Imperfección
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: No, Hinata no era como las demás kunoichi que él conocía. Ella no era Tenten, ni Sakura o Ino. Tenía sus propias carencias que la hacían quien era, imperfecta. Incompleta. Pero, al fin y al cabo, él también lo era. Y eso poco importaba. Kiba&Hinata.
1. Imperfección

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

1/20 -- Número de capítulo sobre el total de capítulos de la historia.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de esta pareja. Para los que no saben o nunca leyeron una historia mía, **yo actualizo todos los días**, un capítulo al día. Sin excepción. Y esta es una **promesa** que intento cumplir. Y, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión ya que es la primera vez que escribo una historia únicamente **KibaHina** y honestamente no se como habrá resultado. Desde ya, les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. **Gracias**. Espero les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

I

"Imperfección"

Ella no era como las demás kunoichi que él conocía. Poco se parecía a ellas. Era cierto, en verdad –y no tenía sentido negarlo- que Hinata no era como Tenten, Ino o Sakura. Carecía grotescamente de la intrepidez que la primera poseía, de la tenacidad y espontaneidad que hacían a la castaña quien era. Tampoco poseía la perfecta, pulcra y letal puntería que esta tenía, como resultaba bastante obvio.

De igual manera resultaba indiscutible negar que Hinata no era en nada como Ino. Faltaba en ella el atrevimiento que caracterizaba a esta, el exceso de seguridad en sí misma y carecía definitivamente de la gracia con que la rubia se movía. Rara vez, por no decir nunca, lucía su cuerpo –de hecho parecía esforzarse en ocultarlo- y su cabello no siempre se veía brillante y sedoso como salido de un catálogo. Hinata no era, en conclusión, llamativa y decidida como lo era Ino.

Y, definitivamente, no se parecía en absoluto a Sakura. Sakura era y, desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido alguien de agresiva personalidad. Tenaz y energética, quizá hasta el punto de resultar irritante, y bastante competitiva. Características de las que Hinata obviamente carecía, siendo esta más bien de personalidad tranquila y afable. Tímida. Y mostrándose completamente indiferente a la necesidad de competencia contra sus pares. De hecho, Hinata siempre se mostraba deseosa de ayudar a los demás y necesitada de reconocimiento. Y aunque esto último nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, ni dejaba que los demás lo notaran abierta y fácilmente, Kiba sabía muy bien, al igual que Shino y Kurenai, que todos los esfuerzos de la joven eran dirigidos a esto. Y en particular a alguien que todos conocían, por mucho que él odiara admitirlo. _Naruto_.

No, Hinata no era como las demás kunoichi que él conocía. Ella no era Tenten, ni Sakura o Ino. Tenía sus propias carencias que la hacían quien era, pero Hinata ignoraba su propio valor, constantemente desestimaba sus habilidades y capacidades. Vivía opacada bajo la interminable sombra de los demás. Sintiéndose inferior, débil a los ojos de los otros, imperfecta. Una imagen de sí misma muy distante de la que ella formaba como ideal en su mente, de la que había formado hacía demasiado ya. Y Kiba sabía que esa imagen la atormentaba día y noche, constantemente, pero ella no dejaba que nadie lo viera. No permitía que esa debilidad la dominara. Secretamente, ella entrenaba. Fuertemente. Cada instante libre, cada ocasión que podía. Se escabullía a los terrenos de entrenamiento y él, alegando alguna excusa para alejarse del resto de su equipo, solía seguirla. Y por largos instantes la observaba forzarse a sí misma, la veía respirar agitada golpeando incesantemente contra el gran poste de entrenamiento hasta que sus nudillos se tornaban carmesí, sin detenerse. Y la veía limpiar el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, arrastrando también lágrimas furtivas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus pálidos ojos, frías gotas de sal siempre presentes que ella no permitía escapar de sus orbes, murmurando constantemente que llorar no solucionaría nada.

Kiba sabía también que, cada vez que Hinata hacía aquello pensaba en él. A pesar del dolor y el cansancio, la sangre y el sudor, pensaba en él. Naruto. Era Naruto quien la motivaba, quien pulsaba desde el interior de la muchacha con tal fuerza que le permitía seguir. Quien ocupaba cada rincón de ella, por quien Hinata existía. Y eso, por incordiante que resultara, tenía que admitir que le perturbaba. Provocaba en su estómago un nudo incapaz de desanudar y hacía que su mente se poblara de pensamientos inoportunos y su juicio se nublara. En principio solo le había molestado, aún recordaba ese primer día que había sentido el fastidio, pero eso había sido hacía demasiado ya. Cinco años para ser exacto, cuando aún eran genin.

—No entiendo porque se molesta —había mascullado a Shino observando a su compañera de equipo intentar entablar conversación con Naruto, fallando miserablemente—. Realmente, él es simplemente fastidioso.  
Shino continuaba con la vista al frente observando a Hinata, a una considerable distancia, tartamudear y sonrojarse violentamente, sin siquiera molestarse en contestar a su compañero. Kiba bufó.

—¿No dirás nada? —apretó los dientes. Shino era realmente frustrante cuando se intentaba hablar con él, era la mayor parte del tiempo como hablarle a una pared—. ¿No tienes una opinión?

El chico volteó entonces su rostro a él, observando a través de sus gafas oscuras la expresión contrariada de Kiba. Finalmente replicó, con aquella voz profusa y misteriosa —Todo el mundo tiene una opinión.

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño, claramente fastidiado de la actitud de su compañero —¿Te molestaría desarrollar?

Shino permaneció inmóvil, ni siquiera sus labios parecían moverse al instante de contestar —Hinata nunca fue reconocida por nadie, ni siquiera su padre. Ahora quiere ser reconocida por Naruto —por un instante observó el cielo antes de murmurar, más para sí que para Kiba —Ser reconocidos por alguien es importante en este mundo.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua, volviendo la vista al frente ignorando el estado meditabundo en que se había sumergido su amigo. Shino siempre había sido extraño de todas formas —Lo que no entiendo es porque, de todas las personas, Naruto. Es un idiota sin remedio.

Recordando aquella vez golpeó inconscientemente su frente. Había sonado realmente irracional, aunque la lógica nunca había sido su fuerte sino lo instintivo, aún así había sonado exactamente como una persona consumida por los celos, aunque en aquel instante el pensamiento de una posible atracción de su parte hacia Hinata no había cruzado siquiera por su cabeza. Ahora, lamentablemente, era un hecho. Y probablemente trascendiera la simple atracción pero Kiba no permitía a sus pensamientos llegar tan lejos. Aquellos eran terrenos peligrosos que él prefería no pisar.

El ladrido familiar de Akamaru lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Recordó entonces que se encontraba sentado en la hierba con la espalda contra un árbol. Delante de él el gran perro blanco jadeaba alegre, con una vara entre los dientes, y agitaba la cola. Kiba arrebató el objeto de la boca del animal y lo osciló delante de su hocico, sus pensamientos más recientes flotando a la deriva aún en su conciencia —Que fácil es hacerte feliz —dijo con una sonrisa, agitando la vara delante de Akamaru. El perro ladró, emocionado, incitando a su amo que la arrojara, pero el chico permanecía pensativo—. Basta solo con un hueso o una rama —Akamaru volvió a ladrar, moviendo sus patas de forma inquieta y agitando la cola de lado a lado con más velocidad—. ¡Bah! —exclamó, arrojándola finalmente lejos, el animal corrió inmediatamente detrás de él. Sus grandes patas golpeando fuertemente contra el piso—. A veces desearía ser un perro. Todo es más fácil para ellos. Los humanos son más complicados. Somos —se corrigió. Cuando estaba con Akamaru tendía a olvidar a que especie pertenecía. Olvidaba con él todas sus preocupaciones y problemas. Con su amigo todo era siempre más fácil, más sencillo, en cambio, con su equipo era diferente.

Akamaru volvió con la vara entre los dientes, salivando excesivamente por las comisuras de su boca. Kiba al verlo rió, arrebatándole el húmedo y pegajoso objeto de entre los colmillos —Vaya amigo, eso es desagradable —el perro en respuesta dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio, haciendo que el Inuzuka rompiera en carcajadas—. Bien, bien. Dejaré de fastidiarte.

Estaba por arrojar la rama nuevamente cuando vislumbró algo familiar unos metros más adelante, caminando por la calle, un destello de cabello negro violáceo oscilar con la brisa. El aroma a lavanda y té verde viajó en el viento y se coló por sus fosas nasales. Fresco y a la vez suave, ligero, con un leve toque dulce. Indudablemente se trataba de ella. Su olfato era infalible. Era, de hecho, su sentido más desarrollado y habitualmente su forma de percibir el mundo. Antes que percibir los colores o identificar las voces sentía las esencias en el aire. Para él, cada persona olía de una forma particular y diferente que lo identificaba, como Shino, cuyos aromas característicos eran el Ciprés –similar al aroma del bosque húmedo, después de la lluvia- y la miel. Consideraba contradictorio que alguien como Shino oliera tan dulce pero no era extraño considerando que vivía con insectos. Kurenai, por otro lado, olía habitualmente a rosas y a bebé, habiendo adquirido este tinte en su esencia tres años atrás, con el nacimiento de su hijo. Pero de todas los aromas que había percibido, el de Hinata era uno de los más agradables. Aunque no era algo que fuera admitir en voz alta.

Sonrió a Akamaru y extendiendo su mano le alborotó los cabellos de la cabeza —Vamos a jugar otro juego —sugirió, el perro agitó la cola emocionado. Kiba señaló entonces con la mano libre hacia donde caminaba Hinata y susurró algo al oído del animal. Akamaru dio media vuelta y corrió desaforadamente al encuentro de la chica, listo para embestirla pero se detuvo un instante antes, permitiendo a Hinata suspirar aliviada.

—A-Akamaru —dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, acariciando al perro detrás de la oreja, el cual se relajó con el toque gentil de la chica. Observó entonces los alrededores, desconcertada— ¿Y Kiba? ¿No está contigo?

Una voz alegre detrás de ella hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara —¿Me buscabas? —bromeó el chico, de pie detrás de ella. Observando por encima de su hombro guiñó a Akamaru. El animal respondió con un ladrido de complicidad.

—¡Oh! K-Kiba, me asustaste... —susurró. El castaño sonrió ampliamente, sus colmillos asomando notoriamente.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —rió, rascando su nuca—. Solo intentamos sorprenderte.

Hinata sonrió —L-Lo hicieron.

El Inuzuka felicitó a Akamaru revolviendo blancos los cabellos de su cabeza —Te dije que funcionaría, amigo —Kiba contempló entonces el camino que la chica seguía—. ¿Adónde vas?

La Hyuuga miró la dirección en la que se dirigía —Oh. Pensaba visitar a Kurenai-sensei. Hablé con Shino y dijo que pasaría por la casa de ella también. Intenté llamarte pero tu mamá dijo que habías salido.

El castaño miró a Akamaru —Salí a pasear un rato con él. Pero ya terminamos —aclaró rápidamente—. ¿Vamos contigo?

Hinata asintió, sonriendo gentilmente —Claro.

Akamaru se colocó al lado de su amo y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Kurenai, Kiba con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, contemplando el cielo, y Hinata con la vista al frente y postura relajada. Durante unos minutos prevaleció el silencio entre ellos, no era un silencio incómodo sino agradable, aún así Kiba sintió la necesidad de decir algo, de hablar —Desearía que hubiera alguna misión. Últimamente no hay demasiado que hacer.

Hinata lo observó y sonrió —¿No es eso bueno? Digo... significa que no hay peligro para la aldea.

El castaño la miró pensativo —Eh... Supongo que tienes razón. Aún así es aburrido.

La joven asintió débilmente con la cabeza —Podríamos entrenar y después comer juntos —sugirió.

La expresión de él se iluminó —¿Cómo un picnic?

—Bueno... si.

—¡Suena genial! —exclamó, algo más animado—. ¿Y harías galletas? A Akamaru le encantan.

La joven sonrió —C-Claro.

Ambos continuaron caminando por unos momentos hasta que el aroma a sal, harina de trigo y miso alcanzó la nariz de Kiba, provocando una reacción de rechazo. Conocía ese olor. Era inconfundible, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. De él. _Naruto_. Pronto el rubio aparecería delante suyo y tendría que ser él, Kiba, quien se encargara de recolectar a Hinata luego, en caso que se desmayara.

—¡¡Kiba!! ¡¡Hinata!! —llamó entonces la voz familiar. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí. Ante esto el castaño negó con la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo con ella.

—N-Naruto... —balbuceó. El rubio caminó hasta quedar delante de ellos.

—Hola Naruto ¿Adónde vas? —lo saludó Kiba, contemplando de reojo a Hinata, la cual miraba hacia abajo y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

Naruto sonrió, acomodando el protector de su frente —Tengo una misión, estoy esperando a Sakura.

—¡¡¿Una misión?!! Eso no es justo, hace semanas que no nos dan a nosotros una misión.

—Es-Es cierto —susurró.

Naruto miró por un instante a la chica para luego volverse a Kiba —¿Ustedes a donde se dirigen?

El Inuzuka aguardó a que ella replicara pero al ver que carecía de valor para hacerlo se adelantó —Vamos a visitar a Kurenai-sensei. ¿Verdad Hinata?

El calor ascendió a sus pálidas mejillas y sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza. Siempre que Naruto se encontraba cerca sucedía lo mismo, Hinata comenzaba a hiperventilar, su cabeza se sentí ligera, un pequeño mareo la invadía y en algunos casos perdía el conocimiento —S-Si. Kurenai-sensei —repitió. Naruto la contempló con curiosidad, Hinata siempre había sido rara.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hinata?

La joven levantó la vista inmediatamente, temerosa de que el rubio pudiera descifrar lo que le pasaba, averiguar su secreto, aquel que por tantos años había llevado encerrado en su interior. Que pudiera descubrir que lo amaba —¡N-No! Eh... Estoy b-bien.

Naruto acercó su rostro aún más al de ella para examinarla e instintivamente Hinata retrocedió, tropezando con el pie de Kiba y cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Afortunadamente el Inuzuka estaba atento y sus reflejos reaccionaron en el instante justo, sujetándola desde atrás por debajo de los brazos y deteniendo su caída.

Hinata levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, contemplando a Kiba devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa —Deberías tener más cuidado.

La chica se incorporó —L-Lo siento, Kiba —el castaño se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Naruto habló entonces —¿Qué hora es?

Kiba lo contempló con el ceño fruncido —Cerca del mediodía ¿Por?

—¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! —chilló repentinamente alarmado— ¡¡Debo irme!! ¡¡Sakura me matará!!

—Su-suerte en tu misión —murmuró ella. El rubio asintió, no dándole demasiada importancia.

—¡¡Si, si, gracias!! —gritó por encima de su hombro corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la aldea—. ¡¡Nos vemos!!

Hinata sonrió débilmente, susurrando —N-Nos vemos... —para ella misma pues Naruto ya no podía oírla.

Kiba la contempló frustrado —¿Vamos...? —dijo pero la chica no replicó, así que una vez más volvió a insistir —¿...a lo de Kurenai-sensei?

El nombre de la mujer pareció sonar familiar en su mente pues tras oír aquello reaccionó, volviendo inmediatamente a la normalidad —S-Si. Cierto.

—Bien —dijo el chico de mala gana—, vamos —y por el resto del camino no volvió a pronunciar otra palabra, no que Hinata lo notara de todas formas. La joven estaba inmersa en su propia burbuja de pensamientos. Y es que era simplemente inevitable, cada vez que Naruto aparecía cerca de Hinata la chica se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Inclusive de ella misma. Lo cual, debía admitir, le provocaba cierto fastidio. Principalmente porque odiaba ser desplazado del centro de atención, en cualquier situación en la que estuviera, rodeado de las personas que fueran. Sin importar de quien se tratara. O, al menos, eso quería creer.


	2. Té verde y lavanda

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

2/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Estoy subiendo el segundo capítulo ahora, y no más tarde, porque hay una gran tormenta y temo que se corte la electricidad y no pueda hacerlo más tarde, y como prometí que subiría uno por día... Aquí está. Espero les guste; y siéntanse libres de hacerme saber su opinión. Lo apreciaría mucho. En todo caso, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia, que ya es demasiado, y aún más gracias a aquellos que robaron de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario. ¡Gracias! Ojalá el capítulo sea de su agrado, así como la historia. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

II

"Té verde y lavanda"

Llegaron a la casa de Kurenai poco tiempo después, Hinata continuaba inmersa en sí misma por lo que Kiba no se molestó en disimular su turbulento estado de ánimo. Su malhumor. ¿Qué importaba si se notaba demasiado? Nadie allí podría decirle nada. De todas formas, él nunca había sido bueno en ocultar su enfado y mostrarse sereno ante los demás. Aquel día no sería la excepción.

_Aquí estamos_. Pensó con cierto desgano, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. No era que no quisiera ver a su sensei y a su pequeño hijo sino que no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, había perdido toda motivación. Menos aún sabiendo que estaría también Shino, no que tuviera algo en contra de su compañero de equipo. En realidad, simplemente deseaba estar en el bosque, corriendo con Akamaru, despejando su mente.

La voz de Hinata le hizo notar que aún continuaba con el puño alzado golpeando el aire ya que la puerta acababa de abrirse y delante suyo permanecía de pie Kurenai, la cual lo miraba extrañada y tentada de romper en carcajadas, así como también lo estaba Hinata, que suprimía su suave risa cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano. Kiba bufó, dejando caer la cabeza, rendido —Hola sensei —masculló.

La mujer rió finalmente, observando con profundos ojos carmesí a ambos chicos —Hola Kiba. Hola Hinata.

—H-Hola sensei...

Kurenai se hizo a un lado e indicó a ambos que pasaran, la primera en ingresar fue la joven seguida de Akamaru y por último el castaño , el cual cerró la puerta tras de sí al ingresar al apartamento. Una silueta alta y cubierta de un gran abrigo gris apareció delante de ellos. Sus ojos cubiertos por unas oscuras gafas. Al ver de quien de trataba, Hinata sonrió —H-Hola, Shino.

Shino movió débilmente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y murmuró —Hinata. Kiba.

El último bufó y replicó —Shino.

Kurenai se encaminó al interior del apartamento seguida de Hinata. El Aburame, sin embargo, permaneció en el pequeño pasillo de entrada contemplando a Kiba con fijeza –o eso supuso el chico que hacía dado que no podía ver sus ojos-. Finalmente molesto por esto, espetó —¿Qué?

—Estás fácilmente irritable —replicó pensativo. Esa era la forma en que habitualmente Shino definía el malhumor—. ¿Por qué?

—No es asunto tuyo —masculló entre dientes, dirigiéndose tras las dos mujeres. El Aburame lo siguió de cerca.

—Si lo es —aseguró, su voz profunda y sin embargo inexpresiva—. Compartir desgracias es parte del trabajo en equipo.

Kiba enarcó una ceja, incrédulo. Encontraba increíble que aún después de tantos años Shino continuara con aquellas tonterías. Resultaba más que obvio que los tres de ellos era un equipo y que, inclusive, se consideraban amigos. Aunque aún dudaba que Shino fuera a comportarse de forma normal algún día. De hecho, estaba seguro de que no lo haría —No estoy de humor ahora.

Shino asintió —Bien. En otra ocasión, entonces.

El castaño golpeó su frente, rendido. Su compañero de equipo era realmente increíble. Sin duda alguna, la persona más rara y desconcertante que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Al verlos ingresar al comedor, Kurenai sonrió —¿Quieren algo de beber?

Shino se enderezó —Agua.

Kiba negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la mesa sentándose en frente de donde se encontraba Hinata junto al pequeño hijo de tres años de Kurenai. Al verlo acercarse el pequeño levantó la mirada y su jubilosa mirada color carmesí, aquella que tanto recordaba a su madre, se posó en él. Sin embargo, reconoció Kiba las facciones del padre del niño en su pequeño rostro. Aunque estas eran más sutiles y redondeadas, por la inocencia de la edad, su aspecto era sin duda alguna idéntico al de Asuma. De hecho, llevaba su corto cabello azabache en una forma similar a como la solía llevar su padre.

Hinata, levantó por un instante la mirada y sonrió a su compañero, posando nuevamente la vista en el dibujo que Kohaku, nombrado así por su madre, realizaba en aquel momento. El nudo como hielo que se había formado en su interior por el malhumor se derritió como agua y abatido por el desconcierto apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, la marca roja de su mejilla tocando la rugosa madera. El aroma a caoba, mezclado con lavanda, té verde y bebé, trepando por sus fosas nasales sumamente embriagador así como abrumador. Su cabeza sintiéndose repentinamente ligera y sus pensamientos confusos. Realmente odiaba el efecto que ese particular olor tenía en su mente, lo turbaba.

Hinata volvió a contemplar al chico, preocupada —K-Kiba ¿Te sientes bien?

Él volvió a enderezar su postura —Si ¿Por qué no me sentiría bien?

La joven muchacha negó con la cabeza —No lo sé... —confesó— Un segundo antes estabas... como mareado.

El castaño sonrió, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza —Nah. No te preocupes, Hinata. Solo estoy cansado. ¡Kurenai-sensei! —la llamó. La mujer asomó la cabeza desde la entrada a la pequeña cocina que no se encontraba a más de 2 metros de la mesa y sonrió. Shino, quien permanecía junto a su sensei, hablando sobre el resultado de la última misión con su padre, también giró la cabeza hacia su compañero—. ¿Puedo pasar al baño?

La mujer asintió —Ya sabes donde queda, Kiba. Debes dejar de preguntarme cada vez que vienes.

El chico rió y rascó su nuca —Cierto —se volvió a su perro—. Tú espera aquí, Akamaru —y sin decir más se marchó por el pequeño y estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Kurenai y a la de Kohahu, sin embargo antes de llegar a la entrada de ambas había una puerta más que llevaba al baño. Sin dudarlo dos veces ingresó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, encaminándose directamente al lavabo.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo, debía admitir que realmente parecía mareado, pero era solo cansancio. ¿De qué? No sabía. No había hecho demasiado ejercicio con Akamaru aquel día. Lo más probable es que no fuera nada importante, de todas formas. Lavó rápidamente su rostro, cerró el grifo, secó sus manos y regresó a la mesa. Con la cabeza algo más despejada.

Al verlo venir, Akamaru, que se encontraba junto a Hinata y el niño, ladró, agitando la cola. Al parecer era la hora de almorzar de Kohaku y Akamaru tenía intenciones de recibir algo de comida para sí mismo también —Amigo, deja comer en paz —le dijo, sonriendo. El gran perro blanco bajó la cabeza, apartándose del lado de la chica y caminando hasta donde se encontraba su amo.

Kurenai apareció entonces con un pequeño platito de color celeste, una servilleta a tono y una cuchara en mano, la cual depositó frente al niño. Entonces se giró a Hinata —¿Estás segura que puedes?

La chica asintió, entregando la cuchara al niño, el cual revolvió con desconfianza su tazón de arroz y verduras —S-Si. N-No te preocupes Kurenai-sensei.

—¡Puaj! —se quejó finalmente el pequeño, apartando el rostro de su alimento. Hinata tomó la cuchara y la llenó de contenido, acercándoselo a la boca. Por unos instantes dudo pero finalmente lo ingirió. Entonces pareció gustarle porque arrebató el objeto de la mano de ella y comenzó a comer por su cuenta. La joven ante la reacción de Kohaku sonrió, feliz. Tomando la servilleta por momentos para limpiar, con timidez y suavidad, la mejilla de él.

Kurenai la observó, conmovida —Algún día serás una gran madre, Hinata.

La aludida levantó la cabeza y contempló a su sensei completamente avergonzada, su rostro teñido de un intenso escarlata así como también sus mejillas, que presentaban un tono aún más profundo de rojo, si es que acaso era remotamente posible —¿Y-Yo? —preguntó aturdida. Kiba rió ante la expresión de su amiga.

Kurenai asintió —Si. Lo serás.

Educadamente, Hinata asintió, susurrando débilmente —G-Gracias, Kurenai-sensei —e inclinando la cabeza, ocultando rápidamente su rostro de los demás. La expresión de la morena se torció en una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Podría pedirte alguna vez que cuides de él? —los ojos de Hinata se fijaron nuevamente en ella—. Verás... pronto tendré que volver a hacer misiones y no quiero dejarlo solo.

La Hyuuga asintió —Si, Kurenai-sensei.

—¡Gracias, Hinata! —exclamó, volviendo a la cocina, no sin antes dar una rápida mirada al Inuzuka, el cual se encontraba sentado frente a su pequeño hijo y Hinata, contemplando a ambos con expresión indescifrable. Aún así el chico era demasiado transparente, más aún para ella que lo conocía desde que estaban en la academia y eran tan solo unos niños. Podía ver ahora que ya no lo eran más. Aún así la nostalgia permanecía en ella. Definitivamente aquellos niños, ahora casi adultos, habían sido una bendición en su vida. Y no los hubiera cambiado por nada. Ni en aquel entonces, ni ahora.

Kohaku, que ya había terminado de comer, alzó las manos orgulloso y entre ellas sostenía un dibujo para que todos lo vieran —¡Miren! ¡Miren!

Kiba acercó su rostro para verlo mejor —¿Ese soy yo? —preguntó viendo una mancha marrón con dos triángulos rojos –cada uno en una dirección distinta-, al lado de una mancha azul y blanca que, suponía, era Hinata y otra verde y negra que parecía ser Shino. Al lado de "Shino" había una mancha negra y roja, Kurenai.

Hinata sonrió —Es muy bonito... —susurró. El niño se agitó feliz en su silla y luego bostezó, cerrando suavemente sus párpados. Kurenai se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó entre sus brazos, contemplando hacia la ventana. Sin siquiera notarlo la noche se había aligerado. La joven Hyuuga se apresuró a ayudarla, adelantándose y abriendo la cama para Kohaku.

Kiba y Shino, por su parte, esperaron en la cocina. El primero contemplando distraído el techo con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho mientras que el segundo permaneció inmóvil y de pie, inexpresivo, pero al cabo de unos segundos habló, atrayendo la atención del castaño hacia él —Sigues fácilmente irritable —señaló.

Kiba tensó la mandíbula —Eso es porque sigues repitiendo "fácilmente irritable".

El Aburame negó con la cabeza, empleando su siempre habitual tono monocorde y profuso —Cuando un camarada esta en apuros debes darle una mano.

—¡Tsk! Tú y tus frases sobre la camaradería. No me sucede nada.

—¿Debería creerte?

Kiba se puso de pie —Haz lo que quieras.

Shino asintió, murmurando por lo bajo para sí, como tomando nota en su mente —Fácilmente irritable.

Por segunda vez en el día eligió ignorarlo, más aún viendo a Hinata regresar del cuarto del niño junto con Kurenai, la cual sonrió serenamente —Kohaku se durmió ya.

La joven muchacha contempló a su sensei y luego al resto de su equipo —Deberíamos irnos nosotros... —sugirió. Shino se mostró inmediatamente de acuerdo.

—Tienes razón.

—Akamaru —lo llamó. El perro, que se encontraba acurrucado debajo de la mesa desde hacía un par de horas ya, se incorporó lentamente y estiró sus patas delanteras, dejando colgar su lengua al costado de su hocico por unos segundos. Kiba rió—. Vaya que estás holgazán hoy. Lamento interrumpir tu siesta amigo pero debemos irnos —Akamaru rápidamente se apresuró al lado de su amo, aún con expresión de soñolencia en su rostro.

—¿T-Tienes sueño Akamaru? —susurró Hinata inclinándose delante del perro y sonriendo. Estirando la mano y acariciando suavemente el blanco pelaje de su coronilla. En respuesta, el animal agitó la cola, feliz.

Shino volvió a hablar —Deberíamos irnos.

Ella se incorporó —C-Cierto. Lo siento. Adiós Kurenai-sensei.

Kiba hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y sin segundos miramientos comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar, rápidamente Hinata lo alcanzó tras despedirse de Shino que iba en otra dirección —Espérame K-Kiba —jadeó. Él se detuvo.

—¡Oh! Lo siento Hinata —sonrió—. Estaba distraído.

—Esta bien —replicó, recobrando el aliento y acelerando el paso hasta quedar a la par del chico. Kiba, a su vez, disminuyó la velocidad en la que caminaba para que Hinata pudiera seguirlo.

Por largos segundos el trayecto fue silencioso, y en todo lo que podía concentrarse era en el aire fresco de la noche y el aroma a hierba húmeda en el ambiente, producto del rocío, mezclado con lavanda. Era increíble que pudiera percibirlo tan clara y distintamente aún en ese preciso instante dado que el olor de Hinata tendía a ser sutil y bastante suave, el tipo de esencia que pasa desapercibido a cualquiera que no se detenga a olerlo o apreciarlo, y que siempre parecía opacado por olores más intensos. Más avasalladores que la lavanda. Kiba encontraba este hecho apropiado e irónico. El aroma de Hinata la reflejaba a ella a la perfección.

—¿Kiba? —el tono dulce de la joven a su lado llamó su atención. Su voz parecía cauta, dubitativa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin mirarla, con la vista al frente. Ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

Ella bajó la cabeza en un claro gesto de timidez e inseguridad —¿Estás triste?

Siendo tomado desprevenido por las palabras de ella se volteó a mirarla, parpadeando repetidas veces en señal de desconcierto —¿Qué?

Hinata comenzó a balbucear —B-Bueno... es que Kurenai-sensei d-dijo que estabas triste... por una chica —las últimas tres palabras salieron de sus labios en un susurro casi silencioso.

Su mandíbula se tensó —¡¡Esa Kurenai!! —vociferó indignado, apretando su mano en puño delante de su rostro—. ¿Qué te dijo?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, su larga cabellera negra malva oscilando con el delicado movimiento —N-Nada... solo eso.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua, bajando la cabeza y contemplando el suelo, aún fastidiado —¡Increíble!

La muchacha se atrevió a preguntar —¿E-Es cierto?

—¡¡No!! —aulló. Hinata retrocedió, trastabillando, colocando ambas manos delante de su cuerpo, contra su pecho, asustada por el repentino despliegue de furia de su amigo.

—¡L-Lo siento! —murmuró, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

La expresión de Kiba se suavizó, comprendiendo entonces que se había excedido con ella. Hinata no tenía la culpa, o quizá si, pero no debía culparla a ella. No era justo. Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y dio un paso hacia la muchacha —No. Yo lo siento —se disculpó.

—N-No quise sonar entrometida... Lo siento.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por sus labios dejando ver las puntas de sus incisivos colmillos blancos —¿Sabes? —dijo inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de ella, Hinata levantó la mirada, confundida—. Deberías dejar de decir tanto lo siento como si fuera siempre tu culpa.

—L-Lo siento —volvió a decir, torpemente. Y quiso disculparse por decirlo de nuevo, pero logró abstenerse. Kiba, al notarlo, rió.

—¡Vaya que eres insegura! Deberías gritarle a alguien de vez en cuando, descargarte.

—¿G-Gritar?

—¡Si! Ya sabes... cuando algo te molesta. Gritarles a todos que te dejen en paz.

—Yo... yo no... —el castaño contempló la luna y luego volvió la vista a su compañera.

—Lo se. Lo se. Eres demasiado amable para hacerlo.

—¿Eso es malo?

Él parpadeó —¿Malo? Nah. ¿Por qué lo sería? Está bien ser amable. Me gusta que lo seas. Sólo decía que deberías, alguna vez, desahogarte...

—¿Desahogarme?

—¡Exactamente!. Grita.

—¿Qué grite? ¿A-Ahora?

Kiba contempló los alrededores, se encontraban en una calle desierta, sólo ellos tres, junto a un terreno boscoso —¿Por qué no? No hay nadie aquí.

—P-Pero...

—Sólo hazlo —le indicó, tomando aire profundamente y exhalándolo en un gran grito—. ¡¡Aaaaaaahhh!! —vociferó, Akamaru comenzó a aullar a su lado, por unos instantes hasta quedarse sin voz. Luego ambos se detuvieron y, alborotando sus castaños cabellos, rió—. ¡Vaya! Eso se sintió bien. ¡Ahora tú!

Sintiendo de antemano sus mejillas arder de vergüenza inspiró, dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones y luego lo dejó escapar en un suave gritito, apenas audible —Aahh.

El Inuzuka rompió en estruendosas carcajadas, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera aún más abochornada —¡Lo siento! —se disculpó entre risas—. Pero no puedes llamar a eso gritar. Tienes que hacerlo con más fuerza, toma más aire e imagina que estás diciendo algo que nunca pudiste decir.

—¿Algo que nunca pude decir? —repitió. Sabía exactamente qué era. Esas palabras que por tantos años había callado y que la dañaban tan profundamente por dentro pero que a la vez la fortalecían. Que la hacían querer entrenar día a día, sangrar sus nudillos y esconder sus lágrimas, por él. _Naruto_. Quería ser fuerte por él, como él. Hacer que la notara. Decirle las dos palabras que por tantos años la habían estado consumiendo, y esta noche lo haría. O fingiría hacerlo, al menos por unos instantes.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y llevando ambas manos a su pecho volvió a inhalar —Aaaaaaahhh —exclamó y aunque su voz sonó igual de gentil que habitualmente el grito resultó claramente audible. Kiba la miró sorprendido y unos segundos después sonrió.

—¡¡Eso está mejor!! —dijo sonriente.

—¿S-Si?

—Claro que si. ¿A que se sintió bien?

La joven bajó la mirada y asintió, sintiendo su respiración agitada y el latido de su corazón errático palpitar contra el interior de su pecho. Al instante de gritar, una oleada de adrenalina la invadió, seguida de un momento de relajación y paz, que la dejó desconcertada —S-Si.

El castaño se inclinó para observarla —Aunque... tengo curiosidad. ¿En qué pensaste? —el color rosáceo que adquirieron las mejillas de ella lo dijeron todo—. Déjame adivinar ...mmm... ¿Naruto? —bromeó. La chica se removió en su lugar, nerviosa.

—¡K-Kiba!

—Bien. Bien... Lo siento —rió.

Los ojos marfil de ella se posaron en él —¿Tú en que pensaste?

—En nadie —replicó, la chica lo miró desconcertada y fue entonces que Kiba comprendió su error, y se sintió un tonto por tal torpeza. Por tan burdo desliz. Hinata había preguntado en "qué" pensaba y fue él quien asumió que ella se refería a un quien. Quizá esas intenciones nunca hubieran estado en la muchacha en primer lugar. Lo cual era lo más probable pues Hinata rara vez solía hablar con dobles intenciones. _Estúpida gramática_. Pensó frustrado. Una palabras equivocada lo había colocado en un dilema.

—¿K-Kiba? ¿Es v-verdad que estás triste por alguien? —volvió a preguntar preocupada. Lo cierto era que no quería que ningún miembro de su equipo sufriera o resultara herido. Aún recordaba la muerte de Asuma tres años atrás y los efectos que produjeron en Kurenai. Aún la recordaba llorando frente a la tumba de él y las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño. El hecho la había desgarrado, desde adentro hacia fuera, y aún con el nacimiento de Kohaku las cosas no había mejorado. Aún lloraba y se la veía agotada. Desgastada. Recién dos años atrás Kurenai había vuelto a sonreír, cuando el niño había dicho por primera vez "mamá".

—¡Nah! —replicó el castaño mirando al cielo estrellado con aire distraído, evitando por todos los medios fijar sus negros ojos en ella, procurando que no notara lo incómodo que estaba en aquel preciso instante, respondiendo aquella pregunta de la que él mismo carecía de respuesta—. Soy más bien un lobo solitario, ya sabes...

—Oh.

—En fin —exclamó apartando el centro de atención de ese tópico particular de conversación—, ya estamos aquí.

Hinata se volvió para ver que, efectivamente, se encontraban en la entrada del recinto del clan Hyuuga. Sorprendida parpadeó un par de veces, luego se volvió al chico —¡Oh! K-Kiba, no debiste acompañarme... tu casa...

—Está bien, Hinata —aseguró, sonriente—. Akamaru disfrutó mucho el paseo ¿Verdad amigo? —en respuesta el animal agitó la cola y dejó escapar un ladrido de felicidad. La joven sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia, despidiéndose finalmente de ambos e ingresando al interior de su hogar. Una vez desapareció de vista Kiba inhaló, sintiendo el aroma a lavanda y té verde persistir en el aire. _¡Maldición!_. Pensó alarmado, aún entonces no podía sacar la esencia de ella de su mente. Aún estando ausente seguía oliéndola en la distancia. Y no quería. No deseaba percibirla. No la quería en su cabeza. No de esa forma.


	3. Un paseo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

3/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 3 de esta historia. Y espero les guste. Y, si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad, me gustaría saber que piensan (aunque se que quizá sea demasiado pronto para tener una impresión). En todo caso, lo agradecería. Así como agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer mi humilde fic. Ý gracias, también, a aquellos que me hicieron saber su opinión. De verdad. En fin, espero sea de su agrado. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Imperfección**

III

"Un paseo"

La repentina sensación de un roce frío y húmedo que golpeteaba contra su mejilla lo despertó, dejando un rastro acuoso y viscoso tras de si. Soñoliento, abrió los ojos sabiendo inmediatamente que se trataba de Akamaru, que intentaba despertarlo, lamiendo y olfateando su rostro.

—¡Déjame en paz! —se quejó colocándose la almohada sobre la cabeza para que el perro no pudiera continuar babeando su rostro. Akamaru ladró—. Es muy temprano...

Tras la absurda declaración del chico una risa familiar llenó la habitación —¿Temprano?

Kiba abrió un ojo y asomó su rostro semidormido debajo de la almohada. Allí, un paso detrás de Akamaru, se encontraba una alta muchacha castaña, cuyas marcas rojas en ambas mejillas delataban que pertenecía también al clan Inuzuka —¿Hermana? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —farfulló cubriéndose nuevamente con la almohada. Intentando ignorar la presencia de ella, lo que intentaba decir y la presencia de Akamaru, que continuaba ladrando alegremente al lado de su cama.

Hana rió —Es el mediodía ya.

—¿Y? ¡Déjame dormir!

La joven negó con la cabeza y caminó –esquivando ropa sucia y objetos regados en el suelo por doquier- hasta la ventana de la habitación de él y apartó las cortinas a ambos lados, permitiendo el paso de los rayos del sol en la oscura habitación. Frunciendo la nariz espetó —¿Cómo puedes dormir aquí? Esto parece una cueva.

—Por mi está bien así —dijo ofendido, intentando ahora cubrirse de la luz entrometida con las sábanas de su cama, en vano—. Vete... ¿No tienes que estar en la clínica? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

La muchacha se volvió a él y sonrió —Hinata esta aquí.

La pronunciación súbita del nombre desencadenó algo en el interior de su mente, como un clic repentino, una conversación sostenida no mucho tiempo atrás, e incorporándose violentamente cayó de espaldas al suelo, habiéndose enredado las piernas con las sábanas, las cuales permanecían aún sobre el colchón —¡Ouch! —se quejó sintiendo el dolor del golpe en la parte más baja de la espalda. Akamaru se acercó y lamió su cara.

Hana rió —Y Shino —acotó—. ¡Woah! Eso te hizo literalmente saltar de la cama.

Kiba, logrando finalmente sacar sus pies de entre las sábanas enmarañadas, se puso de pie, frotando su zona lumbar con una mueca de dolor en el rostro —¿Tu punto?

Ella negó con la cabeza —Ninguno. Simplemente establecía los hechos. Les diré que en unos minutos estarás listo —y sin decir más salió de la habitación. El castaño se giró y levantando levemente su remera, contempló en el espejo junto a su cama el área golpeada.

Chasqueando la lengua, masculló —Eso definitivamente dejará un moretón —Akamaru, a su lado, ladró, dándole fuertes golpes con el hocico en las pantorrillas—. ¡Bien, bien! Ya me apresuro. ¡Dios!.

E ignorando el dolor caminó hasta el baño, donde lavó su rostro repetidas veces y empapó su cabello, meneando inmediatamente la cabeza a ambos lados para sacudir el exceso de agua en él. Cientos de gotas salpicaron contra las paredes, la puerta y el espejo del baño, pero a Kiba no pareció importarle.

_¡Demonios! Lo olvidé_. Pensó secando sus mechones color chocolate con una toalla. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de que habían quedado en entrenar y almorzar luego al aire libre? Hinata misma lo había sugerido tres días atrás y él había estado inmediatamente de acuerdo. Resultaba inmensamente estúpido de su parte haberse olvidado de ello, principalmente porque lo había recordado hasta la noche anterior. A veces realmente odiaba su distracción crónica, como solía llamarlo. Siempre lo estaba metiendo en problemas, y ahora Shino no lo dejaría en paz por ello. Probablemente no dejara siquiera decirle "hola" antes de empezar a enfurruñarse con él.

Tomando sus cosas se apresuró y salió de la habitación, seguido inmediatamente de Akamaru, quien trotó al paso de su amo. Al ver a ambos sonrió —¡Ho-

—Te olvidaste de nosotros —murmuró el Aburame. Kiba colgó su cabeza rendido, sabía que eso sucedería, ahora no pararía hasta dejar en claro su punto, como lo había hecho con Naruto, tres años atrás, por no reconocerlo al regresar. Hinata, por otra parte, sonrió dulcemente mostrándole que entre sus manos llevaba una pequeña canasta con comida.

—Hola Hinata —dijo ignorando deliberadamente al otro miembro de su equipo. Shino continuó observándolo.

—Entrenar queda descartado ya —insistió. Kiba le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, colmillos visibles y todo, pero el chico no cedió—. Se supone que los amigos no se olvidan de los amigos.

—¡No me olvidé! —mintió, después de todo había sido solo un descuido—. Sólo... me quedé dormido.

—Esta bien, Kiba —susurró amablemente la Hyuuga, libre de rencores por lo sucedido. Kiba sonrió agradecido. Shino, por otro lado, no pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Eres demasiado indulgente con él, Hinata.

—Pero...

—¡Tsk! —exclamó Kiba—. No le hagas caso a Shino. ¿Ves? Por eso tú me agradas más que él —Shino le dedicó una mirada fría, o eso supuso que su compañero hacía debajo de los negros lentes. Sonriendo, lo ignoró —Mejor vamos o tampoco podremos comer.

Hinata asintió y los tres, junto con Akamaru, se encaminaron a los terrenos en los que siempre solían entrenar desde que eran genin. Durante el transcurso Kiba tuvo que soportar un par de comentarios más de Shino respecto a su olvido pero eventualmente cesaron. Una vez llegaron allí se ubicaron debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. Sobre un pequeño mantel que había extendido la chica sobre la verde hierba. Kiba fue el primero en dejarse caer sobre él, extendiendo brazos y piernas despreocupadamente.

—¡¡Aaahh!! —exclamó, sintiendo el aire rozar su piel atrayendo todo tipo de ligeros aromas a su nariz. Furtivos rayos de sol que lograba atravesar la espesa copa del árbol tocaban su rostro—. Esto se siente tan bien...

La chica rió gentilmente, contemplando a su compañero de equipo estirarse mientras Shino vagaba por la zona observando insectos y Akamaru perseguía aves no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Cuidadosamente sacó la comida y se la entregó al castaño —T-Toma, Kiba —sonrió.

El Inuzuka se sentó de golpe y aceptó la bola de arroz de la mano de ella, engulléndola rápidamente para poder tomar otra —Está delicioso —exclamó tragando su segunda y tomando una más de la canasta. Shino se acercó y se sentó erguido junto a él, tomando también una bolita de arroz.

Iba por la quinta cuando comenzó a toser desaforadamente, golpeándose el pecho con su puño en un desesperado intento de hacer pasar el arroz atorado en su garganta. Akamaru ladró y Shino palmeó su espalda, Hinata contempló la escena preocupada, acercando al chico un vaso de agua para que bebiera, lo cual hizo rápidamente e inhaló, habiendo finalmente logrado hacer pasar la comida por su garganta.

—Kiba, n-no deberías comer tan rápido...

El castaño sonrió avergonzado —Cierto —rió, tomando nuevamente una bolita de arroz e introduciéndola en su boca. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida.

—Vaya, tenías hambre.

—Solo un poco —replicó, dando un sorbo a su taza de té. Akamaru a su lado meneó la cola, feliz.

—Toma las mías —extendió la canasta hacia el chico—, si quieres...

—¿De verdad? ¿Tú no las quieres? —ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo danzar su larga cabellera negra malva de un lado al otro. Aún sorprendido aceptó la ofrenda de ella con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Hinata era realmente increíble, en extremo amable. Siempre pensando en todo, en los demás, anteponiéndolos antes que a ella. Mostrándose todo el tiempo serena, afable y apacible, como si nada le afectara. Como si nada en el mundo pudiera afligirle. Ocultando cuanto en verdad sufría, cuan frágil era, luchando por fortalecerse día a día, por ser mejor. Para ser reconocida y, quizá, poder borrar de su mente esa imagen de absoluta imperfección y fealdad que tenía de sí misma y que la perseguía en las noches. Imagen de ella que Kiba no compartía, imagen que según él distaba mucho de la realidad, pero que Hinata no entendía. Realmente no podía creer el que Hinata no lo viera. Lo mismo que veían él, Shino y Kurenai al verla.

Cuando volvió a voltear en dirección a ella se sorprendió de ver la cercanía en la que se encontraba de él —¿Qué-

Hinata rió suavemente, señalando el mentón del chico con su dedo índice —T-Tienes arroz ahí, K-Kiba.

El castaño intentó verse, en vano —¿Donde?

—Ahí —murmuró señalando nuevamente.

Se pasó la mano bruscamente por su barbilla —¿Listo? —sonrió. La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza, extendiendo tímidamente su dedo y quitando los pequeños granos de arroz de la piel de él. Kiba sintió una descarga recorrerle el cuerpo cuando la yema de ella lo tocó. Desconcertado, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo?

Los ojos oscurecidos de él se posaron en ella —No. Nada. Nada —rió—. No me prestes atención —estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezó— ¡Aahh! Tanta comida me dio sueño. Creo que voy a dormir un ratito.

Y sin decir más se recostó de espalda con la cabeza sobre Akamaru, el cual se encontraba recostado junto a su amo, y cerró los ojos, percibiendo el aroma a lavanda en el aire. _Mmmm..._. Pensó con una sonrisa, respirando profundamente, permitiéndose relajar embriagado por la esencia. _Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto_. Fue lo último que especuló y luego se deslizó en el más profundo sueño. Olvidándose por completo del mundo exterior. Y aún cuando todo a su alrededor desapareció, se oscureció, el suave aroma permaneció allí, en el aire. En silencio.

Cuando el frío comenzó a caer sobre él, abrió los ojos, parpadeando desconcertado con la vista al cielo. _¿Cuánto dormí?_, se preguntó contemplando la oscuridad que se alzaba sobre él y los cientos de destellos plateados salpicados por doquier en la inmensidad de la negrura. La luna, en medio del panorama, fulguraba imponente y soberbia. Esa noche había luna llena, algo que siempre, por motivos desconocidos, provocaba en él desvelo y, en algunos casos, prolongado insomnio.

—Despertaste... —susurró entonces la voz gentil de Hinata detrás de él, sin incorporarse tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo la silueta invertida de ella recortada contra la luna.

—¿Cuánto dormí?

La joven llevó un dedo a sus labios, pensativa —¿M-Mucho?

Kiba rió, incorporándose bruscamente —Claro... —evaluó los alrededores—. ¿Shino?

—Su padre lo llamó... hace unas horas... y tuvo que marcharse.

El muchacho frunció el ceño —¿Y tú te quedaste? ¿Esperándome?

La joven asintió —B-Bueno... si.

—No debiste —replicó.

Hinata bajó la mirada, contemplando sus manos apoyadas sobre su regazo —¿Hice mal? ¿Querías estar solo?

Él, rápidamente, negó con la cabeza —¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Hinata? ¿Por qué querría que te fueras?

—Yo... No lo sé. Lo-

—No digas "lo siento" —advirtió con dureza. Simplemente odiaba verla disculparse por todo.

—Oh. Está bien.

—Simplemente decía que no era necesario —aclaró. Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Quise hacerlo.

Una sonrisa agració los labios de él —Esa es una mejor respuesta —simplemente porque era honesta, y una decisión de ella. No producto de su inseguridad.

La joven Hyuuga asintió, sonriendo amablemente al chico a su lado, el cual se puso de pie y extendió una mano firme para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la cual tomó agradecida, notando al instante lo áspera que era la piel de la palma y la yema de sus dedos en contraste con la suavidad de las suyas, imaginando que se debía, principalmente, al entrenamiento y su manera peculiar de correr en determinadas circunstancias. Usando sus manos como apoyo como si se tratara de las patas delanteras de un perro.

Kiba sonrió, soltándola una vez que permaneció en pie por su cuenta y llamó a Akamaru con un ligero chiflido, el cual respondió poniéndose al lado de su amo —Es tarde —señaló subiéndose al lomo del animal y extendiendo nuevamente la mano hacia ella.

Hinata vaciló —¿Q-Quieres que yo me suba a Akamaru?

El castaño carcajeó —No le hace daño si eso crees, además, no creo que le moleste. ¿Verdad amigo? —el canino ladró en forma de negativa, reasegurando las palabras de su amo—. ¿Ves? Ven. Llegaremos más rápido así.

Pero Hinata no se movió, no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció allí, de pie, observando al gran perro y a su compañero de equipo montado en él como si se tratara de un caballo. Kiba, ante esto, negó con la cabeza.

—No me harás bajar y subirte a la fuerza ¿Verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza —N-No —y tomó la mano que le ofrecía, sentándose detrás del chico y aferrándose con las manos cerradas con todas sus fuerzas a la chaqueta de él, ocultando su rostro contra la espalda del castaño.

Kiba la observó por encima de su hombro y rió, dando una palmada a la cabeza del perro —No te preocupes, una vez que te acostumbras es realmente divertido. Ya verás.

Y tras las últimas palabras Akamaru salió disparado en la noche, a toda velocidad, la fuerza de sus anchas patas golpeando fuertemente contra el suelo, una y otra vez, adquiriendo más y más velocidad a medida que avanzaba, sus garras enterrándose en la tierra mientras el viento azotaba los rostros de ambos jóvenes que montaban en su espalda. Hinata tiritó, asiéndose a la cintura de Kiba, como si su vida pendiera de ello –y quizá ese fuera el caso, realmente no quería saber que sucedería si caía del animal a esa velocidad.

El castaño sonrió, disfrutando el momento de excesiva velocidad. Las hebras de su cabello revolviéndose al viento —¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió con el rostro contra la espalda de él, refugiándose del aire que chocaba contra su delicada piel —E-Eso creo...

El Inuzuka rió, haciendo que Akamaru se detuviera en seco —Aquí estamos.

—¿D-De verdad? —contempló los alrededores con sus ojos blancos, sorprendida, notando que efectivamente se encontraban al frente del complejo donde vivían los Hyuuga.

—Ajá. Akamaru es rápido —señaló, observándola bajarse del animal temblorosa y caminar tambaleándose hasta la entrada. Su largo cabello oscuro alborotado, sonsacando al joven una sonrisa, el cual prefirió no hacer comentario alguno al respecto para no avergonzarla —Nos vemos —exclamó. Y cuando Hinata logró apoyarse en una de las columnas de la entrada y se volteó a verlo, Kiba había desaparecido, en un parpadeo se había vuelto aire nuevamente, aún así susurró al silencio de la noche —Nos vemos... —esperando que la oyera.


	4. Torpeza y fragilidad

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

4/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Desde ya, gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia y haber leído hasta este capítulo; espero -me gustaría- que sigan haciéndolo, suponiendo que mi historia logre ser lo suficientemente interesante. En todo caso, siéntanse libres de hacerme saber lo que piensan. Y, desde ya, gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de hacerlo y dejarme un comentario. ¡Gracias! Espero el capítulo les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Imperfección**

IV

"Torpeza y fragilidad"

Arribó con Akamaru al despacho de la Hokage a la hora acordada por Shizune, allí junto a él, frente al escritorio de Tsunade se encontraban de pie Shino, Sakura y Hinata, aguardando todos la llegada del último convocado aquella mañana. _Naruto_. El cual, a juzgar por la impaciencia de la voluptuosa mujer rubia frente a ellos y su expresión asesina, parecía haber adquirido últimamente la costumbre de llegar tarde siempre que Tsunade lo convocaba. Sakura, al lado de Hinata, golpeaba también el pie contra el suelo, comprobando su suposición y demostrando cuan similar se había vuelto a su maestra. Lo cual en parte lo asombraba y en parte lo aterraba, Sakura y Tsunade eran, sin duda alguna, dos mujeres aterradoras cuando se enfadaban. Ino podría caer en la misma categoría, quizá, y sin duda alguna su propia madre. Su hermana, por otro lado, tenía un carácter más similar al suyo propio y facilitaba las cosas entre ellos. Hinata era un tema aparte.

—¡Bah! Este Naruto... —se quejó el castaño colocando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y contemplando de reojo a la Hyuuga, aguardando alguna respuesta por parte de ella, sin embargo, tal respuesta nunca llegó. La joven parecía, de hecho, no haber oído el comentario de él pues su vista continuaba clavada en la puerta de la habitación circular, aguardando ansiosa la aparición de cierto rubio hiperactivo mientras, inquieta y nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos y el cierre de su campera, subiéndolo y bajándolo unos centímetros. Ante esto, Kiba chasqueó la lengua y volvió la vista al frente, contemplando desinteresado a través de la ventana que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de la Hokage. _Es inútil_, pensó. La puerta se abrió de un golpe entonces, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes a la entrada de la habitación. Allí, Naruto jadeaba agitado con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

Al verlo, Sakura se volteó a él, furiosa —¡¡Naruto!!

Tsunade decidió intervenir también, desatando su propia furia contenida sobre el pobre muchacho, el cual retrocedió al ver la ira de ambas mujeres dirigidas a su persona —¡¡¡Llegas tarde!!!

Kiba rió, sonora y claramente. No pudiendo disimular la gracia que le causaba la situación entera. Había intentado contenerse, en verdad lo había hecho, pero la escena había resultado demasiado divertida –en su opinión- y simplemente no lo había logrado. Hinata, por otro lado, no lo encontraba tan gracioso como él, al parecer, pues continuaba contemplando al chico con preocupación. Como temiendo que su vida peligrara en manos de Tsunade y Sakura, lo cual no era tan disparatado de pensar, ambas eran realmente terroríficas. Shino, en cambio, no manifestaba interés alguno. En nada. Como siempre.

Finalmente, Tsunade habló del porque ellos cinco habían sido convocados, todos prestaron atención inmediatamente —Tengo una misión para asignarles. Rango B.

Shizune agregó, interviniendo por un instante para luego volver a ubicarse detrás de la rubia —Se trata de una misión de rescate.

—Es al límite del país del fuego. Hubo allí, hace tres días, un derrumbe y 8 personas de una pequeña aldea cercana, que se encontraban allí en el momento del accidente, quedaron atrapadas debajo. Y no pueden localizarlas y sacarlas de allí. Entenderán ahora porque los convoqué a ustedes.

Shino asintió —El equipo 8 resulta ideal para rastrear y encontrar a esas personas, Sakura se encargará de proveer primeros auxilios y cuidar de los heridos y Naruto cumplirá una función de protección mientras esta lleve a cabo su tarea y nosotros la nuestra.

La mujer sentada asintió solemnemente, entregando al Aburame una hoja donde se precisaban los detalles relevantes de la misión que realizarían —Tú serás el líder, Shino.

Naruto frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos tercamente, sin embargo, si es que pensaba objetar no lo hizo. Permaneció callado. Quizá, después de todo, el rubio hubiera madurado. Al menos esa fue la impresión que recibió Kiba en el momento. Ya una vez todo dicho, los cinco salieron del despacho, en dirección a la entrada de la aldea con Shino caminando al frente, seguido de Naruto y Sakura y detrás Kiba y Hinata, esta última contemplando la nuca del rubio con timidez y las mejillas enardecidas.

Kiba susurró —Deberías armarte de valor ¿Sabes? Naruto no estará disponible para siempre —la muchacha asintió, avergonzada por las palabras de su amigo y compañero de equipo. Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras de Kiba, Hinata nunca había adquirido el valor para hacerle saber sus sentimientos. Nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, lo suficientemente valiosa a los ojos de él. Nunca había sido suficiente y temía nunca llegar a serlo.

A su lado, el chico de cabello cobrizo, notó la mirada de tristeza de ella pero decidió no decir nada. No, al menos, frente a los demás. No quería que Hinata quedara expuesta ante los otros. Por lo que, fingiendo desentendimiento, miró al frente, notando que ya estaban llegando al límite de la aldea, allí donde se alzaba la gran puerta que se abría al resto del mundo. Junto a él, Akamaru ladró.

Kiba se volvió al perro —Lo sé amigo pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en la misión —el animal dejó escapar un ladrido más—. Luego.

La Hyuuga se volvió al chico y a Akamaru, preocupada por los repentinos ladridos del animal —¿L-Le sucede algo, Kiba?

Él negó con la cabeza rápidamente. No le diría que el canino estaba también preocupado por ella, no era el momento —Nah. No nos hagas caso.

—Oh —susurró, y sin más volvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba el rubio erguido, discutiendo con Sakura por lo que parecía ser una tontería. Shino, por su parte, permaneció de pie, silente ante todos, esperando que el grupo le prestara atención. Cosa que hasta el momento solo Kiba hacía. Finalmente, cansado de esperar el Inuzuka chifló, atrayendo la atención y la mirada desconcertada de todos hacia sí mismo. Naruto fue el primero en hablar, como siempre.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —exclamó impaciente.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua —Idiota, Shino está esperando a que te calles para explicar la misión.

El Aburame, aprovechando la ocasión, aclaró su garganta, haciendo que todos lo miraran a él —La misión... —dijo con seriedad— la haremos de la siguiente manera. Hinata, Kiba y yo rastrearemos las personas sepultadas y Sakura se encargará de atenderlas, mientras tanto, durante el viaje, nos trasladaremos de día y nos detendremos a almorzar y cenar, donde acamparemos y pasaremos la noche. Sin objeciones.

—¡Pero-! —exclamó Naruto.

Shino volvió a repetir —Sin objeciones.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, contemplando al misterioso hombre con fastidio —Yo debería ser el líder de la misión.

Kiba rió, en son de burla —Si, claro.

Naruto, inmediatamente encendido por la provocación del Inuzuka, se volvió a verlo, señalando un dedo en dirección del castaño —Te oí.

La sonrisa en los labios del chico se pronunció aún más, sus colmillos ahora visibles a la vista de todos —Esa era la idea.

Shino volvió a aclarar su garganta, sin demasiado esfuerzo, atrayendo una vez más la atención de su equipo hacia él —Nos vamos —dijo tajantemente, señalando a Sakura y Hinata que ya habían avanzado al otro lado de la entrada y se encontraban fuera de la aldea, Akamaru estaba con ellas.  
Kiba frunció el ceño —¡Ey! Espérennos! —se quejó.

Sin embargo, Naruto no aguardó más. Pasó corriendo a su lado, chocando su hombro con brusquedad -haciendo que Kiba trastabillara hacia delante- gritando todo el trayecto —¡Sakura, espérame!

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, propinando un buen golpe en la nuca del rubio –cuando estuvo a su alcance- e ignorando deliberadamente sus quejas en relación al dolor provocado. Una vez ignorado este episodio, todos partieron hacia el destino encomendado. Intentando apresurar el paso para poder así recuperar los minutos perdidos en la entrada de Konoha por Kiba y el rubio, y su disputa infantil. La cual no los había retrasado más de uno o dos minutos pero que, para Shino, esta demora era inadmisible ya que desde el inicio tenía todo planeado y estructurado, hasta el horario en el que llegarían al lugar del accidente, al otro día.

Mientras tanto, durante el trayecto, Naruto no dejó de hablar, la mayoría de las veces dirigiéndose a Sakura, la cual respondía con cierto fastidio al principio pero que finalmente cedió en su tono de tedio y aceptó la conversación desinteresada. Aparentemente, el principal tópico de sus discusiones, era Sasuke, al menos por lo que el castaño llegó a oír pues no estaba interesado realmente en el asunto, Hinata por otro lado, permanecía atenta a todo lo que Naruto hacía y decía, su mirada blanca transformándose en una de tristeza, lenta y progresivamente. Para él, ella era invisible. Para ella, él lo era todo. Y para Kiba, todo era demasiado fastidioso. Realmente no entendía cómo Hinata podía sentir algo por alguien que rara vez miraba en su dirección. Que rara vez la notaba. Alguien que era tan distraído como para olvidarse completamente de su presencia. Era simplemente absurdo.

Entonces, la vio tropezar con una rama —¡Hinata, cuidado! —exclamó el Inuzuka, pero era demasiado tarde. La joven había fallado al poner el pie en la rama siguiente –mientras viajaban saltando de árbol en árbol- y caía en picada contra el piso. Chocando bruscamente contra la tierra del bosque que atravesaban, cayendo sobre su pie izquierdo, lo cual provocó un dolor punzante y casi insoportable en su tobillo. Los cuatro restantes miembros del equipo se detuvieron y bajaron a inspeccionarla.

—Hinata ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kiba con Akamaru, acercándose primero a donde se encontraba ella. La muchacha, sin embargo, no levantó la vista, no miró a su amigo ni a Shino, tampoco a Sakura y mucho menos a Naruto, simplemente asintió, intentando ponerse en pie pero al primer intento volvió a caer al suelo, aferrando su tobillo.

Shino se acercó y examinó a su compañera de equipo, indicando a Sakura que se acercara también para observar la lesión de la Hyuuga. La pelirrosa inmediatamente asintió y se agachó frente a la pierna de la chica, tomando el tobillo con precaución y manos gentiles —¿Duele? —preguntó haciendo leve presión con los dedos índice y pulgar en la zona inflamada y amoratada. La respuesta de Hinata fue una simple mueca de dolor.

—Es una esguince de tobillo, creo —sentenció. Naruto se acercó a contemplar el abultado y negro tobillo de la chica con ojos preocupados. —¡¡¡¿Puedes curarla Sakura?!!! —chilló impaciente. Hinata levantó la mirada discretamente para ver, con las mejillas sonrojadas, a Naruto pero inmediatamente volvió a ocultar sus ojos blancos de la vista de los demás. No quería que la vieran de aquella forma, débil, torpe y vulnerable por lo que, intentando ignorar el dolor, intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, fallando miserablemente en el intento. Sakura se apresuró a atrapar su caída.

—No deberías intentar levantarte, Hinata.

—L-Lo siento —tartamudeó, su voz quebrándose ligeramente.

Esta vez fue Shino quien repitió a la pelirrosa la pregunta que segundos antes había formulado Naruto —¿Puedes curarla?

Sakura asintió, segura de sí misma, de poder lograrlo —Si. Pero tomará tiempo, todos sus ligamentos están rotos y quizá tiene quebrado el hueso, no estoy segura pero quizá perdamos el día.

_Quizá perdamos el día_, repitió en su mente con tristeza y unas inmensas ganas de llorar la abatieron. Las lágrimas pujaban por salir pero ella no lo permitía, no lo permitiría, aún si su cuerpo temblara por los espasmos del llanto reprimido ella lo disimularía. No era tan fuerte como para lograrlo pero lo haría, no lloraría. No quería ser vista como débil. No había querido ser un estorbo y retrasar la misión pero una vez más había logrado demorar a todos. Se había quedado atrás, había cometido un error y los demás pagarían las consecuencias de su torpeza. Como siempre, sus esfuerzos por mejorar eran vanos, fútiles e inútiles. Siempre que lo intentaba terminaba cayendo y a veces se cansaba de derrumbarse, de verse por debajo de todos, de tener que volver a ponerse de pie una y otra vez, solo Naruto le daba esa fortaleza, y ahora la estaba viendo de esa forma, pensando seguramente que era una tonta. Y no solo eso, había arruinado también la planificación de Shino y sabía cuanto le disgustaba que las cosas no salieran como debían salir. Quiso inmediatamente disculparse —L-Lo s-siento Sh-Shino. Yo... n-no q-quise-

El Aburame la interrumpió, sus ojos ocultos como siempre detrás de sus oscuras gafas —Cuando un camarada esta en apuro lo correcto es tender una mano a este.

Naruto sonrió —¡¡Eso es cierto!! No te preocupes, Hinata —exclamó inclinándose hacia el rostro de la chica—. Sakura te curará y quedarás como nueva. ¿Verdad?

La pelirrosa asintió, sonriendo también y comenzando a acumular chakra de color verde esmeralda en la palma de sus manos, la cual acercó con lentitud a la zona herida y la hizo fluir por el tobillo inflamado de Hinata, con sumo cuidado —¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!  
Sin mirarla la Hyuuga asintió débilmente con la cabeza, ignorando la tristeza que crecía en su interior, intentando contener las frías y crueles gotas de sal que cortaban el filo de sus ojos e intentaban zafarse por la pálida piel de sus mejillas, con todas sus fuerzas —G-Gracias —susurró y por el resto del tratamiento no volvió a pronunciar otra palabra. A lo lejos, Shino, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru preparaban el campamento para pasar la noche, asumiendo de forma implícita que ya no volverían a viajar ese día, por su culpa.


	5. Luciérnagas

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

5/20

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y me alegro de saber que, hasta el momento, la historia atrajo su atención y quizá ¿gustó?. En todo caso, les agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi humilde fic. Gracias. Y gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, se que parece algo deprimente -quizá- por momentos pero no siempre es así y no es esa la intención de la historia así que no se preocupen. No pretendo dejar a Hinata estancada en sí misma. De todas formas, gracias por su opinión. Espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes y de cómo perciben la historia y los capítulos. Espero, también, que este capítulo les guste y sea de su agrado... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

V

"Luciérnagas"

Desde el incidente ocurrido horas atrás se había encontrado demasiado ocupado, demasiado atareado, ayudando a preparar el lugar donde acamparían y reconociendo el terreno y los alrededores, asegurándose que no hubiera peligro alguno en el perímetro, por lo que no había tenido la ocasión de acercarse a ella, pero la había estado observando de reojo con cierta preocupación. Hinata se encontraba sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído, apartada de todos, inclinada levemente hacia delante con algo de hielo envuelto en una tela que aplicaba contra su tobillo vendado, haciendo una mueca de dolor de vez en cuando. Los rayos rojos del atardecer adornando su piel pálida. _Tristeza_. Pensó, contemplando su expresión abatida. Sus irises blancos carentes de toda luminiscencia, de toda emoción. Hinata tenía _esa _mirada, de soledad y desconsuelo con que la había conocido. Ese deje de melancolía y retraimiento que por tantos años la había caracterizado. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante en su mente, la oscuridad empezaba a cernirse y probablemente oyera la voz de su padre diciéndole, una y otra vez, cuan inútil era, cuan vergonzoso era que fuera una Hyuuga, cuan poco honor le hacía al nombre, al clan. Probablemente oiría también la voz de Neji –a pesar de estar en buenos términos ahora con él- repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que le había proferido en el examen chuunin. Vería sus fracasos, vería esa imperfección que tanto odiaba, esa imagen de sí misma que la acechaba. Imagen de vergüenza e inseguridad, inseguridad plantada en su mente por las desdichadas circunstancias de su vida y su familia.

Cuando finalmente terminó sus tareas decidió acercarse, sin embargo Shino se adelantó a él, sentándose de forma silente junto a la muchacha, sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarla. Hinata, al sentir su presencia, murmuró algo que Kiba no llegó a oír, el Aburame contempló el cielo, extendió la mano y mostró a la chica un pequeño insecto negro. Kiba observó la escena con curiosidad preguntándose que estaría haciendo su compañero de equipo.

Hinata parpadeó ante el pequeño bicho de color negro —¿Qué-

—Las luciérnagas usan su luz para atraer a los machos —dijo Shino con la solemnidad y el respeto con que habitualmente solía usar al referirse a los insectos— sin importar la intensidad de la luz o cuantas veces la enciendan —y sin decir más se puso de pie y se alejó, dejando a la joven Hyuuga pensativa.

_Definitivamente Shino necesita relacionarse más con seres humanos_, pensó Kiba con una sonrisa, sin embargo, encontró que la metáfora resultaba adecuada, sino perfecta, para describir a la chica. Hinata era como una luciérnaga. Pequeña y frágil, casi invisible a la vista. Rodeada constantemente de una oscuridad que intentaba sofocarla, apagar su luz, luz evanescente y casi imperceptible que rara vez los demás notaban. Luz que solo se hacía visible a quienes se tomaban la molestia de observarla, observar a su alrededor y notarla. Un tenue destello intangible en la inmensa penumbra, luchando por hacerse notar, hacerse ver, hacerse oír. Por ser alguien, alguien digna de ser admirada.

Aún así no comprendía en que contexto Shino había pronunciado esas palabras, Hinata aún se veía desanimada –aunque en menor medida- y su curiosidad hacía estragos en el interior del chico, por lo que decidió nuevamente acercarse a ella. Preguntarle que le pasaba.

—¡Ey! —exclamó sonriendo, sentándose junto a la chica, contemplando el delicado tobillo de ella. Hinata levantó la mirada entristecida y volvió a posar la vista en su pierna—. ¿Te duele la pierna?

Ella negó con la cabeza débilmente —N-No. No mucho.

—Mejor así —replicó el castaño, estirando el brazo y colocando su mano sobre la mano de ella que sostenía el hielo contra las vendas—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

—N-No, estoy bien, Kiba —dijo afectivamente, su voz suave y cálida, un susurró en la noche. El castaño apartó la mano y se enderezó, observándola fijo.

—Bien. ¿Qué te sucede? —exclamó con la forma frontal de decir las cosas que tanto lo caracterizaba. Temió, por un breve instante, haber sonado demasiado brusco o entrometido, quizá, pero luego disperso esa idea, Hinata lo conocía, en demasía, de hecho era una de las pocas personas que lo conocía realmente, y no se ofendería porque actuara de esa forma. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Y-Yo...

—Porque puedo ver que te sucede algo. Shino también lo notó porque oí que te dijo algo sobre las luciérnagas —las mejillas de ella enrojecieron de repente. ¿Había oído él aquello? No que le molestara realmente que su otro amigo y compañero de equipo la hubiera oído pero había decidido contarle a Shino, principalmente, por un motivo. El Aburame tendía a ser más discreto y reservado. Algo así como un confidente para ella. Kiba, en cambio, tendía a ser más extrovertido y alegre, alguien en quien podía confiar que la hiciera reír y sonreír. Alguien que bromeaba a menudo pero no alguien a quien preguntarle algo tan íntimo como lo que tenía en mente, el castaño probablemente se reiría de ella.

—N-No es nada... —susurró.

Él colocó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y la observó de reojo, ofendido por la falta de confianza por parte de ella —Ajá, seguro —ironizó—. Ya entendí, es algo que no puedo saber yo.

La muchacha lo observó dolida por el tono que percibió en las palabras de él —N-No. No es eso... E-Es solo que... Yo... No quiero decirlo. Sonará tonto.

Kiba rió —¿Tonto? No deberías pensar esas cosas, Hinata. Yo no pensaré que es tonto, así como no lo pensó Shino.

La joven juntó ambas manos delante se su pecho y comenzó a mover nerviosamente los dedos, chocando la punta de ambos dedos índice la una con la otra, una y otra vez —Eh... —balbuceó. Kiba la observó sorprendido, Hinata no hacía eso a menos que se encontrara delante de Naruto o lo que fuera a decir tuviera carácter de algo particularmente vergonzoso. De otra forma, nunca lo hacía delante de él, así como rara vez tartamudeaba. Había dejado de hacerlo con ellos años atrás, ahora solo lo hacía frente al rubio.

—Solo escúpelo —dijo con una sonrisa intentando animarla. La joven bajó la cabeza y asintió, tomando aliento para hacer la pregunta que tanto temía decir.

—¿T-Tú n-notas q-que s-soy una chica? —él permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, contemplando a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando comprobar que no se trataba de una broma, aunque de antemano sabía que no lo era.

Confundido, rascó su nuca —¿Esto tiene que ver con Naruto?

La joven levantó la vista y contempló al rubio reír, conversando con Sakura, en la distancia, junto al fuego —B-Bueno, si... Un poco. M-Me preguntaba si... t-tu notabas que soy una chica.

Él exclamó —Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído —arrojando los brazos al aire. La expresión de Hinata se tornó en una de vergüenza, tristeza y soledad. Kiba se apresuró inmediatamente a corregirse. _¡Genial! Yo y mi estúpida bocota _—¡No! No me refería a ti, Hinata.

—¿No?

—¡Claro que no! Y claro que noto que eres una chica —distraído tomó un mechón violáceo del cabello de ella y jugó por unos instantes con él hasta dejarlo caer nuevamente en su sitio —¿Es por eso que te dejaste crecer el cabello cuando teníamos catorce?

La joven asintió ocultando sus ojos pálidos bajo su oscuro flequillo —S-Si. P-Piensas que es tonto ¿Verdad?

—Un poco —admitió con calma. Hinata cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando ignorar la tristeza y la decepción que sentía en aquellos momentos, la misma que había sentido cuando había preguntado a su compañero años atrás, cuando Naruto había regresado, si estaba distinta y él lo había negado, alegando que, en su opinión, ella estaba igual.

—L-Lo se... —susurró— no soy bonita o femenina como S-Sakura o I-Ino y p-pensé q-que si dejaba crecer mi cabello...

—No tienes ser como ellas para que él note que eres una chica —dijo, refiriéndose a Naruto con aquel "él" desdeñoso. Hinata continuó contemplando su tobillo, sumida en su propio torbellino de pensamientos y autocompasión.

—P-Pero N-Naruto nota a S-Sakura. Ella es f-fuerte, yo no.

Él chasqueó la lengua —¿Y? Sakura es gritona y aterradora cuando está enfada. Ino lo mismo. No querría estar cerca cuando estallen.

—P-Pero he v-visto como N-Naruto mira a S-Sakura... —susurró al borde del llanto, ocultando sus ojos vidriosos de la mirada oscura de él, sin embargo, Kiba percibió el aroma a agua y sal antes que emergiera de sus blancos ojos.

—¡Maldición, Hinata, no llores! —imploró el castaño sabiendo lo que vendría, siendo conciente de que una vez que las lágrimas empezaran a correr por su rostro él no sería capaz de detenerlas. De contenerla. Ni siquiera era bueno con las palabras, Shino era bueno con ellas, él era simplemente demasiado torpe para expresar lo que pensaba. Siempre, de una forma u otra, las palabras salían de forma incorrecta y lo único que lograba era empeorar la situación aún más.

—L-Lo s-si-siento, K-Kiba —balbuceó, forzándose a mantener la lágrima furtiva en su ojo. No quería llorar, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero la situación la sobrepasaba. Estaba, sin quererlo, retrocediendo en todos sus logros. Volviendo a su solitaria coraza protectora, la misma en la que había vivido por tantos años.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, sus palabras sonando más hoscas de lo verdaderamente intencionadas —Vamos, no tartamudees. Tú no haces eso frente a nosotros.

—L-Lo s-sien-

—Ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte conmigo, Hinata —recordó, la chica asintió. A pesar del tono adusto de su compañero de equipo sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas.

—Lo se...

Kiba colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y elevando su mirada contempló el, ahora oscurecido, cielo —Shino definitivamente pasa demasiado tiempo con los insectos y no el suficiente con humanos pero tiene razón ¿Sabes? Con lo que dijo antes...

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces contemplando al chico —¿Uh? —había olvidado las palabras de su otro compañero de equipo.

Él aún pensaba en ella como una luciérnaga, pequeña y frágil, invisible a la vista de aquellos que no buscaran contemplarla. Que no se percataran de su efímera presencia —Es estúpido querer ser como Sakura, solo un desquiciado se acercaría a ella —sonrió ampliamente—. Deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso.

—¿T-Tú crees...? —murmuró recobrando lentamente la compostura y dejando entrever una sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Lo sé —aseguró carismáticamente a pesar de la ligera sensación de incomodidad en su interior, sensación que deliberadamente intentó ignorar. Sabía qué era, de qué se trataba, pero no le permitiría llegar más lejos, no dejaría que creciera en él, que acechara su superficie, que tomara control de él. Que perdiera su propia cordura en el intento. _¡No!_. Bramó en su mente, luchando contra el impulso que pulsaba desde sí mismo. Nunca había sido realmente bueno en controlar sus instintos pero debería aprender a hacerlo, debería aprender a controlarse, a mantener eso que crecía dentro suyo a un lado, encerrarlo y mantenerlo en el olvido, por su bien, y el de Hinata.

—¿Te duele? —dijo rápidamente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el tobillo de ella, intentando dispersarse.

La joven sonrió gentilmente, completamente ajena a la batalla interna que tenía lugar en el interior de su amigo —N-No. Estoy bien, gracias.

Poniéndose de pie se estiró, extendiendo ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y arqueando levemente la espalda hacia atrás —Me alegro —replicó, aliviado de haber podido suprimir aquella urgencia desesperada—. Iré a comer algo ¿Vienes?

—Umm... —un repentino retorcijón desde el estómago de ella hizo que el Inuzuka estallara en carcajadas, Hinata lo contempló avergonzada, con ambas mejillas teñidas de un suave matiz rosado.

—He ahí mi respuesta —replicó aún riendo y alejándose hacia el fuego, donde se encontraban los demás, Hinata lo siguió de cerca, sonriendo débilmente con la vista puesta en la espalda del chico. _Gracias... Kiba..._

Esa noche, cuando estaba en su bolsa de dormir, entre Hinata y Shino, junto a las brazas extinguidas del fuego, contemplando la luna con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, vio una nimia chispa de luz, un pequeño destello oscilar alrededor de su cabeza con aire ligero, con gesto tímido y acobardado, una luciérnaga. La primera que veía desde el inicio del verano. Y ante ella no pudo evitar sonreír, rozando con sus colmillos la superficie de su labio inferior, mordiéndolo luego fuertemente, disipando, por medio del incisivo dolor, la necesidad renovada de extender su mano y tocarla, atraparla para sí. Poseerla, de la forma más celosa y egoísta. Forma que solo él podía comprender, en el interior de su mente. _¡Maldición!_.


	6. Macho alfa

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

6/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, espero, este sexto capítulo sea de su agrado. Como siempre, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia y tomarse la molestia de leerla. Ojalá les guste hasta el momento. Y gracias, aún más, a quienes amablemente me dejan sus reviews haciéndome saber su opinión, que es valiosa para mi. Gracias, de verdad, porque es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareja principalmente y no estoy segura de cómo resultó. Espero, al menos, que ustedes la disfruten. Yo por mi parte seguiré subiendo un capítulo todos los días, como prometí. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!!.

* * *

**Imperfección**

VI

"Macho alfa"

Su forma de concebir el mundo era bastante sencilla, tal como se jactaba él mismo de serlo. Sencillo. Simple. Eso quería creer porque así le habían enseñado desde pequeño que eran las cosas, al menos en el interior de su clan. El clan Inuzuka, compuesto tanto de perros como humanos, se basaba en una jerarquía similar a la de una manada. El liderazgo se establecía, por ende, mediante un estatus de fortaleza física y poder. Su madre, en el seno de su familia, cumplía ese rol, y él debía obedecer a ella, mientras viviera bajo su comando, sin oponer resistencia. A su vez, cada familia respondía a un líder común. En su relación con Akamaru sucedía lo mismo. Desde pequeño se le había instruido que debía establecerse como el macho alfa para que el perro que le fuera asignado, en su caso Akamaru, respondiera a él correctamente y se convirtiera en su compañero inseparable, bautizando así al animal como un macho beta, obligado a responder a su líder, amo, pero con el estatus necesario para desafiarlo si este cometía un error, tal y como había hecho Akamaru, años atrás, en su lucha contra Ukon y Sakon, mordiéndolo para que reaccionara. Pero a pesar de que estas relaciones parecieran, en apariencia, superficiales y carentes de sentimientos resultaban en realidad todo lo contrario. El lazo establecido en la manada se consolidaba, por encima de las habilidades y el poder, mediante relaciones de camaradería y amistad, así como también sentimientos más intensos que los unían. La fidelidad jugaba, entonces, un papel clave. Lealtad era algo que los Inuzuka habían aprendido de sus compañeros caninos años atrás y aún, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la profesaban por sobre todo lo demás, como una ley inquebrantable. Por esa razón resultaban siempre transparentes a la vista de los demás, para ellos, la palabra traición no tenía cabida. En ningún contexto y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Así, el equipo 8 era para Kiba su pequeña y propia manada, y la contemplaba bajo las mismas leyes simples con las que se había criado. Para él, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, y por extensión Kohaku, eran su manada. Y aunque habitualmente se viera obligado a ceder el liderazgo a Kurenai o Shino, según la jerarquía establecida en el mundo shinobi en que vivían, era él el macho alfa. En su forma de concebir el mundo era él el encargado de proteger a aquellos que consideraba suyos. Su territorio. Y a pesar de ser, la mayor parte del tiempo, alguien extrovertido, poco serio y bromista, cuando se trataba de defender lo suyo lo hacía con colmillos y garras. Podía, si lo necesitaba y la situación lo requería, ser extremadamente feroz, al punto de perder todo control por el momento.

Así era él, su forma de ser competitiva y su tendencia a resaltar se debían a cómo Kiba concebía el mundo. Su mundo. Su equipo, su manada. Habitualmente se sentía impulsado a llamar la atención, otras a competir por ella, reconocía en los demás potenciales rivales. Rivalidades sin sentimientos negativos algunos, simplemente por el hecho de ser similares a él. De mostrarse firmes y decididos. Naruto era una de ellas, una rivalidad que por años había mantenido. En un principio el rubio no había significado amenaza alguna para él, en la academia, pero entonces él mismo no comprendía la jerarquía como lo hacía ahora, y Naruto no era nadie. Un bufón, lo más bajo de la escala. Pero ahora la situación era diferente, el rubio no era el mismo que había sido a los 8, a los 13 había logrado vencerlo y eso Kiba nunca lo había olvidado. La competitividad en su interior se acrecentaba más y más conforme el tiempo pasaba. Quería derrotarlo, alzarse sobre él, como le habían indicado que debía hacer. El goce que las constantes competencias con Naruto producían era inmenso. Y por esa razón Kiba le tenía gran estima, lo respetaba, a pesar de disimular el hecho con insultos y humillaciones, pues no quería admitir que lo consideraba un igual. Quería reclamar como suyo lo que le pertenecía, arrebatarle parte de ese dominio que le correspondía y dentro del cual, sin el mismo rubio saberlo, se encontraba Hinata. _Hinata_, quien pertenecía a _su _manada. Esa era la explicación lógica que encontraba a su posesivo e impulsivo comportamiento, y se aferraría a ella pues era todo lo que tenía. Todo lo que le quedaba para proteger su sanidad, su dignidad. _Se trata de eso, sólo eso_. No había razón alguna para no creerlo.

—¡Naruto! —rugió, contemplando al frente, mientras saltaban de rama en rama hacia el destino fijado por su misión. Todos, incluido el rubio, se voltearon a verlo. Una amplia sonrisa socarrona se extendió en los labios del castaño —Se que puedo llegar antes que tú.

Inmediatamente, como era de esperarse, Naruto respondió gustoso al reto —¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras, Kiba!

Sakura, ante la inmadurez de ambos, negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras que Hinata contempló a Kiba con cierta ansiedad y el ceño levemente fruncido —K-Kiba —intentó detenerlo, pero los dos, tanto el Inuzuka como el rubio, ya habían dado inicio a la carrera, desapareciendo rápidamente entre los árboles.

Shino chasqueó la lengua, contemplando hacia delante, y luego se volvió a su compañera —Hinata —la llamó.

La joven Hyuuga se volteó a verlo —¿S-Si?

—Vigila a esos dos.

—¡S-Si! —exclamó, haciendo los sellos necesarios para la activación—. ¡Byakugan!

Sus blanca pupilas habitualmente invisibles se agrietaron y las venas de sus temples, y aquellas que corrían debajo de su piel alrededor de sus ojos, se marcaron, su relieve por encima de la pálida tez de la muchacha obvio a la vista de los demás. _Kiba... N-Naruto..._, pensó buscando a ambos con la mirada. Fijando la vista hacia delante, donde ya nada podía escapar a sus ojos, ni siquiera la materialidad de los árboles bloqueaba su campo de visión. _¿Dónde están?_. Finalmente los encontró, 500 metros más adelante y avanzando en cuatro patas, atravesando el bosque como una flecha, a gran velocidad. Akamaru seguía a su amo de cerca.

—Los veo... —susurró, concentrándose en seguirles el rastro. Aparentemente, por la velocidad a la que iban, y el terreno recorrido, iban empatados. Sin embargo, eventualmente, uno se adelantaba al otro y la mayor de las veces era Naruto, aún así Kiba se esforzaba por seguirle el ritmo, alcanzándolo inmediatamente cuando el rubio intentaba adquirir ventaja.

Por un largo trecho continuaron así, hasta que en algún punto, cuando ya ambos jóvenes alcanzaban los límites de la visión de Hinata, la Hyuuga tuvo que acelerar el paso para no perderlos de vista. Sakura y Shino la siguieron al instante, la pelirrosa insultando a su compañero de equipo todo el trayecto.

—¡Woohoo! —aulló Kiba, con una amplia sonrisa, adelantándose a Naruto por unos metros, sintiendo la corteza de las ramas que iba dejando atrás arrancarse por el brusco roce de sus garras. El aire chocando contra su rostro resultaba quizá, en ese instante, la sensación más liberadora y deliciosa que hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo. A esa velocidad, nada podía detenerlo, nada podía tocarlo. Sabía que si lograba mantener el ritmo lo lograría, vencería a Naruto y ganaría la carrera, pero por momentos el aliento parecía faltarle.

Naruto se apresuró poniéndose nuevamente al lado del Inuzuka, al igual que el castaño, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro —¡No dejaré que me ganes, de veras!

Apretando los dientes, aceleró, forzando todo su cuerpo al máximo. Compeliendo a cada músculo de sus brazos y piernas a apresurar el paso, sintiendo el escozor en sus pulmones incrementarse. No importaba si por instantes le costaba respirar, no tenía importancia en el momento. La velocidad de su cuerpo impulsado hacia delante era lo único que importaba, lo era todo, ya no pensaba, toda racionalidad dejada atrás lo llevaba a seguir, a saltar de árbol en árbol con más y más intensidad, quebrando ahora las ramas a su paso. Naruto, a su lado, hacía lo mismo indicando que tomaba en serio aquello, que lo tomaba a él en serio, y eso lo complacía. De sobremanera.

Una oleada de adrenalina sacudió su cuerpo y un áspero gruñido de placer escapó su garganta. _¡Lo lograré!_, pensó, sus fuerzas completamente renovadas, tanto que parecía desbordar por su piel en pequeñas gotas de sudor.

—¡Si! —rugió, extendiendo al máximo su cuerpo en el salto final. Desgraciadamente, Naruto lo alcanzó en el último segundo, resultando toda la competencia en empate—. ¡No!

El rubio rió —Te dije que no dejaría que me vencieras y yo nunca retiro lo dicho.

El Inuzuka refunfuñó, fastidiado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. Al menos se complació de ver que Naruto también había sudado, tanto o más que él —Maldición. No puede ser que haya empatado contigo —jadeó.

Naruto sonrió, imitando a su amigo y limpiándose la frente con la manga de su ropa —La próxima vez te venceré.

—Sueña —ironizó, carcajeando.

La voz profunda de alguien detrás suyo atrajo su atención —No habrá próxima vez.

Kiba, agitado, contempló al resto del equipo desconcertado. Por un momento había olvidado que no estaban solamente ellos dos y que aquello era una misión —Oh... —resopló— lo siento, Shino.

El hombre contempló al que fuera su compañero de equipo con expresión impasible —Deberías —declaró, luego se volvió a Naruto, aguardando también por parte de él una disculpa, la cual no llegó, haciendo que el ánimo del Aburame se tornara aún más oscuro que antes.

Sakura, al notar esto e impulsada por su propio enfado con el rubio golpeó a Naruto en la nuca, enviándolo de rostro al suelo —¡¡Idiota, esto es una misión!!

Naruto se incorporó lentamente, frotando su frente con la palma de su mano, su expresión una de absoluto arrepentimiento —¡Ouch! Eso dolió, Sakura...

La joven colocó ambas manos en su cintura, observándolo desde arriba en señal de disgusto —Te merecías eso y mucho más.

—¡P-Pero-

—No me vengas con excusas —le advirtió peligrosamente.

Hinata, que había estado contemplando la escena acobardada y desbordada de una profunda compasión por el chico, decidió intervenir de forma respetuosa, poniendo un fin a los maltratos de Sakura —Y-Yo... c-creo que N-Naruto entendió, S-Sakura...

El rubio dedicó una amplia sonrisa en la dirección donde se encontraba la Hyuuga, haciendo que inmediatamente se sonrojara —¡Gracias, Hinata!

—D-De n-na-da N-Naruto —tartamudeó. Kiba, ante esto, puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba simplemente que hiciera eso.

—¿Ves, Sakura? Hinata es mucho más amable conmigo.

La pelirrosa chasqueó la lengua —Eso es solo porque tú-

—¡Sakura! —gruñó Kiba, deteniéndola de cometer una tontería. Sabía como terminaba esa frase, Shino también lo sabía porque se había adelantado un paso para detenerla, inclusive Hinata había anticipado que diría, que por un momento había temido lo peor. Todos lo sabían, todos menos Naruto. Y no era justo que ella revelara algo que no le incumbía, en lo más mínimo.

La joven Hyuuga suspiró aliviada, llevando ambas manos a su pecho y cerrando suavemente los ojos. Sakura la miró apenada, apartándose del rubio con aire esquivo —Lo siento.

Naruto contempló la escena desconcertado, sin comprender realmente qué sucedía a su alrededor —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué te disculpas, Sakura? —instó. Kiba, que hasta el momento había permanecido de pie junto a Shino, se acercó hasta Naruto y, extendiendo la mano, lo levantó por la parte trasera del cuello de sus ropas, sin dificultad alguna. Ignorando deliberadamente las preguntas del chico —¡Ey!

—Levántate ¿Quieres? No tenemos todo el día.

Shino asintió, contemplando el cielo meditabundo, analizando las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Afortunadamente, la infantil conducta de su compañero y Naruto, que había llevado a aquella absurda carrera, les había hecho adelantar gran parte del trayecto por lo que, suponía, debían estar cerca de la aldea y la zona donde había ocurrido el derrumbe. Quizá, si continuaban viajando una hora más llegarían aquel mismo día.

—Continuemos —decretó. Todos parecieron de acuerdo pues en cuestión de segundos habían retomado el viaje, encaminándose a gran velocidad hacia el destino que los llevaba su misión.

Kiba, que iba un poco más atrás junto con Akamaru, sonrió a Hinata —¿Qué te pareció la carrera?

La muchacha parpadeó aturdida —¿C-Cómo supiste que la vi?

El castaño rió sonoramente —Supuse que Shino te diría que nos echaras un ojo. ¿Y? —insistió, orgulloso por su desempeño—. ¿Qué te pareció?

Una sonrisa suave y contenida agració la expresión de la chica, no quería confesarlo ni lo diría en voz alta pero encontraba la actitud de ambos divertida —E-Estuvo bien, por poco y ganas...

Kiba, indignado, rascó su nuca —La próxima vez lo lograré, ya lo verá.

—Umm... ¿K-Kiba?

Se volvió nuevamente a verla, ambas cejas alzadas —¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

—¿Por qué compites con N-Naruto? —su pregunta completamente inocente y honesta. Sabía Kiba que se trataba solo de absoluta curiosidad.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, saltando a la siguiente rama junto a Hinata —Es divertido —replicó sonriendo y no era una mentira. Una verdad a medias, quizá. Sí disfrutaba retando a Naruto, desafiándolo, pero el placer de hacerlo era inmensamente mayor. Ella no comprendería las verdaderas razones de porque lo hacía, Hinata no veía el mundo como lo hacía Kiba. No concebía a ellos como una sola unidad, como una manada, no comprendía lo que significaba que le arrebataran la atención de un miembro de ella. No sentía la necesidad de recuperar dicha atención que a él lo compelía. Obtener, pues aquella atención nunca había sido suya, esa atención de ella que él no poseía. Si lo pensaba humanamente era tonto, absurdo inclusive, sonando como alguien celoso, pero no era el caso, no podía serlo, porque él no competía por la persona, por Hinata, él competía por el reconocimiento de ella. Por ser considerado macho alfa por ella. Por obtener su absoluta atención, nada más. Eso quería creer y eso creería, nadie podría decirle lo contrario porque hacerlo sería pensar que el mundo no era tan simple como él creía, él mismo no era tan simple, por eso no lo creería. Continuaría aferrado a su opinión y no cedería. _Punto final_.


	7. Superación

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

7/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, acá esta el capítulo 7 de esta historia. Gracias, de antemano, por darle una oportunidad y tomarse la molestia de leerla. Y, aún más, gracias a quienes me dan a saber su opinión. De verdad, gracias. Espero el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

VII  
"Superación"

Observaron el gran cúmulo de rocas acumuladas las unas sobre las otras obturando su paso hacia la aldea, taponando toda entrada a las viviendas que, sabían, se encontraban detrás de aquel colosal derrumbe, impidiéndoles cualquier vía de acceso. Comprendieron entonces la importancia de aquella misión que Tsunade les había asignado, a ambos lados del camino había personas, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños acampando no muy lejos de donde había ocurrido el derrumbe, esperando con los dedos cruzados un milagro que les permitiera volver a su hogar. A sus casas. Muchos de ellos serían, quizá, parientes o amigos de aquellos que no tuvieron tanta suerte de escapar de la catástrofe, quedando atrapados en quien sabe qué estado, luchando por sus vidas, si es que aún eran suyas. Pero no todo estaba perdido aún.

Naruto levantó el brazo, en forma de puño, exclamando al cielo —¡¡¡Vamos a sacarlos!!! —con esa excesiva confianza en sí mismo que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sakura y Hinata ambas sonriendo débilmente, la actitud del rubio siempre producía esa aplastante sensación de poder lograrlo todo.

La Hyuuga asintió, recobrando parte de la confianza perdida por el accidente de su tobillo y la humillación que había sentido —S-Si... —susurró, haciendo con las manos los sellos pertinentes—. ¡Byakugan!

Una vez más sus pupilas blancas se agrietaron y las venas de sus temples trazaron un relieve en su piel nívea, toda materialidad que antes bloqueara su vista inmediatamente perdida. Rápidamente empezó a examinar el área con la mirada buscando rastros de las personas accidentadas, esperando encontrar el latido, aún si débil, de un corazón. Ese gratificante palpitar inmediatamente se hizo presente ante sus ojos.

—A-Ahí —exclamó señalando hacia donde percibía la imagen— a 10 metros de profundidad bajo las rocas.

Sakura se envaró —¿Estado?

—D-Débil...

Naruto arremetió sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo un clon de sombra en el trayecto y creando junto con su ayuda una gran bola de chakra en su mano derecha, la cual hizo estallar contra la roca primera haciéndola volar en pequeños pedazos, quedando prácticamente en escombros. Detrás había otra roca.

Kiba sonrió, comenzando a hacer circular el chakra en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el poder colmar cada vena y arteria, cada rincón de su ser lenta e intensamente. No permitiría que Naruto se luciera de esa forma, no dejaría que se llevara toda la gloria. _De ninguna forma_, pensó. Sin siquiera intentar contenerlo un feroz gruñido hizo vibrar su garganta y escapó por sus labios, ya sus garras estaban lo suficientemente afiladas para atacar.

—¡¡Tsuuga!! —bramó finalmente girando a gran velocidad hacia la roca más próxima, la cual se fragmentó en trozos diminutos al mero contacto. Jadeando, contempló su trabajo —Vaya... esto será duro. ¡Akamaru! —el animal trotó hasta él—. Intentaremos ahora con un Gatsuuga.

Naruto, al observar esto, aumentó la cantidad de clones creados, haciendo que cada uno de ellos, a la par con otro, crearan el rasengan y arremetieran contra las rocas quebrándolas con más efectividad. Kiba, en respuesta, aumentó la intensidad de su ataque. Una y otra vez arremetieron, tanto Naruto –utilizando el rasengan- como Kiba y Akamaru –usando el gatsuuga. Finalmente, llegaron a donde se encontraba la persona herida.

Sakura acudió al instante —Apártense —les ordenó a ambos con voz severa, sacando el magullado cuerpo de un joven de entre los escombros, una vez fuera de peligro, comenzó a intentar curar sus heridas mediante chakra.

Hinata se dirigió al castaño —¿K-Kiba?

El chico se volteó a verla, apartando el sudor de su frente —¿Si?

—Umm... p-pensaba que quizá nosotros podríamos seguir buscando a los demás para asegurarnos que todos estén a salvo.

Naruto, al oírla, sonrió —¡Hagámoslo!

Un sutil rubor se esparció por su nívea piel y sin pensarlo dos veces, accedió, asintiendo con una gentil sonrisa —S-Si, N-Naruto... —cerró los ojos y realizó con su mano unos sellos—. ¡Byakugan!

Una vez más, escaneó el área rocosa con la vista, examinando con absoluta concentración y determinación cada rincón, buscando desesperada el latido de un corazón humano. Un indicio de vida, algo. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, halló una segunda víctima que aún respiraba y vivía. Con las esperanzas renovadas, suspiró aliviada—Allí.

Kiba sonrió, observando a Akamaru –cuya forma actual era idéntica a la de él- de lado y ambos arremetieron una vez más —¡Gatsuuga! —y otra vez— ¡Gatsuuga! —y otra más.

Naruto los imitó, sus clones atacando repetidamente —¡Rasengan! ¡Rasengan! ¡Rasengan!

Sin decir una palabra, como era habitual en él, Shino contempló a ambos trabajar en equipo. Combinarse una y otra vez en los sucesivos ataques a las grandes rocas, logrando un accionar perfecto. Y aunque sabía que aquello no era intencional, que ninguno de los dos había querido combinarse con el otro para trabajar, no podía estar más satisfecho. Las cosas estaban resultando a la perfección —Iré a inspeccionar más adelante.

Hinata asintió, comprendiendo que los insectos del Aburame cubrirían más terreno —E-Está bien —susurró y en un parpadeo el chico desapareció, dejándola sorprendida.

La voz de Kiba la trajo nuevamente a la realidad —¡Hinata! Aquí hay alguien.

—¿A-Alguien? —exclamó inquietada, volviéndose a Sakura, la cual aún continuaba curando al primer herido que habían recuperado del derrumbe —S-Sakura...

La pelirrosa continuó con la vista en la herida abdominal que estaba tratando, su voz firme y su tono levemente alterado —Ya casi termino, Hinata. Dame unos segundos.

—O-Oh. E-Está bien...

Kiba, junto a la víctima, volvió a gritar —Apresúrense —su voz seguida de un débil crack que ninguno oyó. Solo Hinata se percató de que algo andaba mal, al ver con su privilegiada vista una pequeña partícula de polvo caer del cielo.

—K-Kiba, N-Naruto —exclamó con un hilo de voz, sus ojos blancos posándose sobre una gran piedra que desequilibrada por los ataques de ambos shinobi amenazaba con caer sobre ellos. Finalmente, se desprendió. Cayendo a gran velocidad. _No... N-Naruto... K-Kiba..._

Los siguientes instantes pasaron de forma borrosa ante sus llorosos ojos. Aterrada e impulsada por la necesidad de protegerlos se apresuró hacia donde se encontraban ambos, temblando pero sin rastro alguno de duda en su ser, temiendo que sucediera lo peor. No lo permitiría, no podía permitir que aquello sucediera. No toleraría verlos morir, no ante sus ojos, sus dichosos ojos que eran tanto una bendición como una carga. Su carga.

—Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou —susurró, colocándose entre ambos chicos y el cuerpo inmóvil de aquella mujer herida, y las piedras desprendidas que se acercaban a gran velocidad. _No permitiré... _pensó enfocándose en hacer su chakra más cortante, más fuerte y flexible, _que algo malo les suceda... _debía ser fuerte, por ellos, _a K-Kiba y N-Naruto... Daré lo mejor de mí... Haré mi mayor esfuerzo... Ya lo verás N-Naruto..._

Finalmente, las rocas hicieron contacto con las puntas de sus dedos y sus brazos empezaron a danzar con violencia y gran ligereza a su alrededor alejando la amenaza de donde se encontraban, tal era la velocidad en que se movían que se hacía imposible a Kiba seguirlos con la mirada, ni siquiera entonces, cuando tenían 16 años, la había visto hacer tal despliegue de poder. Una y otra vez las piedras salieron disparadas en la dirección opuesta, chocando aquí y allá contra los árboles más próximos. Hasta que se detuvo.

Exhausta, Hinata cayó de espaldas, siendo atajada por Naruto, quien al verla caer se apresuró a tomarla —¡¡Hinata!!

Kiba se acercó también, preocupado —Oy, Hinata... ¿Estás bien? Mírame, Hinata.

Las pestañas de la muchacha oscilaron débilmente —¿L-Lo logré?

Una sonrisa del rubio respondió a su pregunta, ambos estaban bien y a salvo —¿Bromeas? ¡¡Estuviste genial!! ¡De veras!

—¿T-Tu crees? —susurró, recolectando todas sus fuerzas en una débil sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Y-Yo s-solo q-quería p-protegerlos... —sus ojos se cerraron por un instante.

Kiba decidió hablar —Hinata... deberías descansar un instante aquí. Consumiste demasiado chakra.

Ella abrió ambos ojos al instante —¿D-Descansar?

—Si.

—N-No —murmuró intentando incorporarse. Simplemente no podía, no aún, no cuando su misión no había terminado. Necesitaban de sus ojos, del Byakugan, para encontrar a las demás víctimas—. Y-Yo p-puedo... un poco más.

El castaño parpadeó desconcertado, ayudándola junto con Naruto a sentarse —¿Segura? —la joven asintió, ayudándose con sus manos para ponerse de pie, sin embargo antes de lograr erguirse cayó nuevamente de rodillas—. ¡Hinata! Hazme caso.

—N-No. Estoy b-bien. Sólo cansada. Y-Yo p-puedo —miró brevemente a Naruto y sonrió, repitiendo—. Y-Yo p-puedo.

El Inuzuka asintió, comprendiéndola al instante. Aquel era uno de esos instantes, uno de esos importantes momentos en que Hinata ponía a prueba su propia fortaleza, su fe en sí misma y la fe de los demás en ella. Desesperada por ser reconocida. Y no sería él quien le fallara, quien dudara de sus capacidades y la hiciera sentirse inferior. No sería él quien le arrebatara ese particular y precioso momento de superación propia, ni la posibilidad de sentirse fuerte, como creía el Inuzuka que ella en verdad era. Fuerte. Hinata lo era en el absoluto sentido de la palabra. Una sobreviviente, una luchadora —Está bien —sonrió—. Déjame ayudarte.

Tomando la mano extendida de él se incorporó, sonriendo agradecida a su compañero de equipo —G-Gracias, Kiba —susurró para que solo él la oyera.

Él devolvió la sonrisa con creces, sus largos colmillos blancos reluciendo debajo de su labio superior —No hay problema. Además, no podemos dejar que Sakura y Naruto hagan quedar mal a nuestro equipo ¿Verdad? —bromeó. La Hyuuga se limitó simplemente a sonreír, activando el Byakugan una vez más.

Sakura se apresuró entonces a atender a la segunda sobreviviente del derrumbe, aquella que había salvado Hinata de ser aplastada una vez más por las rocas. Sus heridas parecían ser poco más superficiales en comparación con la persona anterior, lo cual la tranquilizó. Podría así terminar más rápido y pasar a la siguiente con mayor velocidad.

Hinata encontró el palpitar débil de otra persona no muy lejos de donde habían rescatado la anterior —E-Encontré el tercero, j-joven de 15 años, estable —informó. Naruto y Kiba se dispusieron al ataque, quebrando y rompiendo piedra tras piedra hasta llegar adonde se encontraba el cuerpo del chico. Al verlos llegar suspiró aliviado, jadeando con dificultad, una punzada en el pecho sonsacándole una mueca de dolor de vez en cuando.

—A-Ayuda... —resopló—. Mi hermana menor está aún bajo las rocas. Tienen que ayudarla, por favor.

Hinata, al oírlo, asintió para sí, volviendo una vez más su vista al derrumbe en busca del cuerpo de la niña. Una y otra vez escaneó la zona, una y otra vez inspeccionó cada rincón accesible a su vista, en vano. Aún así no se rindió, concentró su atención aún más y volvió a analizar el área, con más cuidado que la vez anterior. Observando de reojo como Sakura atendía ahora al chico, mientras seguía buscando. Hasta que finalmente la encontró, sin embargo su Byakugan se vio interrumpido y una lágrima ocupó su lugar. No había pulso, no había respiración o movimiento alguno, nada. No había nada, sólo el cuerpo inerte bajo toneladas de escombros. Un gemido escapó sus labios, y Kiba supo al instante que algo pasaba.

—¡Hinata! —la llamó por encima de su hombro, ella no replicó, simplemente continuó con la vista fija en la dirección en que la niña se encontraba. El aroma a agua y sal quemó sus fosas nasales, hiriéndole su sensible olfato—. Oh, no... ¡Maldición!

Naruto pareció comprender al instante la situación pues su expresión se tornó en una mueca de dolor. Furioso, golpeó el puño contra la roca más próxima, haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran —¡¡No!!

El chico se percató de esto —¿La encontraron? —Sakura contempló a Naruto y luego volvió la vista a la herida que intentaba sanar, evitando deliberadamente los ojos caoba de él.

El cuerpo de la Hyuuga volvió a sacudirse por el espasmo del llanto contenido, aquella niña no tendría más de 7 años —N-No... Q-Quizá no vi bien... —susurró, su voz quebrándose al final—. Byakugan —pero la imagen que sus ojos percibían seguía siendo la misma, indudable e irreversible. Temblando, cayó de rodillas. _N-No... _Inhaló dolorosamente, sintiendo su cabeza ligera y todo a su alrededor dar vueltas descontroladamente, pronto la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella y la rodeó dejándola indefensa, débil cayó contra el suelo, sus ojos cerrándose fuertemente. Un único grito atravesándola antes de perder todo conocimiento de la realidad, un único grito. Su nombre, teñido de temor y preocupación.

—¡¡¡Hinata!!!


	8. Perro salvaje

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

8/20

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por hoy, estoy subiendo este capítulo bastante más temprano de lo que habitualmente lo hago por el hecho de que no estoy segura de poder hacerlo más tarde y no quiero fallar a la promesa de subir un capítulo todos los días, por eso, acá está el capítulo 8; espero les guste. Y, como siempre, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia y leerla. Gracias. Y gracias también a quienes se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión, lo aprecio mucho, y siéntanse libres de hacerme saber lo que piensan. Gracias. Y prometo que habrá más romance, después de todo la historia es de ese género. Solo ténganme un poquito de pacienciencia y espero les guste. ¡¡Nos vemso y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

VIII

"Perro salvaje"

Tomó media hora hacer que Hinata recuperara la conciencia y volviera en sí y otras tres horas permanecieron allí rescatando a los cuatro restantes sobrevivientes de aquel funesto derrumbe, uno de los cuales, un hombre que había estado trabajando para mantener a su familia, no. volvería a caminar. Desgraciadamente, aquello no había sido lo peor de la misión, sino el funeral de la pequeña niña al cual, por respeto, habían decidido asistir, acompañando a su hermano y a sus padres en el inmenso dolor que la pérdida traía. Allí también Hinata estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento, tambaleándose un par de veces cuando ya partían de regreso. El resto del camino, al menos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para olvidar la imagen de los rostros de dolor de los aldeanos, fue silencioso. Aún Naruto, quien siempre tenía un comentario que hacer respecto a algo, viajó en completo y absoluto mutismo. Su expresión, al igual que la de todos, sombría.

Saltando de una rama a la otra, Kiba –junto a Akamaru- se acercó a donde se encontraba Hinata, quien parecía moverse por inercia —Hinata —la llamó pero la muchacha no pareció oírlo pues no se volteó a verlo ni dio señal de siquiera percibir su presencia próxima a ella. Una vez más decidió insistir —Oy, Hinata.

La Hyuuga parpadeó un par de veces, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, o quizá sería más apropiado decir pesadilla, y giró levemente su rostro hacia donde se encontraba su compañero de equipo, aún completamente desconcertada por el repentino despertar —¿K-Kiba?

El chico asintió, contemplando de reojo a Shino asentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Sin embargo, no sabía que decir, él no era bueno con las palabras y situaciones como aquellas le dificultaban el ser espontáneo —Umm... Akamaru piensa que la técnica que usaste para evitar el derrumbe fue genial —musitó. Por supuesto no era realmente Akamaru quien pensaba de esa forma pero supuso que, quizá, diciéndolo de esa forma pudiera levantarle, si bien de forma leve y temporal, el ánimo. Además, no se sentía cómodo diciendo dicha opinión en primera persona.

Hinata pareció, aunque de forma casi imperceptible, algo más animada, al menos ya no permanecía con la vista fija en las ramas por las que avanzaba —¿D-De verdad?

El Inuzuka sonrió, notando el sutil cambio en los ojos blancos de ella. _Al menos es algo_ —Ajá. Y también me dijo que te diga que le encantan las galletas que sueles hacerle —lo cual era cierto. El perro ladró para confirmar las palabras de su amo.

—¿S-Si?

—Si. Y me dijo también... —hizo una pausa, su rostro se tornó serio de repente— que te diga que no fue tu culpa.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y una lágrima amenazó por huir, lágrima que el castaño percibió inmediatamente mediante su sentido del olfato pero de la cual no dijo nada. No quería perturbarla ni hacer la situación aún más incómoda de lo que ya era, pero sentía que debía hacérselo saber, si bien no directamente —Akamaru piensa que no debes culparte.

—Y-Yo... Y-Yo... —balbuceó, intentando hallar las palabras solo para encontrar que en verdad no había nada que decir. Nada que hacer. No podía mentir, no a él, tampoco a Shino –que sabía escuchaba la conversación atento al otro lado-, pues eran sus compañeros, quienes más la conocían y sabían descifrarla en cada instante. Para ambos, ella era transparente. Ellos, junto con Kurenai, eran los únicos en conocer el verdadero dolor que Hinata sentía. Los únicos testigos de la carga que día a día llevaba, aunque la joven se esforzaba en ocultarlo, pues no quería ser una molestia, tal y como su padre le había dicho que sería—. L-Lo siento...

—Sabes que me enfada que te disculpes por causas que no tienen nada que ver contigo —dijo fastidiado, intentando contener el tono de su voz, ya que no quería herirla ni empeorar su condición.

—Yo hubiera podido... —susurró con un hilo de voz. Kiba ante esto perdió el control, odiaba que Hinata se culpara por todo, que atribuyera todas las desgracias que a su alrededor sucedían a sus propios errores y defectos. Ella era imperfecta, eso era cierto, pero él también lo era. Y no era justo que se culpara por algo que escapaba a su alcance.

—¿Qué? —espetó, aún frustrado y claramente molesto.

Hinata bajó la vista entristecida, lágrimas pendiendo al filo de sus ojos color marfil —S-Si n-no me hubiera doblado el t-tobillo, si no h-hubiéramos perdido un d-día, quizá...

—Nada hubiera cambiado —sentenció de forma cortante. Realmente odiaba ser brusco con ella, y la mayor parte del tiempo se esforzaba por no serlo, pero de momento no encontraba forma de hacerla entrar en razón. Hinata no parecía oír cuando se trataba de ella misma, se cerraba, se aferraba a una concepción de sí misma que odiaba. Kiba nunca había entendido realmente por que.

—Quizá si...

El Inuzuka negó con la cabeza —Todo hubiera resultado igual. Ella ya estaba... —mordió su labio inferior para detener la palabra de escapar de su boca. A veces encontraba que ser una persona frontal traía más conflictos de los que solucionaba y se encontraba inapropiado en algunas situaciones, esta era claramente una de esas—. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, aún si hubiéramos salido dos días antes de Konoha.

—N-No es justo... —susurró finalmente con tristeza.

—No, no lo es.

Shino decidió, entonces, hacer una breve intervención —La muerte nos alcanza a todos, tarde o temprano.

—L-Lo s-se.

Kiba dedicó una mirada asesina a su compañero, el cual respondió con un leve gesto de indiferencia. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo de esa magnitud a Hinata en aquellos particulares momentos?  
Shino pareció adelantarse a sus pensamientos pues respondió, solo para que su compañero lo oyera —Cuanto antes lo sepa mejor.

El castaño gruñó en respuesta —Lo sabe, no necesita que tú se lo recuerdes.  
El Aburame no se alteró —No es tan frágil como crees —replicó, saltando de una rama a la siguiente. A veces su compañero tendía a olvidarlo y en su afán de protegerla caía en el mismo error que los demás, error que tanto la dañaba y que él se empeñaba en señalarle, aclarando su punto fría y tajantemente si era necesario.

Kiba, ante las palabras del otro miembro del equipo 8, frunció el ceño, mascullando por lo bajo —Eso ya lo se —antes de volver su vista al frente y continuar viajando. Reconsiderando lo que Shino había dicho una y otra vez. ¿Era tan ciego que fallaba en verlo? ¿Qué la sofocaba? ¿Qué extinguía su propia fortaleza? _¡No!_. No quería pensar de esa forma, no quería convertirse en otra de esas personas que la subestimaban. Que la consideraban débil. Él sabía que Hinata no era débil, que no era frágil, lejos distaba de ser como el cristal, a pesar de su personalidad gentil y su apariencia endeble. Pero no podía evitarlo, su naturaleza posesiva lo llevaba a querer tomar parte en el proceso que Hinata atravesaba. Como si fuera su territorio, su propiedad, quería protegerla. Y ese era un pensamiento puramente egoísta. El más egoísta que quizá tuviera, pero no podía evitarlo, contenerlo o erradicarlo. Por incordiante que fuera.

Decidió, entonces, por el resto del viaje no volverle a hablar. No quería ofenderla –aunque creía incapaz a Hinata de tal cosa- ni opacarla, no quería hacerle pensar que creía que no podía valerse por sí misma, sabía cuanto dolor en su vida eso le había provocado y no sería él quien la dañara de esa forma. Por lo que se contentó con hablar con Naruto, al menos parte del trayecto de regreso a Konoha, y otro tanto con Sakura, pero realmente no había demasiado que hablar con ella, y pronto se encontró callado, viajando como si lo hiciera en solitario, pues Shino no hablaría. Rara vez decía una palabra.

—Bah, esta misión fue un asco —masculló para sí, contemplando todo lo ocurrido y el desarrollo de los sucesos. Podía notar en la expresión de los demás que estaban de acuerdo con él pero no se atrevió a preguntar, Hinata aún tenía esa mirada triste y distante en sus pálidos ojos, cosa que le hizo pensar que aún se culpaba pero se refrenó de decir algo, quizá ella prefiriera sufrir en silencio. Quizá fuera algo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con nadie. Aunque, sinceramente, no lo creía. ¿Por qué alguien querría sufrir en silencio? ¿Por qué acallarlo? Para él no tenía sentido alguno. Era absurdo.

Adelantándose nuevamente, se colocó a la par de la chica pero luego recordó las palabras de Shino y volvió a disminuir la velocidad, quedándose atrás, a la par del Aburame. Contrariado se giró a su compañero, el cual lo observaba con una ceja enarcada que asomaba por encima de sus oscuras gafas.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó irritado. El misterioso chico volvió la vista al frente, a la que era su compañera de equipo, contemplativo.

Luego musitó —Todos necesitan algo de espacio y algo de tiempo.

—¡¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?! —Shino no replicó. ¡Dios! Como odiaba sus palabras tipo acertijos y encrucijadas. ¿No podía su compañero de equipo ser un poco más normal y frontal con sus palabras? Realmente nunca podía comprender a donde apuntaba con ellas y no tenía deseos de analizarlas—. No te entiendo.

Aún entonces Shino no intentó aclararse, a duras penas si lo miró de lado y continuó trasladándose de rama en rama con Kiba al lado, contemplando el cielo como si en él estuvieran las respuestas a todos los grandes enigmas de la vida. A veces el Inuzuka se preguntaba si en verdad Shino las habría descifrado pero luego disipaba esa idea, probablemente su amigo estuviera tan desconcertado como él en muchos problemas que le afligían, solo que él se abocaba más a ellos. Reflexionaba sobre ellos. Kiba simplemente los ignoraba. O intentaba hacerlo.

—Eres realmente exasperante —masculló, avistando la gran puerta de Konoha aliviado. Finalmente habían llegado, regresado a la aldea. Nunca antes aquello había supuesto tal alivio pero la sensación de tirantez y desgaste emocional, consecuencia de la misión, era insoportable. Sentía que no podía hablar con nadie y necesitaba hacerlo, Shino no era una opción, Hinata tampoco parecía serlo por el momento y Naruto y Sakura no eran realmente la mejor opción que tenía si quería olvidarse de todo, y quería hacerlo. Quería correr sin destino fijo junto con Akamaru y olvidarse de todo, aclarar sus ideas, sentir el viento azotar fuertemente su rostro, percibir la tierra bajo sus garras y dejar su mente en blanco, por un momento. Ser como un perro salvaje, despreocupado y ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Olvidarlo todo, si bien por un instante. Y eso hizo, cuando al fin atravesaron el límite que los colocaba dentro de la aldea corrió, tras despedirse de todos sin demasiados miramientos, corrió. Lejos de allí, lejos de todo, seguido por su fiel compañero. Ambos huyeron, usando todo reservorio de energía que tuvieran hasta perderse por completo en el caer de la noche. Quería sentirse lo menos humano posible, quería dejar la complejidad de lado y volverse simple, volverse completamente un animal sin raciocinio. Y aunque no lo logró completamente, pues aquello era imposible para él, logró despejarse por completo. Descargar de su cuerpo todo abatimiento y malhumor en forma de sudor, y cuando regresó esa noche a su casa durmió, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Y no soñó, no al menos que lo recordara, y eso le produjo un alivio inmenso, permitiendo que al día siguiente se sintiera como nuevo, para empezar un nuevo día. Con los ánimos repuestos.


	9. Girasol

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

9/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y, aún más, gracias a quienes roban de su tiempo para dejarme saber su opinión. Gracias, de verdad, lo agradezco mucho. Espero el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

IX

"Girasol"

Había hecho la petición como otras tantas veces, no obstante, tras hacerlo había permanecido inusualmente callada. Era cierto, en verdad, que Hinata era del tipo de persona que se inhibe estando rodeada de otras personas y permanece en silencio y apartada, opacada por los demás, sin embargo, ellos no eran cualquier persona –o eso quería creer él- y con ellos rara vez actuaba de esa forma. Rara vez se sumía en el silencio de sus propios pensamientos pues su equipo era con las únicas personas que Hinata genuinamente hablaba. Él, Shino y Kurenai. Y el hecho de que entonces no lo hiciera lo tenía ligeramente alterado, no que fuera a demostrarlo.

—K-Kiba. Por favor —susurró. Sabía lo que ella quería, deseaba que la atacara con todas sus fuerzas pero lo que quería, él no podía dárselo. No podía dañarla, no de esa forma, pero tampoco podía dejarle pensar que la consideraba débil e indigna de luchar con él, porque no era cierto. Lo que lo llevaba a una encrucijada.

Implorante, miró a Shino, en busca de una señal, algo, algo de lo que pudiera aferrarse, que pudiera ayudarle a decidirse. Pero éste no dijo nada, simplemente continuó observando al Inuzuka en su momento de duda, en completo silencio. Sus facciones inmutables e inalterables.

Hinata volvió a insistir, su voz gentil y sin embargo algo urgente. Aparentemente era algo que necesitaba —K-Kiba.

El castaño alborotó sus cabellos nervioso, exasperado exclamó —¡¡Ah!! ¿Por qué no le pides a Shino? Estoy seguro que él estaría más que gustoso de ayudarte.

La joven negó con la cabeza, su mirada una de obvia decepción y tristeza —N-No —musitó, jugando inquieta con sus manos— Necesito entrenar mis habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo... T-Tu eres mejor en eso.

El cumplido alzó enormemente su autoestima, colmándolo en su interior, pero se refrenó de decir algo respecto a ello. Siendo conciente de que si se tratara de otra persona ya habría alardeado sobre la cuestión y todos habrían oído al respecto. Rendido, finalmente aceptó, aunque a regañadientes —Bien. Pero solo por un rato.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron por un instante —G-Gracias, Kiba —para luego ese destello de vida desaparecer en sus apagadas orbes, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el chico.

—¡Akamaru! —llamó al animal que momentos antes había estado corriendo por el terreno de entrenamiento intentando atrapar un insecto, probablemente de Shino, con los dientes. El canino trotó hasta donde su amo se encontraba, jadeando—. Entrenaremos con Hinata—en respuesta Akamaru dejó escapar un suave aullido en forma de lloriqueo. A lo que su amo susurró —No te preocupes, está bien.

—P-Por favor, no se contengan.

Era esa la frase que siempre repetía antes de comenzar cada entrenamiento con ambos y él se aseguraba de encontrar un término medio en relación a la situación pero sabía que a Hinata nunca la satisfacía, ella quería más, quería que él desplegara todos su poder sobre ella, que él se probara contra ella, para probarse a sí misma que no era la kunoichi frágil y débil que todos creían que era, que su padre creía que era y que por momentos ella misma creía ser, pero él no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo. E intentaba por todos los medios convencerla de ello pero nunca podía.

Resignado, contempló de reojo al gran perro blanco a su lado y exclamó, haciendo varios sellos con ambas manos —¡Juujin Bunshin! —Haciendo que Akamaru adquiriera su idéntica forma humana.

Hinata, al otro lado del campo lo imitó, haciendo los sellos pertinentes para activar la técnica sucesoria propia de su clan —¡Byakugan! —su visión inmediatamente mejoró notablemente.

—¡¡¡Gatsuuga!!! —rugió, fusionándose con Akamaru en un torbellino desenfrenado y descontrolado que se dirigía hacia ella, sin embargo, Hinata fácilmente evitó el impacto creando a su alrededor, con sus manos, una defensa de chakra.

Cuando el ataque cesó, la joven miró al castaño con el ceño levemente fruncido —K-Kiba...

Una sonrisa nerviosa agració sus rasgos —¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Ella asintió—. Bien, esta vez va en serio.

—¿L-Lo prometes?

¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería herirla pero tampoco quería ofenderla, de una forma u otra terminaría lastimándola y sabía que, al menos, las heridas físicas tendían a sanar —Eh... ¡Seguro!

Ella sonrió, si bien débilmente y de forma efímera —G-Gracias.

—¡¡Gatsuuga!! —y esta vez compelió todo su poder, chakra y voluntad en el ataque hacia la muchacha, forzándose a poner la mente en blanco mientras sentía el impacto chocar contra la frágil contextura de ella y enviarla girando hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra el terreno. Preocupado, se detuvo, pero ella ya estaba en pie—. Oy, Hinata ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha apartó un poco de tierra de su mejilla —S-Si, lo estoy —y aguardó a que el chico adquiriera nuevamente una posición de combate.

Rápidamente lo hizo, creando nuevamente una barrena para atacarla con gran fuerza y destreza, fusionándose con su perro —¡¡¡¡Gatsuuga!!!!

Hinata intentó concentrarse nuevamente pero el impacto llegó demasiado pronto y lo recibió de lleno, forzándose esta vez a caer de espaldas y evitar golpear su cabeza contra la tierra. Una vez más se incorporó, jadeando. Kiba también se detuvo, inquieto. Pero la expresión de la Hyuuga le dio a entender que deseaba continuar, que aquello era importante para ella y que, por favor, no se detuviera. Aún si la dañaba una vez más en el intento.

Volvió a activar sus ojos —¡Byakugan!

Y Kiba arremetió sin piedad alguna, imaginando que su enemigo era alguien más, otra persona, de otra aldea quizá, y no Hinata. Nunca Hinata —¡¡¡Gatsuuga!!!

_Yo... Lo lograré_, pensó decidida, _no volveré a fallar_. Una lágrima amenazó por salir de su orbe blanca agrietada. _No volveré a ser una molestia_. Suspiró, sintiendo el flujo de su chakra acumularse en la palma de sus manos, una sensación desbordante. _No volveré a estar en el camino de nadie_. La imagen de su padre acudió a su mente, estas habían sido sus exactas palabras. Eso era ella para él, débil, una molestia, una triste excusa de shinobi y, aún más, una vergüenza para el clan Hyuuga. La muerte de aquella niña en la misión probablemente hubiera sido culpa suya también, sin importar lo que dijera Kiba, ella había retrasado la llegada al lugar. Quizá, si no hubiera sido tan torpe, tan endeble, las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes. _Debo ser fuerte... Quiero ser fuerte... Como N-Naruto_. Pensó, forzándose a no llorar. _Para proteger a quienes son importantes para mí_. Y llena de determinación en su mirada se irguió, comenzando a mover las manos violentamente delante de su cuerpo creando una barrera, las finas líneas de chakra concebidas gracias a su precisión, formaron a su alrededor un círculo, contra el cual el ataque de Kiba impactó, haciéndolo retroceder, tambaleándose, sorprendido. Aún así, se mantuvo alerta pues sabía que Hinata no se detendría allí, sino que arremetería contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Woah! —exclamó esquivando el primer ataque de ella, saltando hacia atrás. Hinata volvió a intentar golpearlo, queriendo alterar el flujo de chakra de su amigo. Una vez más Kiba la evadió, agachándose al ras del suelo, sintiendo la intensidad con que ella lo atacaba. Pudo comprender, entonces, que algo le pasaba, resultaba obvio que algo turbaba su mente. Sus ojos, a pesar de la determinación y el Byakugan, parecían a punto de derramar descontroladas lágrimas. Probablemente aún se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido en la misión—. ¡Tsk!

En un rápido movimiento la detuvo por las muñecas, evitando cuidadosamente el impacto de las manos de la chica contra su pecho, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran desmesuradamente y se fijaran en él y solo en él —¿Q-Qué?

—Detente, Hinata... —replicó con voz áspera. La chica dejó de hacer fluir chakra a sus manos y lentamente las bajó, habiéndose ya soltado del agarre del castaño.

—L-Lo s-siento, K-Kiba ¿T-Te lastimé?

Él sonrió, su siempre habitual sonrisa que reflejaba la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo —Nah. No te preocupes.

—D-De verdad, l-lo siento, c-creo que me dejé llevar... —él colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y luego rió, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al tronco más próximo donde se encontraba Shino sentado, observando el entrenamiento de ambos.

Una vez allí, se dejó caer —Ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte conmigo.

Hinata se unió a sus compañeros en el tronco —Umm... pero...

—Nada. Deja de preocuparte por tonterías. ¿Verdad, Shino?

El Aburame no replicó, simplemente observó el cielo distraído. A veces se preguntaba realmente porque se molestaba siquiera en intentarlo. Shino rara vez hablaba, y lo hacía cuando tenía algo importante que decir o algo perfectamente adecuado a la situación, y Kiba no lograría cambiarlo, de ninguna forma.

—Digamos que Shino esta de acuerdo conmigo —bromeó. Hinata sonrió, observando de reojo a su tercer compañero de equipo, quien devolvió la mirada de ella en respuesta.

—S-Supongo que si...

—Ajá. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Naruto! —señaló hacia donde se encontraba el rubio caminando junto a su compañera de equipo, Sakura.

—¡¿N-Naruto?! —exclamó Hinata, nerviosa, llevando ambas manos a su rostro y cubriendo desesperadamente el rubor de sus mejillas.

Kiba rió y comenzó a agitar su mano en el aire —¡¡¡Eh, Naruto!!!

El rubio, al oír su nombre, se volteó a ver en la dirección de donde provenía el grito. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios al ver de quien se trataba. Junto con Sakura ambos se acercaron —¡Hola Kiba! ¡Shino! ¡Hinata!

El castaño sonrió ampliamente y Hinata intentó contener su balbuceo antes de poder siquiera replicar —H-H-Hola, N-Na-Naruto, S-Sakura —encontrando inútiles todos sus esfuerzos de controlarse. Aún así Naruto no pareció percatarse del esfuerzo de la joven muchacha.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

El Aburame se encogió de hombros —Entrenando.

Kiba asintió —¿Ustedes?

Esta vez fue Sakura quien replicó, volviéndose al chico —Vamos a comer a Ichiraku.

Naruto sonrió tontamente, diciendo como si se tratara un secreto —Es una cita —e inmediatamente la expresión de felicidad de Hinata desapareció en ese preciso instante. Tanto Kiba como Shino notaron esto. Fue casi como si hubieran oído el quiebre de ella desde su interior, su dolor inmediato fue rápidamente palpable en el aire, solo que nadie más que ellos dos lo percibieron.

La pelirrosa negó rápidamente con la cabeza, cerrando el puño y conteniéndose de golpear al chico con todas sus fuerzas —¡¡No lo es!!

—¡¡Oh, vamos, Sakura!! —suplicó, pero la joven no dio el brazo a torcer.

—¡¡No!! Ahora vamos que tengo hambre... —y comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección al stand de ramen, seguida rápidamente de Naruto quien comenzó a correr detrás de ella en el momento en que se marchó, gritando por encima de su hombro —¡Adiós! —a los miembros del equipo 8.

Tanto Shino como Kiba se volvieron inmediatamente a su compañera de equipo, siendo el segundo el primero en hablar —Oy, Hinata... ¿Estás bien?

—Mmm... —asintió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y conteniendo las lágrimas que todo el día habían amenazado escapar de sus orbes blancas. Forzándose una y otra vez, diciéndose en su mente vez tras vez que no debía llorar, que no debía ser débil, que por eso había trabajo muy duro, que si lo hacía todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Que aún había esperanza. Pero en el momento no lo creía. No podía creerlo.

—Sabes que lo que dijo no era enserio, no era un cita, siempre dice eso y nunca lo es, él solo estaba fastidiando a Sakura —Shino permaneció en silencio.

Hinata bajó la mirada, fijando sus ojos inmediatamente en la hierba debajo de sus pies y debajo del tronco en el cual se encontraban sentados —N-No t-tienen q-que h-hacerme s-sentir b-bi-bien —susurró.

Kiba negó con la cabeza percibiendo el aroma a sal que impregnaba el aire a su alrededor, Hinata no había derramado una lágrima aún pero pronto lo haría si él no la detenía. En ese instante apareció Akamaru, quien había estado correteando por los alrededores, y hociqueó a su amo, aullando nuevamente en forma de gimoteo. En un primer momento el chico lo ignoró —¿Qué quieres, amigo? No puedo jugar contigo ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? —pero el perro no cedió, continuó golpeando gentilmente el brazo de el Inuzuka con su hocico, una y otra vez, llevando algo entre los dientes.

Hinata se volteó a ver el animal por un segundo —U-Un girasol —murmuró.

Kiba lo tomó de la boca del animal y lo examinó, girando el grueso tallo verde entre sus dedos, de un lado al otro, contemplando el vivaz amarillo de sus grandes pétalos, sintiendo el agradable aroma a naturaleza que desprendía. Entonces una sonrisa agració sus facciones y extendiendo su mano se lo entregó a Hinata —Toma. Puedes quedártelo, si quieres.

La expresión de tristeza se tornó en una de sorpresa —¿D-De verdad?

—Ajá. Es una planta alegre y tú la necesitas más que Akamaru. ¿Verdad amigo? —el perro ladró y Hinata soltó una gentil risita.

—Flor —corrigió al chico, el cual hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Claro, lo que sea —sonrió, aún extendiendo el girasol hacia las manos de Hinata. Finalmente ella lo tomó, aferrándolo con delicadeza entre sus dedos con una sonrisa renovada, amplia y gentil. Luego contempló el cielo y notó la hora que era, ya era tarde, la oscuridad comenzaba a cernirse sobre el cielo y los últimos rayos dorados se teñían de escarlata en su afán de no ser tragados por la oscuridad.

Suspirando, se puso de pie y por primera vez en toda la tarde notó lo exhausta que estaba, el entrenamiento realmente había sido agotador, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho —D-Debo irme, Shino... Kiba...

Ambos asintieron y fue el Aburame quien habló con aquella voz áspera y profunda que tanto lo caracterizaba —Claro, Hinata.

La joven sonrió a ambos y se encaminó de regreso a su casa, contemplando distraída el centro pardo del girasol para luego dirigir sus ojos a los dorados pétalos que la adornaban, sintiendo una nueva oleada de tristeza abatirla al mero recuerdo de Naruto caminando junto a Sakura. Tan ensimismada estaba en sí misma que no oyó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre unos metros más adelante.

—¡Hinata! —finalmente el timbre de voz alegre de alguien llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que levantara la vista sorprendida. Delante de ella se encontraba Ino, como siempre perfecta, con su largo cabello rubio recogido en una cola y su llamativo atuendo púrpura, su nívea piel contrastaba perfectamente con el rosado de sus mejillas. A su lado, estaba Shikamaru, como siempre, con expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro y pereza que reflejaba sus ojos pardo.

La Hyuuga sonrió amablemente, girando la flor en sus manos —I-Ino, Shikamaru.

La rubia se percató del gesto y contempló con una amplia sonrisa el objeto que llevaba Hinata entre sus dedos —¡Un girasol! —exclamó, la expresión sonriente de sus labios ensanchándose aún más si es que aquello era remotamente posible.

Hinata frunció levemente el ceño —Umm... s-si.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, pagada de sí misma—. Quien te haya comprado el girasol debe apreciarte realmente.

La joven pareció desconcertada —¿C-Comprado?

Ino rió —Bueno, sí. No se consiguen por aquí. Además ya sabes que un girasol significa adoración. Alegría infantil, y arrogancia —irónicamente los dos últimos significados de la flor le recordaron a Kiba. E inmediatamente sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, tiñéndose de un suave tono escarlata.

—¡N-No! No es lo q-que tú crees... —quiso decirle pero Ino no parecía prestarle demasiada atención.

—Además, tu nombre significa "un lugar soleado" ¿Verdad? Los girasoles siempre miran al sol —sonrió.

Hinata continuaba intentando explicarle que no era lo que ella creía, sin éxito alguno, pues la rubia parecía solo escucharse a sí misma y sus propias deducciones. Ignorándola por completo.

—¡Oh! Mira la hora Shikamaru, debemos irnos, Chouji debe estar esperándonos —el moreno puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de la chica.

—Mujer problemática, eres tú la que esta perdiendo el tiempo.

Ino volvió a sonreír a la Hyuuga —Nos vemos, Hinata —y comenzó a caminar, junto con el Nara, dejándola atrás. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Shikamaru habló —¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú sabes quien compró la planta-

—Flor —lo corrigió enfadada, Ino. ¿Cuál era el problema con los hombres que no podían diferenciar una de la otra? ¿Era acaso tan difícil?

—Flor —repitió el moreno, fastidiado por la absurda aclaración de la chica y contemplando las nubes vagar despreocupadamente por encima del firmamento—, tú sabes quien la compró porque tú trabajas en la florería de tu familia.

—Lo se —exclamó alegremente—. Sólo quería darle algo en que pensar a Hinata.

—Estás sacando deducciones apresuradas —le advirtió Shikamaru, sabiendo que su compañera de equipo tendía a hacerlo.

Sin embargo ella no se mostró de acuerdo —¿Me equivoqué con Kurenai y Asuma-sensei? —ante la mención de su difunto sensei ambos contemplaron, por un instante, con nostalgia el cielo para luego volverse hacia el camino que aún debían recorrer.

Shikamaru bostezó —Supongo que no.

Después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio Ino soltó la pregunta que tenía en mente —Oye, Shikamaru ¿Por qué tú nunca me regalas flores?

El moreno la miró con incredulidad, segundos antes de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso ella lo decía en serio? Supuso que sí por lo que decidió señalar lo obvio de la cuestión —Porque trabajas en la única florería de la aldea.

—¡¿Y?! ¡¡¡No es excusa!!! —exclamó molesta.

Shikamaru golpeó con su mano su frente, incapaz de concebir el grado de incoherencias que la rubia chica a su lado podía abarcar —¿Es en serio? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te compre la problemática flor y cuando la termine de pagar te la devuelva?

Ella se cruzó de brazos —Pues... ¡Si!

Él la contempló por unos instantes y luego su expresión se suavizó, continuando su camino hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y tercer miembro del equipo 10 —¡Tsk! Mujer problemática, mira que eres absurda —y aunque la oyó decir que no lo era, no le prestó atención alguna a ello, él sabía que lo era, de todas formas, y nada podría cambiar eso.


	10. La chica de la mirada triste

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

10/20

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada, disculpen el estar subiendo este capítulo tan tarde, perdón. Tuve un problema con la compu que no pude solucionar antes. Disculpen. Como siempre, gracias a todos por tomarsela molestia de leer mi humilde y historia y, más aún, gracias a aquellos que roban de su propio tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión. Gracias. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

X

"La chica de la mirada triste"

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo por unos instantes, no había sido su intención hacerlo, sin embargo, el objeto se había atravesado en su camino provocando en ella una atracción magnética que encontraba imposible de ser ignorada. Siendo honesta consigo misma debía admitir que los espejos no eran verdaderamente de su agrado, nunca lo habían sido. Quizá desde niña, tal vez, pero no lo recordaba. Y con los años había crecido evitándolos. Temiéndoles. No por aquellas tradiciones que decían que eran capaces de absorber el alma, porque ella no las creía, eran meras supersticiones. No, no por ello les temía sino por lo que reflejaban, la imagen que devolvían, una imagen de ella, pobre, vacía y de aspecto débil. Una burda efigie de lo que debería ser una Hyuuga. Esa era la imagen que veían los demás, la imagen que su padre veía. De hecho, contemplar aquel cristal vacío era como verse reflejada en los ojos de él. Verse como la veía él. Como una molestia, un error. Eso era ella para Hiashi Hyuuga, un error. Una falla inesperada, un malentendido. Algo que debía ser ignorado porque no hacerlo traía bochorno, vergüenza.

_Vergüenza_. Pensó, notando los ojos níveos de la chica que devolvían la mirada frente a ella, al otro lado del espejo, ese espectro, adquirir un tinte de melancolía y tristeza. Un rasgo que con el tiempo se había vuelto característico de Hinata pues eso era ella, la chica tímida, sin valor y rara de la mirada triste. Aquella que se levantaba una y otra vez del suelo esperando un progreso que rara vez llegaba. Algo que la hiciera fuerte. Algo que la cambiara, que la hiciera menos imperfecta, menos ella. Pero nunca llegaba, aún era tan invisible como siempre lo había sido para Naruto.

Algo que jalonaba el borde de su habitual campera blanca y lavanda, llamó su atención y bajando la vista notó que se trataba del pequeño hijo de su sensei, al que cuidaba en aquellos momento —¿Por qué estás triste?

Una débil sonrisa se extendió por sus rosados labios y el rubor trepó sutilmente a sus mejillas —N-No, Kohaku. No estoy triste.

El chico continuó observándola con aquellos ojos carmesí como si no le creyera —Pareces triste, como cuando mamá mira por mucho tiempo la foto de papá en la repisa. Y entonces llora. ¿Vas a llorar?

La joven rápidamente negó con la cabeza, llevando ambas manos a su pecho e intentando contener el balbuceo que sabía moldearía sus palabras en el instante en que estas escaparan de sus labios —N-No. N-No voy a llorar.

—Mamá llora, a veces, cuando cuida sus flores —murmuró Kohaku señalando la pequeña maceta fuera de la ventana donde crecían aquellas misma hermosas flores rojas que habían augurado la muerte de su amado. Hinata contempló los pétalos carmesí con tristeza. Sin saber que decirle realmente al pequeño niño —Umm...

Afortunadamente para ella, alguien golpeó la puerta en aquel preciso instante, salvándola de tener que decir algo respecto a las razones por las que Kurenai lloraba a veces.

Bajando la cabeza, susurró —Debo a-atender —indicando al niño, con un gesto ligero de la mano, que fuera a jugar con sus juguetes, los cuales estaban regados por el suelo del comedor. Obedientemente, Kohaku se marchó, dejándose caer en el piso y tomando entre sus manos un shuriken de madera, sin puntas.

La Hyuuga sonrió débilmente y se encaminó a la entrada, evitando esta vez volver a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, tomando el picaporte con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras lo giraba con lentitud. Sus ojos marfil se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver de quien se trataba.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Kiba, de pie y erguido, contemplándola con una sonrisa —¡Hey! —la saludó, haciendo un gesto de la mano.

Hinata parpadeó desconcertada —Umm... ¿K-Kiba? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?  
El castaño rascó su nuca, sonriendo aún más ampliamente, mostrando sus largos colmillos —Pues... le dije a Shino que viniéramos a ayudarte pero resulta que él tenía una misión con su padre así que decidí venir yo. A hacerte compañía, al menos. Pensé que podrías necesitarla.

Kohaku, al ver de quien se trataba, sonrió y corrió hacia la entrada, sonriendo —¡Kiba!

Kiba devolvió el gesto, alborotando los cabellos azabache del pequeño niño con la palma de su mano, como si se tratara de un perro —¡Hey, cachorro! —exclamó.

El niño cruzó sus brazos tercamente, bufando —¡No soy cachorro! —sonsacando al Inuzuka una sonora carcajada.

Volviéndose a Hinata, sonrió, su expresión como siempre una de absoluto desenfado —En fin ¿Nos quedaremos toda la noche en la puerta?

La Hyuuga negó violentamente con la cabeza, bajando la mirada y tomando con ambas manos el doblez de su campera. Apartándose cortésmente para que su amigo ingresara al apartamento —¡N-No! L-Lo siento, K-Kiba!. Umm... Pasa.

El joven rió, contemplándola de reojo al pasar, colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza —No tienes que ser tan educada conmigo, Hinata.

Una suave sonrisa agració sus delicadas facciones —N-No fue mi intención.

—Ey... solo bromeaba —olfateó, de forma inconsciente, por un instante el ambiente, percibiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor. Captando cada aroma y esencia del lugar. Aroma a rosas y bebé, lo mismo de siempre, y podía sentir levemente el olor de Hinata almizclar el ambiente. Ligero y sutil, tal y como lo era ella.

Con cierta curiosidad, caminó hasta la cocina, como si se tratara de su propia casa, seguido muy de cerca por la chica que al parecer no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo. Comprendió finalmente que intentaba Kiba al verlo tomar con su mano una roja manzana y girarla entre sus dedos, contemplándola distraído —¡No me digas que esto es tu cena!

La muchacha pareció avergonzada por el hecho —B-Bueno... —él, sin miramiento alguno, le dio un gran mordisco, enterrando sus caninos en la pulposa fruta, sintiendo el dulce jugo escurrir por su lengua—. ¡O-Oh!

—Ahora tendrás que cenar otra cosa —masculló, orgulloso, masticando el trozo de manzana—. Comida de verdad.

—Y-Yo... no q-quería c-comer la c-comida de Kurenai-sensei.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua, arrojando el corazón de la fruta al cesto de la basura y caminando hacia el refrigerador con desenvoltura, abriendo la puerta de un tirón —A Kurenai-sensei no le importará. Lo sabes —escaneó el interior, inclinado sobre el electrodoméstico.

—L-Lo se.

—¡Genial! —sacó algo de carne de la nevera, y algo de arroz—. ¿Qué te parece si nos preparamos algo, mientras Kohaku come?

—Umm... ¿K-Kiba? ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

El chico sonrió avergonzado, rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano libre —Eh... bueno... en realidad, no. ¿Esperaba que tú pudieras hacerlo? —rió nerviosamente—. Dado que sabes como. Yo soy un desastre y probablemente terminaré incendiando el apartamento de Kurenai con nosotros adentro —bromeó. Sonsacándole a Hinata una sonrisa.

La joven extendió la mano para tomar los ingredientes de las manos de él, las comisuras de sus labios aún levemente hacia arriba —S-Supongo que puedo...

Él sonrió, exclamando alegre —¡Genial! —y segundos después abandonó la cocina en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño hijo de su sensei, el cual al verlo sonrió para luego fruncir el ceño, dándole un indicio a Hinata de que, una vez más, lo había llamado "cachorro". Y sabía ella cuanto molestaba aquello al niño. Sorpresivamente, se encontró riendo. Era una carcajada suave y distendida, tímida quizá, como lo era ella, pero una carcajada al fin. Un simple gesto que la había hecho olvidarse, si bien por un instante, la tristeza que segundos antes de que el chico llegara había sentido. Tristeza que encontraba difícil de ignorar.

Aún sonriendo débilmente se dio media vuela hacia la cocina y tomando una cacerola de Kurenai comenzó a preparar la comida que Kiba había sugerido, trozando la carne en pequeños pedazos y colocándola en la olla sobre el fuego. No haría nada demasiado complejo, para no abusar de la hospitalidad de Kurenai, solo estofado y un poco de arroz para acompañar.

Contemplando de reojo la cacerola, comenzó a cortar delicadamente una gran cebolla con un cuchillo que había encontrado sobre la mesa y lavado, sintiendo inmediatamente el fuerte aroma ascender a su nariz y provocarle escozor en los ojos. Escozor que en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en lágrimas, incesantes lágrimas que no dejaban de descender por sus mejillas tras abandonar sus pálidos ojos blancos. Odiaba cortar cebollas, tanto como odiaba llorar, pues de tanto forzarse a no hacerlo, cuando empezaba no lograba parar. Y entonces ya no se trataba de las cebollas, se trataba de algo más.

Tan sumida en sí misma estaba, forzándose a no lagrimear, que no percibió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella hasta que el pecho del chico entró en contacto con su espalda —Mmm... —gimoteó por encima del hombro de ella, olfateando curiosamente el aroma que escapaba de la cacerola con una expresión de placer—. ¡Huele delicioso!.

Hinata, rápidamente, limpió con la manga de su campera los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro —L-La cebolla me hace llorar... —susurró intentando explicarse. Solo entonces se percató de la proximidad de su amigo, la cálida respiración del chico chocando ligeramente contra su nuca, erizándole los vellos. Lo cierto era que Hinata no estaba familiarizada con tal cercanía por parte de ningún hombre, tomando como excepción las misiones donde trivialidades como aquellas perdían importancia, pero ahora estaba perfectamente conciente de sus alrededores y la proximidad de su compañero de equipo, aunque se tratara solo de eso, la incomodaba. En demasía. Aún recordaba una situación similar con Shino años atrás y desde entonces el chico había sabido mantener su distancia de ella, por respeto y por elección propia. Kiba, por otro lado, era distinto del Aburame, que prefería la soledad y la distancia por cuenta propia. El castaño era más físico y rara vez trazaba límites en relación a la proximidad con los demás.

Conteniendo el aire, avergonzada por su conducta infantil, deseó que él retrocediera un paso, pero no lo hizo —Umm... ¿K-Kiba?

El castaño giró la cabeza levemente con curiosidad, empeorando la situación para la pobre muchacha que ya casi no toleraba la proximidad de él —¿Uh?

—V-Ve a ver a Kohaku —susurró.

Una sonrisa avergonzada agració sus facciones. Riendo, rascó su nuca, dando finalmente aquel tan esperado paso hacia atrás —Eh... ¡Jeje! Tienes razón, creo que me dejé llevar por el olor de la comida.

La Hyuuga suspiró aliviada y, luego de un instante, sonrió gentilmente observando a Kiba marcharse de regreso a la sala donde se encontraba el pequeño niño de tres años jugando. Permitió entonces olvidarse de todo, de su tonta incomodidad frente a la proximidad de cualquier figura masculina. De su padre y la decepción que sabía que sentía por culpa de ella. Y de la última misión funesta que había tenido. De todo, se olvidó de todo y continuó revolviendo el estofado con una suave y gentil sonrisa. Girando la cuchara alrededor del contenido. Distraída y con los ánimos levemente renovados. Y aunque sabía que aquel estado de temporal tranquilidad no duraría eternamente, y temía que fuera a acabarse pronto, no pudo evitar sino sentirse aliviada. Relajada y... ¿Feliz? ¿Era esa la palabra? El concepto resultaba ajeno y distante para ella. Sin embargo, sus amigos y compañeros de equipo siempre lograban generar un estado similar en ella, y por esa razón los apreciaba. Por ser los únicos que no tendían, con sus esfuerzos, a menospreciarla y rebajarla. Por ser quienes, a pesar de conocerla, permanecían a su lado, sin considerarla una simple molestia o una debilidad. Algo que debía ser ignorado y apartado del camino de ellos, aunque aún a veces se sentía de esa forma. Y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, sin importar cuantas veces le dijeran que no, que no lo era. Ella, en su mente, aún era débil. No era lo suficientemente fuerte. Y el sentimiento le quemaba, más de lo que muchas veces podía soportar. Y, entonces, la mirada triste retornaba a sus ojos. Esa mirada que era lo único que le pertenecía.


	11. Abandono

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

11/20

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como prometido, acá está el capítulo de hoy; y, de verdad, espero que les guste. Y, sin más que decir, gracias. Honestamente, a todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia y se toman la molestia de leerla día a día (que es demasiado) y, aún más, gracias a todas aquellas personas que comentan dejando su opinión. Me sorprendí mucho, tras el último capítulo, de ver tantos reviews. Aprecio mucho su amabilidad y sinceridad, y me alegro que la historia sea de su agrado. De verdad. Espero siga estando a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡Gracias! ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

XI

"Abandono"

La observó distraído desde la sala lavar cuidadosamente los platos en el lavabo de la cocina, su espalda vuelta hacia donde se encontraba él, sus hombros caídos ligeramente, como siempre. Su postura reflejaba fielmente su modo de ser y de sentirse. Hinata siempre andaba levemente encorvada y con la cabeza a gacha, lo cual de cierta forma le irritaba pero con el tiempo había llegado a comprenderlo, al menos en parte, pues, debía admitir, le costaba comprender realidades ajenas a la suya. Y sabía que la realidad, para la joven muchacha, no era igual que la suya. Él intentaba ver el mundo de forma simple, como lo hacía su clan, y ella era lo exactamente lo opuesto, la precisa definición de complejidad, un sinónimo de su apellido, Hyuuga, aquel nombre, aquella etiqueta que tanto la mortificaba.

Intentó reprimir un bostezo y suspirando volvió a contemplar la postura corporal de la chica con la mirada perdida. Hinata aún permanecía de espaldas a él en la cocina y aunque no podía ver su expresión ni sus cristalinos blancos ojos, sabía que algo andaba mal. Podía percibirlo en el ambiente, aún desde la otra habitación, ese aire melancólico que la envolvía completamente, haciéndola parecer solitaria y distante. Como si estuviera fuera del alcance del resto del mundo, sumida en un pequeño rincón lejano y oscuro. Encontraba curioso que a pesar de ser el Bunke quien recibiera el título de pájaro enjaulado, mediante el sello implantado en su frente, fuera Hinata quien concordara mejor con aquella descripción, habiendo sido condicionada desde el inicio por las relaciones estrictas, estructuradas y frívolas de su familia, habiendo sido criada en una jaula que la sofocaba y despreciaba por no ser digna de sus dorados barrotes. Por no ser su plumaje lo suficientemente brillante para portar sus plumas con orgullo. Por no ser sus alas capaces de hacerla alzar vuelo. Y había crecido por ello en soledad, abatida y desesperada. Apartada en un rincón, invisible, envuelta en tantas promesas quebradas. Promesas de lo que debía ser una familia, promesas de alguien que pudiera verla, que se preocupara por ella, promesas de no ser ignorada, no ser olvidada, promesas de existir por alguien y para alguien. Promesas que la vida no había parecido cumplir para ella. Promesas rotas que la habían dañado hasta el punto de secar sus lágrimas y amoratar su ego, destruir el amor por sí misma que debería tener.

Y había caminado un largo tramo de la vida en soledad, con la mirada triste y perdida, oyendo a través de las paredes lo que su padre tenía que decir sobre sus fracasos. Kiba se preguntaba si en algún momento lo habría odiado al punto de desear estar lejos de él, lejos de ellos, de todos. Era cierto que Hinata parecía incapaz de odiar, pero era, al fin y al cabo, humana, como todos. Y eso era tan cierto como la afirmación anterior.

Una voz suave lo sacó de sus cavilaciones —Umm... ¿K-Kiba?

El muchacho parpadeó desconcertado, notando que había permanecido mirándola fijo demasiado tiempo pero, afortunadamente, la joven no parecía haberlo notado —Oy, Hinata —rió—. Me distraje. ¿Decías algo?

Sus pálidos ojos de pupilas traslucidas se posaron en el sofá junto al que se encontraba el muchacho sentado, allí permanecía Kohaku acurrucado contra el respaldar, aferrando un juguete entre sus brazos, sumido en el más profundo de los sueños —K-Kohaku se durmió... y no sé como despertarlo para llevarlo a su cama. P-Pensaba q-que quizá t-tú podrías ayudarme.

El Inuzuka se puso de pié y sonrió, confiado de sí mismo —¡No te preocupes, déjamelo a mi!

Y sin decir más caminó hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño niño de tres años y lo tomó entre sus brazos, arrojándolo, de forma algo brusca, sobre su hombro como si se tratara de una bolsa pesada que debiera cargar. Hinata se apresuró rápidamente a su lado, preocupada por la forma en que Kiba sostenía al pequeño niño —¡K-Kiba, t-ten cuidado!

El castaño rió y le dio la espalda, mostrándole el rostro del niño, la mejilla de Kohaku presionada contra el hombro de él y sus ojos aún notoriamente cerrados —¿Ves? No se despertó. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Hinata suspiró aliviada y asintió, bajando levemente la mirada —T-Tienes razón, l-lo siento.

—¡Uff! Que densa eres... te dije que no tienes que disculparte por todo conmigo —y dándose media vuelta cargó el niño hasta su habitación y lo depositó en su pequeña cama-cuna, con cuidado de no despertarlo y desvelarlo. Luego volvió a la sala, donde Hinata lo aguardaba sentada jugando con sus dedos inquieta. Irritado por el constante e incesante movimiento de las manos de ella se dejó caer a su lado y la detuvo colocando su mano sobre la de ella, para luego apartarla rápidamente, no queriendo que su compañera de equipo lo malinterpretara.

Sonriendo, intentó animarla —El crío ya se durmió —bromeó. Sabiendo que ella objetaría por su forma de llamar al pequeño hijo de su sensei.

—¡K-Kiba! —le reprochó.

La sonrisa en los labios de él se ensanchó aún más, comprobando que había estado en lo cierto —¡Bien! ¡Bien! No diré crío.

Ella asintió —G-Gracias por venir a ayudarme...

El chico chasqueó la lengua, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y reclinándose hacia atrás hasta apoyar su espalda contra el respaldar del sofá en el que ambos permanecían sentados —No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Hinata sonrió —E-Es agradable tener compañía...

Kiba devolvió alegre la sonrisa, repitiendo inconscientemente las palabras de ella en su cabeza, su cuerpo reaccionando con una calidez inmensurable —Lo mismo digo.

—¿Y A-Akamaru? ¿P-Por qué no vino? Siempre está contigo...

—Tenía que hacerse control, mi hermana está cuidando de él. Es para evitar que algo malo suceda, los perros también enferman.

—L-Lo se —musitó.

Maldijo su estupidez, no había querido que sonara como si estuviera tratándola de ignorante —Claro... —rascó su nuca incómodo por el breve instante de silencio, meditando sobre si debía o no preguntarle qué era aquello que la tenía preocupada y triste, finalmente decidió que sí, como compañero de equipo de ella que era, era su obligación hacerlo—. ¿Hinata?

La joven se volteó a verlo, aquella tristeza que había percibido antes había retornado a sus ojos blancos —¿S-Si?

—Se que no soy bueno para estas cosas, en realidad Shino es quien suele tener las palabras justas para la situación adecuada, yo soy un desastre pero quizá pueda ayudarte.

Hinata parecía desconcertada —¿A-Ayudarme?

El chico se cruzó de brazos y contempló al techo —Ajá, ya sabes... hablar. Estás triste ¿Verdad? ¿Es por Naruto? Porque si es por él no debes preocuparte, el muy idiota-

—¡N-No! —exclamó, avergonzada y comenzó a bajar gradualmente la voz—. N-No estoy t-triste por N-Naruto...

—¿No? —exclamó sorprendido, pasando a la siguiente posible, y quizá más lógica, teoría—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tu padre?

Hinata llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón sobre estas y asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza. Dándole la inmediata respuesta al chico, que la contemplaba preocupado —¡P-Pero n-no es nada...!

Él entornó los ojos, no creyendo ni por un instante las palabras de la joven Hyuuga —No estás así por "nada".

—Y-Yo...

—No debería importarte —aseguró con firmeza y resolución. Hinata se volvió a él con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente—, no debería importarte lo que él piense. Eso creo.

Y eso era justamente lo que había intentado por tantos años, ignorar los comentarios dañinos, pretender que no los oía, que no le afectaban, pero no había encontrado modo de lograrlo. La voz de su padre continuaba acechándola en las noches, en sus sueños, durante sus entrenamientos, repitiéndole una y otra vez que era un fracaso, un error, que no era lo suficientemente buena, indigna de ser una Hyuuga —L-Lo se... —_p-pero es tan difícil_. Pensó abatida, aún intentando ignorar a su padre fallaba.

—Olvídate de él, olvídate de todos los arrogantes Hyuuga que te consideran débil ¡¿Qué saben ellos?! —estaba claramente indignado por el trato que su propia familia tenía con la joven muchacha. En su clan, nadie abandonaba a nadie por ser más débil, por el contrario, se protegían mutuamente, como una manada.

—E-Es que...

—¿Y tu hermana?

Hinata bajó la mirada apenada —M-Mi p-padre la entrena p-personalmente, t-tiene grandes expectativas en ella... p-pero H-Hanabi a v-veces e-está muy triste, n-no es f-fácil c-complacer a m-mi padre.

—¡Tsk! Vaya padre...

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, balbuceando con timidez en un esfuerzo de defenderlo —¡Él n-no es m-malo...! E-Es s-solo que... e-es así... T-También entrena a N-Neji... a-aunque no debiera h-hacerlo.

—Eso no lo justifica —masculló él aún claramente molesto, sin embargo no dijo nada en cuanto a la actitud de la chica de defenderlo. Podía entenderlo, aún cuando sabía que las actitudes del padre de Hinata la estaban dañando, aún cuando sabía que estaba mal, que era erróneo, podía comprender que lo quisiera, a pesar del odio que también debería sentir por él, era para él entendible. Hiashi aún era su padre, como lo había sido el padre de él.

—L-Lo se —susurró

Él exclamó, contemplando nuevamente el techo —¡Vaya padres nos tocaron!

Ante las palabras Hinata lo miró sorprendida, Kiba nunca había mencionado a su padre, ella solo conocía a la madre de él, Tsume, y a su hermana y se preguntó entonces porque no se había preguntado por el padre de su amigo antes. Por qué no había oído hablar de él antes, porque nunca antes lo había visto. Y se sintió egoísta, por no haberlo hecho, por lo que decidió preguntar entonces —¿K-Kiba, q-que sucedió c-con tu papá? ¿Esta...?

—¿Muerto? —dijo sin parecer demasiado afectado, lo cual asombró a la chica.

—Aja...

El castaño se encogió de hombros —No lo se. Me gustaría creer que no. Supongo.

—¿N-No sabes d-donde está tu papá?

—No, no tengo la menor idea —confesó—. Se fue cuando tenía cuatro años.

—¿L-Lo r-recuerdas?

—Sólo su olor. Hana era más grande cuando se fue, por eso sufrió más. Ella tiene sus ojos.

Hinata lo contempló, dudosa de atreverse a preguntar lo siguiente por temer que se tratara de algo demasiado personal, finalmente se decidió a hacerlo —Y tú... ¿P-Piensas en él?

Por un momento la nostalgia cobró cada lugar en los ojos negros de él para luego desaparecer de forma fugaz nuevamente, recomponiendo al instante sus facciones —A veces... —admitió— cuando era pequeño solía creer que volvería alguna noche, pero con el tiempo aprendí que no lo haría. Fue poco después que me dieron a Akamaru, él siempre estuvo conmigo.

Hinata asintió, invadida repentinamente por la tristeza de la historia de su amigo. Podía ver que el chico había sufrido por el asunto, aunque intentara por todos los medios ocultarlo —E-Eso es tan triste... ¿P-Por qué se fue?

Kiba sonrió de lado, uno de sus colmillos a la vista de la joven chica —Huyó aterrado de mi madre, eso creo.

—¿T-Te gustaría volver a v-verlo?

—No lo sé. Después de todo, él se fue. Sin importarle que dejaba atrás. Dudo que él piense en nosotros. Por eso no me importa, así como no debería importarte lo que tu padre diga de ti.

Hinata asintió, sonriendo débilmente a su amigo. Debía admitir que se sentía ligeramente aliviada. Más feliz. Nunca antes había tenido una charla de ese tipo con él, con Kiba siempre era todo bromear y actuar con despreocupación, a los ojos de ella él era siempre tan libre y alegre que le provocaba envidia, envidia de no poder ser como él, de ser siempre tan tímida y solitaria, pero ahora lo había visto realmente. Kiba era humano, tal como ella, sufría y tenía una grieta en su familia tal como ella. No era todo perfecto para él como Hinata solía pensar, y aún así Kiba se había vuelto a levantar, se había vuelto fuerte y digno de su clan, se había alzado sobre su abandono como ella intentaba hacerlo, y eso le daba esperanzas. Esperanzas de un día empezar a sanar, de empezar a olvidar y que toda cicatriz y rastro de dolor desapareciera. Y pudiera ella, empezar de cero, una vez más.

—G-Gracias...


	12. Algo fuera de lugar

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

12/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, voy a intentar ser breve para no aburrirlos, diciéndoles gracias (a todos). Tanto a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia como a quienes se molestan en dejarme un comentario con su opinión. Se que no soy escritora (lejos estoy de serlo) pero me esfuerzo por mejorar en lo que escribo y su opinión me resulta valiosa. Gracias. Espero sigan haciéndolo. Y, perdonen, si mis agradecimientos parecen demasiado formales y poco emotivos, es mi forma de escribir. De verdad les estoy eternamente agradecida.

* * *

**Imperfección**

XII

"Algo fuera de lugar"

Un sonoro ronquido llegó a sus oídos desde la sala, colocando la tetera con gentileza con una mano sobre la hornalla Hinata sonrió, girando levemente la cabeza para contemplar a su compañero de equipo, que aún permanecía allí desde la noche anterior, dormir. Kiba estaba extendido a lo largo del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el apoyabrazos, la boca levemente abierta, los brazos abiertos a ambos lados de forma despreocupada, una pierna estirada y la otra colgando lánguidamente al costado. Sus párpados relajados. Soltando una suave carcajada ante la imagen se volvió una vez más a la cocina, retomando lo que estaba haciendo. Con cuidado colocó las hojas de té y las dejó reposar por un considerable tiempo, preparando a la par las tazas y dejándolas alineadas una al lado de la otra al alcance de su mano, atendiendo a todos los detalles. Tan absorta estaba en sí misma, concentrada en la preparación del té en cuestión que no oyó el sonido del picaporte de la puerta de entrada girando suavemente. Sólo se percató de que había alguien más en la casa cuando oyó la voz femenina y familiar de Kurenai desde la sala, fuera por la razón que fuera sonaba sorprendida —¿Uh?

Vigilando aún el agua de reojo se asomó a la sala, una grácil y suave sonrisa en sus labios —K-Kurenai-sensei.

La mujer arrancó la mirada de su sofá para posarla en la joven Hyuuga, la cual la contemplaba con expresión amable —¡Hinata! —miró de reojo a su otro estudiante y luego volvió la vista a la chica, con cierta curiosidad—. ¿Qué hace Kiba aquí?

Hinata, rápidamente, hizo una leve reverencia —Uh... p-perdón sensei, espero que no le m-moleste, K-Kiba q-quiso v-venir a ayudarme a c-cuidar a Kohaku.

Una expresión de súbita comprensión agració las facciones de la mujer adulta —¡Oh! —exclamó, sonriendo. Hinata no comprendió porque Kurenai sonreía de aquella forma pero decidió ignorarlo, probablemente tuviera sus razones.

En ese instante un agudo silbido se oyó desde la cocina —¡O-Oh! —exclamó e inmediatamente retomó su labor. Tomando una taza más se dispuso a volcar el contenido, extendiendo con cuidado la mano y tomando con gracia y cautela la tetera y vertiendo el té en el interior de las vasijas. Rápidamente tomó una de las tazas y se la extendió a la mujer, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo —¿U-Una t-taza de t-té, Kurenai-sensei?

Kurenai sonrió y aceptó la ofrenda —Gracias, Hinata. Es justo lo que necesito. La misión fue agotadora.

—E-Espero que esté bien...

La mujer dio un sorbo del humeante té, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse al instante en que el líquido caliente descendió por su garganta —Está muy bien, Hinata.

—G-Gracias —susurró.

Entonces un soñoliento Kiba, despistado y aún en un claro estado de semiinconsciencia ingresó a la cocina, arrastrando los pies y alborotando sus mechones color chocolate con la yema de sus dedos, poco se percató de la presencia de alguien más hasta que esa persona habló —¡Hola Kiba!

La voz resultó confusa al principio pero luego se volvió familiar, inconscientemente ante el reconocimiento, se enderezó y volvió su cuerpo a la persona, sonriendo y rascando su nuca en un ademán nervioso —¡Eh! Kurenai-sensei. Regresó.

—Ajá —musito la mujer, aún contemplándolo de esa forma que el castaño tanto odiaba. Como si supiera algo de él que él mismo ignoraba, o pudiera ver a través de él.

—Umm... Vine a-

—Hinata ya me explicó.

Suspiró aliviado —Shino también se suponía que vendría pero tuvo una misión de último momento —no supo porque explicaba aquello a su sensei, ya que se trataba de una trivialidad, pero sentía la urgencia de hacerlo. Kurenai simplemente se limitó a asentir y dando media vuelta se encaminó a la habitación de su pequeño hijo, sintiendo que una noche lejos de él parecía una eternidad.

Kiba se volvió a Hinata, sonriendo alegremente —¡Buenos días!

—B-Buenos días, K-Kiba... —extendió una taza al chico—. ¿T-Té?

El Inuzuka parpadeó un par de veces antes de aceptar el objeto —¿Tú lo hiciste?

—S-Si.

—¡Vaya, te levantaste temprano!

La joven asintió suavemente —L-Lamento que h-hayas d-dormido en e-el sofá.

—¡Tsk! Como si me importara... he dormido en lugares peores. No te preocupes por eso, Hinata —masculló orgulloso dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

—E-Está b-bien.

Una sonrisa de colmillos desnudos agració sus facciones —¿Tú como dormiste?

—B-Bien, g-gracias.

—Mejor así, entonces.

Kurenai reapareció en ese instante junto con alguien más, una alta figura cubierta prácticamente por capas y capas de ropa y una gran campera color verde oscuro que cubría todo los demás, la única parte no escondida por la ropa permanecía oculta por una oscuras gafas negras. Shino permanecía de pie detrás de la mujer contemplando a sus dos compañeros de equipo en silencio, su atención enfocada particularmente en Kiba, sin embargo esto pasó desapercibido tanto para Kurenai como para Hinata, afortunadamente para él.

—Buenos días —murmuró el Aburame, su voz grave y profunda como siempre.

Hinata sonrió, feliz de ver a su otro compañero y miembro del equipo 8 —¡S-Shino! ¿Q-Quieres u-una t-taza de t-té? P-Puedo prepararte u-una.

El chico negó con la cabeza, declinando la oferta —Me gustaría pero tenemos una misión.

Las facciones del Inuzuka se tornaron en una de absoluto placer, su sonrisa socarrona y la vista de sus colmillos descubiertos dejaban entrever que la noticia de una misión lo emocionaba, lo excitaba de sobremanera pues él siempre buscaba ocasiones para alardear frente a los demás y captar su atención, aún si se trataba de su equipo, especialmente si de trataba de su equipo, al menos una parte de él. En su opinión, Kiba debía aprender a controlarse. Adquirir un dominio de sus emociones y aquellas pasiones que lo turbaban pues terminaría, tarde o temprano, estallándole en el rostro. Como una granada de mano, que de un segundo al otro podía estallar pues carecía de seguro, eso era Kiba. Y últimamente parecía aún más inestable, pero eso él no parecía notarlo.

—Oy, Shino ¿Tú no acabas de regresar de una misión?

El Aburame continuó contemplando a través de sus gafas oscuras a su compañero de equipo —Si.

—¡Woah! ¡¿Y ahora la Hokage te asignó otra?

Shino no pareció inmutarse —Si. La misión de anoche era concerniente al clan y no demandó demasiado esfuerzo, si eso insinúas.

Kiba rió, colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto de arrogante despreocupación —¡Bah! No insinuaba nada, simplemente decía.

Sus ojos cubiertos por las gafas oscuras se apartaron de su amigo para posarse en Hinata, quien aguardaba atenta las instrucciones del Aburame —Debemos partir hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

—S-Si —exclamó, dejando la taza vacía sobre el lavabo y haciendo una leve reverencia a Kurenai—. ¡L-Lo s-siento Kurenai-sensei, q-quería l-lavar las tazas-

La mujer sonrió cálidamente, a pesar de los años transcurridos y todo lo sucedido Hinata seguía siendo la misma niña amable y servicial dispuesta a ayudar y capaz de anteponer a los demás a sí misma en su escala de prioridades, que siempre había sido. Incapaz de dañar a alguien voluntariamente, inocente y natural en su forma de ser y actuar, completamente transparente. Algo difícil de encontrar en el mundo en que habían nacido y les tocaba vivir —No importa, Hinata —aseguró. Feliz de haber sido ella quien se hiciera cargo de la joven Hyuuga desde el inicio.

La chica hizo una leve reverencia en señal de despedida y, junto con sus dos compañeros de equipo, abandonó el apartamento inmediatamente. Una vez que avanzaron los tres durante unas cuantas calles Kiba se detuvo, contemplando en una de las direcciones con decisión plasmada en su rostro —Ustedes adelántense, yo tengo que buscar a Akamaru para la misión.

—Umm... E-Está b-bien.

Shino colocó ambas manos en sus amplios y profundos bolsillos, su espalda encorvándose levemente —No llegues tarde.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿Cuándo llegué tarde?!!

La expresión del Aburame no se vio alterada en lo más mínimo y con la mayor naturalidad espetó —Siempre.

Kiba, ofendido y con aire desdeñoso hacia su compañero de equipo, se dio media vuelta y apoyando sus manos contra el suelo, sintiendo la rocosa superficie contra sus ásperas palmas, comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria, repasando en su cabeza los cientos de respuestas y contestaciones que podría haber dicho a Shino, sonriendo para sí mismo, pagado de los comentarios incisivos que se contuvo de decir.

—¡Se cree el líder! —masculló entre jadeo y jadeo corriendo hacia su casa, sus garras arañando el suelo áspero al mínimo contacto. _Él no es mí líder_. Bufó, la frustración apoderándose poco a poco de él. La indignación prevaleciendo por encima de todo. Se rehusaba a aceptarlo como tal, a reconocerlo como tal. En su jerarquía, Shino no era el líder. El macho alfa. Él lo era, Kiba. Y por esa razón no le obedecería, al menos no fuera del contexto de una misión, no le seguiría fielmente como un perro faldero. No lo haría. No porque fuera un capricho, un leve monto de arrogancia de su parte y una gran cantidad de autosuficiencia, no. No eran esos los motivos, si bien no estaban ausentes tampoco, eran otros. Nada personal. Sólo se trataba de su forma de ver el mundo. Y en su concepción de jerarquía y poder, Shino no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser macho alfa. Él, por otro lado, sí. Siendo su salvajismo y ferocidad características, cualidades necesarias para dicho rol. No porque él las tuviera, sino porque se suponía un líder debía ser así. Dominante.

—¡Akamaru! —lo llamó, llevando sus dedos a su boca y emitiendo un chiflido lo suficientemente fuerte para que el perro –estuviera donde estuviera- lo oyera. El galope del animal rápidamente se hizo presente y se lo sintió retumbar a lo largo de todas las paredes de la casa. Jadeando, Akamaru apareció frente a él. Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios del castaño—. Ey, amigo. ¿Me extrañaste? —exclamó acariciándole la cabeza, el perro ladró en respuesta, a lo que Kiba replicó— Yo también. Pero ahora debemos irnos, tenemos una misión.

La noticia pareció complacer a Akamaru también pues un aullido de él manifestó emoción y excitación por la misión similar a la de su amo. Kiba riendo se aferró del pelaje blanco de la nuca de Akamaru y saltó sobre su lomo, dándole una palmada para que empezara a correr. Y así lo hizo. Sus patas oscilaron por unos instantes y luego echó a correr. Dejándolo todo atrás. Pronto la velocidad los sobrepasó, todo a su alrededor se volvió una confusa mezcla de colores, manchas y borrones sin forma alguna definida hasta que finalmente llegaron. Recobrando la visión normal de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Aún exaltados y jadeando, ingresaron a la habitación circular donde Shino, Hinata, Shizune y la Hokage aguardaban su llegada.

—Tarde —señaló la inconfundible voz de Shino, Kiba apretó los dientes pero se contuvo de decir algo, principalmente porque se encontraba la Hokage presente. En otra ocasión y bajo diferentes circunstancias probablemente ya habría escupido todos y cada uno de sus incisivos pensamientos.

Ignorando la mirada fija de su compañero en él caminó hasta pararse junto a Hinata, la cual al ver a Akamaru palmeó con suavidad su cabeza. Éste inmediatamente se sentó entre su amo y la chica y permaneció atento a la espera de las instrucciones. Kiba hizo lo mismo, así como también los miembros restantes del equipo 8.

Tsunade procedió a explicar en qué consistía la misión, aclarando su garganta —Se trata de una escolta.

Shino acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, contemplando a la rubia mujer detrás del escritorio —¿Qué tipo de escolta?

—Su nombre es Yuuma Satou, es un criminal buscado por el país del viento y gran parte de otros países, fue encontrado merodeando los límites del país del fuego y capturado por Hatake Kakashi. El quinto Kazekage solicitó que fuera enviado pues al parecer contiene información sobre la desaparición de una chica de una aldea cercana a la aldea de la arena. De hecho, él es el acusado de su desaparición. Yuuma es lo que se llama "un depredador" y sus presas favoritas son jóvenes mujeres. Tengan cuidado, puede intentar escapar y es un hábil manipulador. Es por eso que los escogí a ustedes tres, en caso de una fuga serán los más adecuados para encontrarlo y recapturarlo. Asegúrense que llegue a destino.

Kiba asintió, cerrando su mano en puño frente a su rostro —¡Si siquiera lo intenta, se arrepentirá!

La mujer asintió suavemente —Confío en que puedan lograrlo. Shino —se volteó al mencionado—. Estás a cargo.

El hombre asintió —Entendido —y ante esto Kiba sintió su frustración volver a emerger desde el fondo de su estómago hasta los confines de su garganta, pero se forzó a olvidarse del asunto. No tenía sentido de todas formas fastidiarse por algo como eso, solo lograría malograr su desempeño en la misión. Y no quería tener que oír a Shino reprochándole su conducta.

Dio media vuelta, junto con Akamaru, Shino y Hinata y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del despacho, repitiendo en su cabeza las órdenes que debían cumplir, una y otra vez, enfocándose en aquello que debía hacer, hasta colocar la mano en el picaporte, entonces se detuvo. Tsunade había vuelto a hablar, esta vez no a Shino, lo cual hubiera sido lógico dado que él era el líder asignado de la misión, no a él tampoco, sino a la joven Hyuuga.

—¿Hinata, puedes quedarte un segundo? —Shino miró de reojo a la Hokage y Kiba se volteó completamente hacia el escritorio, examinando a la mujer con desconcierto y curiosidad.

—S-Si... p-por supuesto —murmuró, tan confundida como el resto, dedicando furtivas miradas a sus amigos.

—Ustedes esperen afuera.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el castaño sumamente alterado, y ofendido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más o siquiera protestar, Shino colocó una mano en su hombro y, con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó que saliera. Haciendo que Kiba frunciera el ceño aún más.

Hinata se volteó a verlo —E-Esta b-bien, Kiba... —aseguró, volviendo la vista inmediatamente a Tsunade, y a Shizune, quien permanecía de pie y contemplaba en silencio la escena. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y sin mayor resistencia abandonaron la habitación, Kiba gruñendo y refunfuñando por lo bajo. Una vez afuera, cerraron la puerta. Shino se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared del corredor, cruzando los brazos, mientras que Kiba se dejó caer contra el suelo, frente a su amigo, sentándose –Akamaru a su lado- con ambos codos apoyados en sus rodillas, sus filosos ojos negros fijos en la puerta de madera que acababa de cerrarse.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Hinata aún no había salido —¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo allí dentro? —el Aburame se encogió de hombros, reticente a responder. Otros 5 minutos pasaron—. Bah ¿Por qué demonios nos echó? —una vez más la frustración regresó cuando Shino, por segunda vez, se rehusó a responder u opinar en el asunto. _Idiota_, pensó malhumorado. Realmente su compañero le crispaba los nervios. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Afortunadamente para él la puerta se abrió en ese preciso momento, revelando la figura que el chico reconocía como la de su compañera de equipo. Alborotado, se puso de pie —¡Oy, Hinata! —su expresión una de alegría. Sin embargo, su semblante rápidamente perdió la sonrisa y sus facciones se tornaron hacia abajo, como si toda la emoción abandonara rápidamente su cuerpo, se escurriera por él. Entonces, un escalofrío lo recorrió. Hinata no parecía la misma que había ingresado minutos atrás al despacho de la Hokage. Su nívea complexión parecía aún más pálida de lo normal, el débil tono rosado que siempre agraciaba sus mejillas había desaparecido por completo y había algo en sus ojos marfil que no podía descifrar. Algo que parecía no deber estar allí, algo fuera de lugar, pero no encontraba palabras para describirlo. No podía precisar el qué. Le era simplemente imposible. _¿Qué sucedió?_.


	13. Perder el control

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

13/20

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, como prometido, subiendo el capítulo 13 de "Imperfección", un poquito más temprano (aunque no mucho). Voy a intentar actualizar más temprano mañana, a veces, las cosas más obvias simplemente se nos pasan y, siendo la presona distraída que soy, se me olvidó considerar los cambios de hora. Tonto de mi parte, lo se :). En fin, quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a mi humilde historia. Gracias, de verdad. Y gracias, aún más, a quienes se molestaron en hacerme saber su opinión. Honestamente, es la primera vez que escribo un KibaHina (dado que solía tener más afinidad por el NaruHina -ahora simplemente me gustan los dos por igual-) y no tenía idea de cómo este fic podía resultar. Me alegro, al menos, de que alguien lo disfrute. Creo que esa es la idea y me hace feliz saberlo. ¡¡Gracias!! A todos. Espero sigan disfrutando la historia, espero no decepcionarlos y ojalá este capítulo este a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

XIII

"Perder el control"

Mientras aguardaban la llegada de Genma con el prisionero que debían escoltar la observó fijamente, en silencio, y a pesar de su indiscreción Hinata no pareció notarlo, de hecho no miró ni una vez en su dirección, lo cual encontró extraño. Hinata es del tipo de persona que no esta acostumbrada a la atención, rara vez los ojos están puestos en ella y cuando se da la situación, se pone tensa. Incómoda. Se remueve en su lugar trasladando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y si acaso sintiera cierta confianza con la persona, como era el caso de Shino y de él, se atrevería a pedir que dejaran de contemplarla de esa forma. Pero esta vez no parecía siquiera notar la mirada descarada del castaño sobre ella, de hecho no parecía reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban ni porqué estaban allí. Estaba perdida, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, inquieta y nerviosa. Luciendo más frágil y temblorosa que de costumbre. Por momentos parecía llegar a un hilo de pensamiento satisfactorio pues levantaba el mentón y la confianza inundaba sus ojos, pero luego rápidamente desaparecía, tras un manto de inseguridad y desesperación.

Se preguntaba qué sería aquello que le habría dicho Tsunade para afectarla de tal manera, Shino también parecía notar la actitud de su compañera pero no manifestaba ninguna opinión al respecto, ni siquiera con su lenguaje corporal, de hecho aún continuaba de pie –manos en los bolsillos- contemplando la salida de la aldea en silencio, como si todo lo que sucediera le fuera ajeno. Debía admitir que realmente odiaba la falta de emocionalidad de Shino, el hecho de su apatía lo frustraba.

—¿Hinata? —se atrevió a llamarla entonces, harto de conjeturar sin obtener resultado alguno. De todas formas no confiaba encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo, él no era como Shikamaru o como Shino, indiferente y misterioso, él más bien era frontal, simple y al punto del asunto. Tajante y a veces adusto. Torpe quizá, pero esa era su filosofía de vida y hasta el momento le había dado resultado.

La joven se percató de la voz familiar y se volvió a verlo —¿S-Si?

—¿Qué te sucede? Estás extraña desde que saliste del despacho de Tsunade ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Pánico invadió sus blancos ojos, si bien por un momento, antes de ser reemplazado por una fingida calma —Oh... nada, K-Kiba. Nada importante.

Él presionó, aún sabiendo que Shino lo miraba con desaprobación desde donde se encontraba —¿Segura?

La Hyuuga asintió, levantando la vista y contemplando el cielo de forma distante —E-Es un bonito día ¿N-No creen?

Shino se mostró de acuerdo —Apacible.

Y Kiba supo entonces que se debía callar. Esa era siempre la señal de su compañero de equipo de cuando debía cerrar la boca, el cambio súbito de dirección de la conversación, ya que él parecía carecer de la capacidad para discernir, lo cual encontraba ofensivo y absurdo.

Cruzándose de brazos contempló a sus dos amigos conversar tranquilamente, él nunca sería como Shino, nunca podría serlo, carecía de la calma y paciencia que caracterizaba al chico. Se preguntó si esa sería una de las características que le agradaría a Hinata de su amigo. Él, por otro lado, era radicalmente distinto. Opuesto inclusive. Kiba siempre había sido aquel que se deslizaba de problema en problema. Siempre el centro de todas las miradas, el foco de toda la atención, atención por parte de los demás no siempre positiva. Su naturaleza impulsiva y extrovertida solía traerle complicaciones, allí adonde fuera tendía a ser inmediatamente reconocido como un claro problema y, lejos de sentirse avergonzado por ello le complacía. Debía admitir que siempre había gozado de ser el centro de atención allí donde pasara, y quizá por esa razón sentía que Naruto lo desafiaba, porque el rubio era también del tipo escandaloso que le gusta llamar la atención, y Kiba odiaba ser segundo. Desgraciadamente en algunas cosas, aparentemente, no podía ser evitado. Aunque eso claro no lo detendría, nada lo hacía.

Finalmente la aparición del Jounin con un hombre más atrajo su atención y descruzando los brazos contempló la figura del prisionero con una ceja enarcada. Se trataba de un hombre de aproximadamente 30 y tantos años, cabellos marrones cortos, grasientos y alborotados, una incipiente barba sin rasurar, que obviamente tendría de estar en prisión, y ojos negros, fríos y vacíos como pozos. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en la presencia de aquel hombre de aspecto lánguido y enfermizo, hubiera visto la expresión de Hinata al cruzar sus ojos blancos con los azabaches de él.

Inconsciente de todo lo demás, exclamó emocionado de partir —¡¡Estamos listos, entonces!!

Hinata asintió, posando su vista deliberadamente en sus compañeros de equipo —S-Si.

Shino prosiguió a amarrar las sogas que sujetaban las muñecas de aquel hombre al cuello de Akamaru, quien sería el encargado de asegurarse que el prisionero caminara a la par de ellos, Hinata miró por última vez hacia atrás, Kiba contempló hacia el frente y segundos después los tres se habían marchado, abandonado la aldea, con un único destino fijo; la aldea oculta de la arena.

Debido a la carga con la que debían lidiar se propusieron viajar por tierra, y aún con Akamaru jalando de la soga que lo mantenía unido al sujeto, éste continuaba retrasándolos, como prolongando el momento en que llegarían a la aldea de la arena, lo cual era probablemente lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, Shino no dejaba de contemplarlo de reojo, a través de sus gafas oscuras, analizando cada movimiento e intencionalidad de él, asegurándose que no intentara escapar. Kiba, mientras, caminaba al otro lado de Akamaru, asegurándose que no sucediera nada con la soga que lo sujetaba, o que el prisionero no intentara nada que complicara su misión y su existencia. Afortunadamente, hasta el momento, todo iba a la perfección. Así que aprovechando la ocasión aceleró el paso y llamó a su compañera de equipo que caminaba unos pasos más adelante, colocando una mano en su hombro —Hinata —no obstante se vio forzado a retraerla cuando al mero contacto, los músculos debajo de los dedos de él se tensaron y la joven se sobresaltó y volteó agitada, contemplando sorprendida su propia reacción.

—U-Umm K-Kiba, l-lo siento.

El castaño continuó contemplándola extrañado, luego miró la palma de su mano y se preguntó si le habría hecho daño, quizá había sido muy brusco con ella, a veces tendía a no controlar su propia fuerza pero Hinata respondió la cuestión al instante, dispersando toda duda —L-Lo siento. M-Me sorprendí, e-es todo.

—Oh —sonrió él aliviado, notando la mirada dispersa de Hinata. Podía percibir que algo andaba mal con ella, que algo le preocupaba pero no podía precisar qué, y el asunto lo frustraba de sobremanera.

Aún así, poniendo todo pensamiento propio de lado, continuaron caminando y atravesando el país del fuego durante el resto del día. Si tenían suerte quizá llegaran al país de la lluvia, el cual quedaba de paso, antes de la caída del sol y podrían pasar la noche ahí, aunque lo consideraban un ideal lejano del cual no sostenían esperanza alguna pues el sujeto continuaba retrasándolos, resistiéndose a los tirones de Akamaru y caminando lo más lento que sus pies le permitieran.

Kiba, molesto, rechinó sus dientes —Oye, tú. Camina más rápido.

El hombre, Yuuma Satou, dedicó una sonrisa torcida al miembro del clan Inuzuka y ralentizó aún más su paso, provocándolo. El castaño apretó los puños y se contuvo de golpearlo, la misión decía que el prisionero debía llegar vivo, sin importar las circunstancias.

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda golpearte, sino ya te habría noqueado y te arrastraría personalmente al país del viento —el hombre, lejos de encontrar la advertencia de Kiba amenazante pareció encontrarla divertida, pues la sonrisa torcida en sus labios se ensanchó aún más, dejando entrever una fila de dientes parejos y blancos, no amarillentos y desgastados como hubiera esperado.

Mascullando por lo bajo para sí mismo se tranquilizó. Caminando con las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y contemplando cualquier cosa que pudiera vislumbrar del camino que atravesaban menos hacia Yuuma, sabía que si lo veía directamente resurgiría el deseo en él de golpearlo y si volvía probablemente no podría contenerse, lo cual complicaría la misión para el resto del equipo, y no resultaría beneficioso para nadie.

Estaba respirando agitado, intentando calmarse, cuando el toque suave y liviano de una mano sobre su brazo lo detuvo de jadear enfurecido y borró inmediatamente todo pensamiento iracundo de su cabeza. Lentamente viró su cabeza a un costado y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la gentileza con que Hinata le sonreía, era tranquilizador contemplar aquellos ojos blancos, le era imposible seguir enfadado, se sentía inhumano de solo mirar tan frágil criatura con ojos cargados de furia, injusto, eso sentía que era —He... Lo siento, Hinata. Supongo que me enfadé por una tontería otra vez —bromeó. Intentando alivianar la culpa de su conciencia. Por un instante había estado a punto de estallar su frustración en ella. Hinata negó suavemente la cabeza y continuó caminando, retirando inmediatamente la calidez del contacto de su mano del brazo de él. Suspirando, Kiba contempló el cielo en un desesperado intento de aclarar su caótica mente. Últimamente parecía más propenso a perder el control con facilidad, estaba algo más irritable, y debía admitir que el sentimiento no le agradaba. En absoluto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer cuando ignoraba la razón de sus esporádicos estallidos? Bueno, no del todo, pero al menos se forzaba a creer que no sabía la causa de su conducta. De esa forma podía conciliar el sueño de noche y continuar fingiendo que ignoraba lo que realmente había descubierto años atrás. Un descubrimiento que en nada le alegraba, contrario de la creencia popular.

—¡Bah! Soy un desastre.

—¿Por cual de todas las razones? —preguntó Shino a sus espaldas, no supo cuando había llegado allí ni como pero la voz del chico lo tomó desprevenido.

—¡Oy, Shino! ¡Te dije que dejes de hacer eso! —pero el Aburame no replicó, ni hizo ademán alguno de disculparse—. Deberías dejar de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás...

—Dejan de ser pensamientos si los dices en voz alta.

Kiba apretó los dientes —Sabelotodo. No es asunto tuyo de todas formas.

—Lo es si afecta nuestro trabajo en equipo y el resultado de la misión. Un camarada-

—¡No! Empieces con eso —alborotó sus cabellos marrones y furtivamente dirigió su mirada a Hinata por un segundo. El detalle no pasó desapercibido a Shino pero decidió que lo mejor no sería hacer comentario alguno al respecto.

—Pronto llegaremos a un lugar donde podremos acampar... —Kiba miró a su amigo y asintió, contemplando nuevamente a Hinata al instante en que el Aburame se marchó.

Por un instante permaneció contemplándola fijo, examinando cada una de sus facciones. Sus ojos, pálidos y aún así expresivos, las comisuras torcidas hacia abajo y el ceño levemente fruncido. Hinata estaba perturbada, podía notarlo, pero no podía comprender de qué forma. No entendía cual podía ser la razón para tal estado de alerta por parte de la chica, hasta que lo olió, lo percibió en el aire, el inconfundible olor a miedo, emanando de ella. Y con cada segundo el aroma se hacía más fuerte, poco a poco rozaba el pánico, si aguzaba su vista podía ver que la chica estaba temblando. De terror. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué temblaba de esa forma? ¿Qué podía estar amenazándola? Entonces lo comprendió, allí estaba, ante sus ojos y era tan obvio que se maldecía por no haberlo visto antes. Por no haberlo comprendido antes, cuando todo el tiempo había estado delante suyo.

_¡Maldición!_. Pensó, sintiendo su propio cuerpo temblar de furia, cada convulsión más violenta que la anterior, sacudiéndolo desde los cimientos. Ahora que lo veía no podía apartar la mirada, y todo a su alrededor era reemplazado por la urgente necesidad de desgarrarlo todo a su paso. De destruirlo. De destruir aquello que provocaba tal pánico en Hinata. De reducirlo a jirones y hacerlo desaparecer. Y lo haría, si renunciaba a contenerse lo haría, pero simplemente no podía, no quería perder el control.


	14. Pertenencia y propiedad

**Disclaimer: No me pertence ningún personaje de Naruto, obviamente.**

14/20

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como dije, hoy intenté subir este capítulo más temprano. De verdad, no me molesta hacerlo, siempre que pueda hacerlo lo haré. Y, como siempre, quería agradecerles a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde fic y, si, sonaré reiterativa pero creo importante hacerlo. Gracias. Y gracias, también, a quienes me dejan un comentario con su opinión. Saber que de alguna forma lo disfrutan e interesa me hace muy feliz. ¡¡Gracias, a todos!!. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

XIV

"Pertenencia y propiedad"

Apretó fuertemente los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, aún así la furia y hostilidad no disminuyó, y aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas no podía lograr recuperar el control de su cuerpo. No podía detener los temblores que lo invadían. Y es que era simplemente repulsivo, morboso inclusive, hasta enfermizo. Él lo era, sus ojos negros lo eran, la forma en que la miraban a ella lo era. Como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne solamente, un objeto de descarga de sus deseos carnales más oscuros y salvajes. Sólo un objeto, a eso la había reducido, un punto donde saciar sus más perversas fantasías. Algo, algo que quería hacer suyo.

—¡Detente! —masculló Kiba, el gruñido raspando las paredes de su garganta como una lija. Vio de reojo a Shino dar un paso hacia él pero luego se detuvo, imaginó que no querría acercársele en ese estado.

Aquel hombre lánguido de rostro perverso sonrió complacido, notando con sumo placer la reacción del chico iracundo frente a él, volviendo a fijar sus ojos una vez más en Hinata, transgrediéndola con la mirada —¿Qué me detenga?

—¡Para! —gritó una vez más, las garras de sus dedos prolongándose lentamente con el influjo de su chakra—. ¡Para!

Yuuma pareció ignorarlo, absorto en admirar la silueta de la chica con expresión sombría, pasando la punta de su lengua por sus blancos dientes, como saboreando la imagen mental que estaría formando en su cabeza.

Podía sentir la furia pulsar desde su interior contra los límites de su cuerpo, intentando quebrar las barreras que lo contenían, que lo retenían, mientras violentos espasmos sacudían su complexión, desatando su lado más salvaje, más oscuro, aquel que intentaba contener. La sensación de ardor intensificándose en la boca de su estómago, como ácido derramándose en sus entrañas, quemándolo todo a su paso. Sabía que no debía perder el control, era conciente de lo que sucedería si sucumbía a sus instintos, y deseaba hacerlo, en ese momento, deseaba dejarse llevar con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que luego se arrepentiría, y la culpa sería insoportable. Por lo que debía controlarse, aún si aquel odio visceral que sentía fuera el sentimiento más fuerte que jamás hubiera sentido, aún si su mente comenzaba a enturbiarse y toda racionalidad lo abandonaba, debía resistir. Por su bien. Por el de _ella_. No quería que lo viera de esa forma, iracundo y animal, no quería aterrarla como sabía que lo haría. Simplemente no podía.

Una y otra vez se recordó a sí mismo respirar, repitió en su cabeza que se debía controlar pero sus músculos tensos y rígidos no parecían aflojar, las garras de sus dedos aguardaban listas para desgarrar, al igual que sus filosos colmillos que no parecían querer dejar escapar la oportunidad de enterrarse en la carne de alguien más. Era insana, inhumana quizá, aquella necesidad de rasgarlo todo a su paso, de hacerlo todo pedazos, hasta que fuera irreconocible, pero la encontraba sumamente excitante. Vibrante, en todo su cuerpo y ser. Lo anhelaba, sabía que lo anhelaba, que el dolor que le provocaba contenerse desaparecería si se arriesgaba, pero no podía, no quería. Aún no estaba listo para ceder. _No_.

Aún sin quererlo un bajo gruñido arañó las paredes secas de su garganta, escapando finalmente de entre sus dientes, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera impetuosamente. Intentando una vez más contenerse, siseó de dolor, enterrando sus garras en las palmas de sus propias manos, arrebatando unas líneas escarlatas de su propia sangre. Trémulo, llevó la mano a su boca y lamió la herida. Torpemente.

Hinata contempló la escena preocupada, sus manos alzadas frente a su pecho —K-Kiba, t-tu mano...

El castaño no pareció oírla, de hecho, no parecía oír a nadie más, ni la voz preocupada y temblorosa de Hinata ni los intentos de Shino de distraerlo y calmarlo. Estaba perdido, completamente perdido y absorto en una única meta, atacar a aquel hombre que continuaba viendo a Hinata de manera perversa. Deseaba destruirlo, infringirle el mayor dolor posible, erradicar aquella sonrisa socarrona e instigadora que le dedicaba, como retándolo a que lo atacara. ¡Oh! Y él lo haría, si volvía a contemplarlo de esa forma una vez más lo haría. Le arrancaría los ojos para que no pudiera volver a mirar a nadie nunca más.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente el hombre replicó, empujándolo al límite un poco más —Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

Esas palabras terminaron de derribar los pocos restos de autocontrol que preservaba, derribaron toda racionalidad, si es que aún quedaba algo de ella en la mente de Kiba. Y quebrando toda barrera de dominio arremetió finalmente contra él, sin siquiera importarle nada más, olvidándose por completo de todo, anticipando únicamente el placer de estrellar sus puños contra aquella repugnante sonrisa, aquellos asquerosos ojos negros, el placer último de borrarle la expresión por completo. Sin embargo, algo a mitad de camino lo detuvo, lo paralizó, la frágil y pequeña figura de Hinata que acababa de interponerse entre él y su presa, con ambos brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y en sus ojos blancos una expresión de desasosiego que nunca antes había visto. Jadeando agitado, centímetros antes de impactar con todas sus fuerzas contra ella, se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, sus manos aún temblando.

—Hi-Hinata... —resopló.

La muchacha dio un paso hacia él y colocó gentilmente su mano en el pecho del chico, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la tela de su remera, bajando suavemente su mirada. Shino contempló la escena en silencio, apartado, junto con Akamaru.

Él la miró desconcertado —Hina-

Pero ella lo interrumpió —T-Tu mano... K-Kiba.

El Inuzuka negó con la cabeza, mirando por un breve instante piel desgarrada de la palma de su mano antes de volver su vista a la chica. El aroma a té verde y lavanda impregnándolo todo —No es nada.

—P-Puedo c-curártela...

Inquieto, rascó su nuca con la mano sana, aún contemplando el agarre de la chica sobre su ropa —No tienes que hacerlo.

—E-Eres m-mi compañero —susurró.

—¡Tsk! No me duele—ella hizo una mueca—. Pero puedes curármela si tanto lo deseas, Hinata. Aunque no es realmente necesario.

Asintió débilmente con la cabeza —P-Por favor...

Y soltándose finalmente de Kiba se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban sus cosas depositadas en el piso y agachándose frente a la mochila tomó un pequeño frasquito de ungüento que llevaba siempre consigo, algo de agua, para limpiar la herida, una toalla chica y unas vendas. Cuando se volteó él ya se encontraba a su lado, sentado con la espalda contra una roca, una pierna extendida, la otra plegada contra sí mismo y contemplando su herida con el ceño fruncido. El corte había sido realmente profundo. _¿Tan fuera de control estaba _–suspiró- _que no sentí ningún dolor?_.

Algo rozó los jirones de su piel desgarrada e inconscientemente se encogió ante la dolencia, cerrando sus dedos sobre aquello que había entrado en contacto con su mano, la mano de Hinata —¡Oy! —pero al ser conciente de ello la soltó, rápidamente—. Lo siento.

—L-Lo s-siento K-Kiba, si te hice daño...

—¡Bah! ¿Cómo crees? Estoy bien, ya te dije, soy fuerte.

Ella sonrió amistosamente antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada y presionar con suavidad los bordes rasgados de la herida, haciendo que Kiba volviera a encogerse de dolor —¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! Estoy bien.

—Umm... K-Kiba p-puedes decirme s-si duele, n-no tienes que esconderlo. N-No me reiré.

Pero fue Kiba quien soltó una risotada —¡He! No te preocupes, sobreviviré.

—¡N-No f-fue eso l-lo que quise decir! —exclamó, preocupada de haberlo ofendido, pero Kiba solo rió un poquito más fuerte.

—Lo se.

—Oh —murmuró, y vertiendo un poco de agua sobre la herida limpió todo rastro de sangre, secando posteriormente su piel con la toalla chica de color lila. Luego, tomó el frasquito entre sus blancas manos, quitó la tapa a rosca e introduciendo dos dedos en el gel se dispuso a untarle aquello sobre el arañazo con intenciones de desinfectar la zona dañada. Con cuidado y gentileza, pasando la suave yema de sus dedos por la palma áspera del chico. El gel se sentía frío, debía admitir, pero la piel de ella parecía quemarle las venas, con cada roce, con cada frote de sus dedos, sentía encenderse cada vez un poco más, y temía que el sofoco se manifestara en su rostro, en su expresión, y Hinata notara cuanto disfrutaba en verdad aquella atención. Cuanto le provocaban sus inconscientes e inocentes caricias. _Mal-dición_ –inhaló profundamente, intentando calmarse. Y sin quererlo, le apartó la mano.

—Umm... K-Kiba ¿T-Te hice mal?

La inocencia de ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo —No—, desde lejos Shino contemplaba a su compañero de equipo con ojos precavidos. Su mirada una de advertencia.

Tímidamente, Hinata alcanzó la mano de él y la tomó entre las suyas, cuidando de no dañarlo o provocarle dolor alguno, y con cautela comenzó a vendarle la herida, cubriendo una y otra vez la piel de él con las vendas. Concentrada plenamente en su tarea, y ajena por completo a la mirada fija e intensa de su compañero de equipo sobre ella.

Cuando finalmente terminó, alzó la vista con una sonrisa y en voz baja susurró —L-Listo —vacilando un segundo antes de recoger sus cosas y volver a colocarlas dentro de su mochila. Kiba continuaba contemplándola con una amplia sonrisa, sus largos colmillos centelleando a la luz de la luna.

Alguien, a pocos metros de distancia aclaró su garganta, asegurándose de captar la atención del miembro del clan Inuzuka —Acamparemos aquí.

Malhumorado contempló a Shino pues aunque no podía ver su expresión debajo de toda aquella ropa sabía que su amigo lo miraba con absoluta desaprobación, y quizá una sutil advertencia adherida a sus palabras, una advertencia que suponía debía saber interpretar.

—Bien —masculló incorporándose. Fijando sus ojos negros en los del prisionero, el cual aún permanecía contemplando a Hinata, sujeto por las muñecas y atado al cuello de su gran perro blanco, Akamaru.

Hinata se acercó al Aburame entonces, evitando deliberadamente mirar de soslayo al sujeto que seguía devorándola con la mirada, intentando suprimir los escalofríos —Umm... S-Shino ¿Q-Quieres q-que busque algo de agua p-para el viaje de m-mañana? Hará calor...

El mencionado la miró por un instante antes de asentir solemnemente y voltearse al otro miembro de su equipo, mientras Hinata desaparecía entre los árboles más cercanos —Kiba.

—Me quedaré con el prisionero —aseguró antes de que Shino pudiera siquiera decirle algo, rechinando los dientes irritado. El Aburame pareció querer contradecirlo un instante pero luego desistió, considerando quizá que Kiba podría contenerse cerca de Yuuma si Hinata no estaba en los alrededores.

—Bien —murmuró extendiendo ambos brazos de cuyas mangas salieron decenas de insectos pequeños y negros—. Haré un reconocimiento del terreno y regresaré. Recuerda la misión.

Y sin decir más desapareció. Kiba puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta, cuando su amigo estuvo fuera de vista y repitió —"Recuerda la misión" —en son de burla. ¿Con quien creía Shino que hablaba? Él era perfectamente capaz de mantenerse enfocado en su deber, el incidente de antes había sido tan solo un pequeño desliz. Lo había tomado desprevenido, eso era todo. Por lo que dándose media vuelta juntó unas cuantas ramas y varas de los árboles y las acumuló en el centro del lugar donde habían decidido acampar, formando una pila. Satisfecho consigo mismo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y contempló su trabajo orgulloso, luego tomó dos rocas e inclinándose frente a la madera comenzó a friccionarlas, hasta que una chispa escapó perdida y cayó sobre las ramas, devorándolas todas en un fuego voraz rápidamente.

—¡Listo! —exclamó incorporándose y limpiando sus manos la una contra la otra. Unos metros detrás de él Akamaru ladró, sin siquiera voltearse a contemplarlo respondió, sonriendo —La práctica hace al maestro, amigo.

Y sin decir más bordeó la fogata y se dejó caer sobre la hierba junto al gran cánido, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia de aquella repulsiva persona junto a su perro. Tomando un kunai de su portaobjetos comenzó a afilarlo, mirando de vez en cuando al cielo.

—Es una gran noche ¿No crees Akamaru? —el mencionado ladró alegremente en respuesta. A su lado, la silueta del prisionero se removió incómoda en su lugar. Kiba se volteó a verlo —Quédate quieto.

El hombre rió —¿Es una orden? —el tono de burla disparando la furia de Kiba una vez más.

—¿Estás cuestionando mi autoridad? —el hombre pareció encontrar el comentario aún más divertido pues simplemente se limitó a sonreír de aquella retorcida forma—. ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Tú —los nudillos del castaño se tornaron blancos una vez más de apretar las manos en puños, pero se contuvo—. No eres nada diferente a mí.

Apretó los dientes, ofendido —No me parezco en nada a ti, no te atrevas a compararme con alguien tan patético y degenerado como tú.

Una profunda y sombría carcajada llenó el silente ambiente de la noche, haciendo que el Inuzuka sintiera aún más deseos de golpearlo y erradicarle de una vez por todas aquella repulsiva sonrisa —Vi como la miras.

Kiba volvió a concentrar su atención en el cuchillo que estaba afilando en aquel momento. _No tengo porque oír sus enfermizas teorías_. Pero el hombre continuó hablando, ignorando el hecho de que su oyente parecía no oírlo más, sin embargo sabía que lo oía, y que lo oiría, en el instante en que dijera lo que tenía que decir lo haría porque no podría evitarlo.

—La quieres para ti, quieres marcarla como si se tratara de tu propiedad. Eso te hace igual a mí.

Kiba apretó los dientes una vez más, aún con la mirada en el objeto que tenía entre manos, sin embargo ya se había resignado a afilarlo, su atención completamente puesta en las palabras del hombre a su lado —Ya te lo dije, no soy como tú. Nunca seré como tú.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque etiquetas de otra forma la atracción que sientes eres distinto? ¿Crees que eso te hace mejor? Que lo llames de otra forma no cambia el hecho de que quieras poseerla.

—Cállate, no sabes de qué demonios estás hablando.

La expresión del hombre se tornó una de absoluto placer —Oh... si lo sé. Eres igual a mí.

Finalmente el castaño se volvió a Yuuma, crispado de furia e indignación —Te dije que te callaras. Yo jamás tomaría algo que no es mío por la fuerza.

—Eso te hace un cobarde, no diferente a mí.

—Estás enfermo —replicó con desdén.

El hombre simplemente rió, con la ligereza propia de una conversación inocente y amena, no adecuada para la situación del momento. Simplemente rió, complacido. A pesar de las palabras del joven sabía que lo había perturbado, había sembrado la semilla, y le provocaba placer ver que había tenido éxito en lograrlo. Kiba, definitivamente parecía alterado.

A lo lejos, un grito agudo y desgarrador se oyó, seguido de una carcajada siniestra y gutural a su lado. Si siquiera considerarlo se puso de pie y se envaró, desconcertado. Conocía esa voz femenina, la conocía a la perfección pero el único peligro para ella permanecía aún a su lado, atado a Akamaru. Entonces ¿Qué podría haber pasado? —¡¡¡Hinata!!!


	15. Mordida

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

15/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada, perdonen la demora. Tenía intenciones de subir este capítulo más temprano y se me hizo imposible. Espero sepan disculparme. Por otro lado, debo admitir que me gustó como quedó este capítulo pero dado que mi opinión es completamente irrelevante y subjetiva; me gustaría saber su opinión, si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad. En todo caso, como siempre, gracias. A todos. Les estoy eternamente agradecida, tanto con aquellos que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión como aquellos que leen mi humilde historia. ¡Gracias! De verdad. ¡Oh!, daphne-gabycoco, de hecho sí pienso de esa forma, sino estaría en problemas :). Y me alegra saber que a algunos de ustedes les esté yendo bien en sus estudios. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

XV

"Mordida"

Habiendo dejado a Akamaru a cargo de la situación con un breve "Vigílalo", salió disparado hacia el bosque a toda velocidad. Corriendo sobre sus cuatro patas, esquivando raíces emergidas de la tierra y usando de impulso árboles caídos. Podía olerla, aún a esa distancia podía percibir su aroma suave y casi imperceptible como si la tuviera frente a él en aquel preciso instante, posible gracias al fruto del arduo entrenamiento de su elevado sentido de olfato, rasgo característico de su clan. Y por ello estaba agradecido. Agradecido de poder hallarla sin problema alguno en aquella situación.

_¡Debo apresurarme!_. Pensó aún corriendo a toda velocidad a través de la espesura y oscuridad, cerrando los ojos y guiándose únicamente por su olfacción, esquivando sin problema alguno los obstáculos a su paso. _Hinata_. Concentró entonces toda su atención en los aromas que lo circundaban, al instante en que dejó de pensar en lo demás los olores se volvieron claros y distintos, perfectamente identificables. Olía a tierra, hierba, animales que permanecían ocultos de ellos y algo más, algo familiar, Shino al parecer también se acercaba en la misma dirección que él, y no había rastros de aroma a sangre en el ambiente. Lo cual era obviamente bueno.

Poco a poco, el aroma se hacía más fuerte, más próximo. Podía olerla cerca, más cerca, el aroma a humedad y algas abrazando la esencia de ella, opacando su suave fragancia. Rodeándola. _Cerca de un lago_. Dedujo, corriendo aún más velozmente, hociqueando el ambiente. Sabía que pronto llegaría, la distancia con cada paso parecía desaparecer.

—¡¡Hinata!! —gritó deteniéndose en seco, sudado y jadeando, en la pequeña costa de un laguna; sus ojos vagando rápidamente por la zona, intentando localizarla a ella, ubicarla. Shino llegó después, solo unos segundos más tarde.

Su voz profunda resonó en el silencio de la noche —Allí, allí esta —señaló, y caminando se acercó hasta ella y se acuclillo a su lado; contemplando la expresión perturbada de la joven muchacha. Kiba también se acercó a verla, agachándose al otro lado de ella.

Hinata permanecía recostada sobre uno de sus costados, ojos cerrados y labios fruncidos; en una clara posición fetal. Tanto sus brazos como sus piernas se encontraban plegados sobre sí misma y estaba temblando, tiritando, y a su lado yacía una cantimplora vacía y olvidada, toda el agua que había cargado estaba ahora derramada en la tierra debajo de ella.

Shino extendió una mano hacia ella y la observó retraerse al mero contacto, luego se volvió a Kiba, su expresión seria como siempre; sin embargo podía vislumbrar debajo de todo aquello que cubría su rostro preocupación.

—Se trata de un genjutsu —declaró, volviendo la vista una vez más a su compañera de equipo; inmóvil y rígida en el suelo.

—Pero, ¿quién? ¿cuándo sucedió? —exclamó indignado—. No puede haber sido antes de que se marchara, ¿o si?

Shino asintió, pensativo —Es probable —en ese instante la joven dejó escapar un suave gemido de terror.

—¡¡Debemos hacer algo!! —estaba irritado.

El Aburame volvió a hacer un sutil gesto de asentimiento, examinando con cautela y absoluta atención la conducta temblorosa y retraída de la chica. Luego, extendió sus dedos hasta la chica y; una vez más, colocó sus yemas sobre la frente de ella, apartando su oscuro flequillo.

—Liberar —pero nada ocurrió; Hinata no despertó, y permaneció encerrada en su propia mente, presa de aquel genjutsu que la estaba dañando. _Genjutsu del nivel B_; debió haberlo supuesto.

Hinata volvió a gemir —¡Maldición! —dijo Kiba.

Shino negó lentamente con la cabeza —Esto no funcionará, es una técnica avanzada; deberás morderla.

—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡No!!

—Debes hacerlo —murmuró, inmutable—. No hay otra opción.

—De ninguna forma, me rehúso —Hinata gimoteó nuevamente entre sueños, claramente perturbada.

—Kiba —le advirtió, viéndolo contemplar nervioso a la chica inmóvil delante suyo—. Es lo que se debe hacer.

—Eh... Pero... ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Afortunadamente para él Shino era paciente y sabía mantener la calma, aún a pesar de la situación —Por razones más que obvias —señaló los colmillos del chico.

Kiba pasó inconscientemente la lengua por la punta de su canino, sintiendo el filo de su blanco diente —Está bien.

Decidido, tomó la mano de Hinata por la muñeca –no sin sentir una leve resistencia por parte de ella, que lo hizo vacilar- y la acercó a sus labios; percibiendo el aroma a sal y óxido de su sangre pulsar debajo de su piel, por sus venas; provocándole repentinas náuseas. Componiéndose, cerró fuertemente los ojos; acercó la boca a la pálida piel de la chica, aferrando su agarre alrededor de su muñeca; descubrió sus largos colmillos y, sin vacilar, los enterró en la palma de ella. Atravesando su carne. Sus labios temblaban involuntariamente.

—Hm... —un gemido de dolor. Los ojos de él permanecieron cerrados, no quería ver la expresión de sufrimiento en ella cuando despertara. No quería sentirse culpable.

Aún así, continuó con sus dientes clavados en la mano de Hinata; sintiendo poco a poco las gotas de sangre, la sangre de ella, haciendo cosquillas en la punta de su lengua, escurriéndose por su boca, goteando por sus labios. De pronto, la muñeca de ella se había tornado roja; delgados hilos color escarlata fluían por ella.

—Suficiente —dijo Shino finalmente.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron y tras lamer, inconscientemente, la herida; que él mismo había provocado, se apartó; contemplando con expresión aliviada el despertar de su compañera de equipo.

—Lo siento —jadeó, soltando su muñeca. Pequeños rastros de sangre en sus labios.

—¿Q-Qué...? —Hinata miró la herida, desconcertada y con expresión ausente.

—Genjutsu —respondió Shino.

Al parecer, Hinata acababa de recordar lo sucedido pues llevó una mano a su cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento, sin darse cuenta que la palma que había apoyado contra su frente aún sangraba. Y cuando Kiba intentó apartársela, se estremeció, apartándose del contacto de él. Cientos de imágenes invadieron su cabeza. Imágenes de perversos ojos negros, yemas de dedos y uñas recorriéndola por entero.

El castaño la contempló desconcertado, preocupado por que ella estuviera enfadada con él por morderla —¿Qué?

—L-Lo siento... —susurró, intentando recomponerse de las imágenes que había visto. Convenciéndose de que había sido un sueño, un mal sueño, solo eso. Nada real.

—¿Qué te hizo? —la voz de él volvía a derramar furia; parecía ser que Kiba, al igual que Shino, habían descifrado de que se habían tratado las alucinaciones.

Inconscientemente, rodeó –con la vista fija en la hierba debajo de ella- su cuerpo con sus brazos. No quería decirles la verdad, no se sentía con la fortaleza suficiente para contarles en qué consistían las fantasías de Yuuma. ¿Sería eso debilidad? —N-Nada... Y-Yo...

Pero el Inuzuka no se quedó a oír el resto, simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a marcharse en dirección de regreso al campamento, gruñendo enfuriado —¡¡Suficiente!! ¡Le quebraré el cuello si es necesario!

—¡N-No! —balbuceó Hinata, aún sentada en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —la cuestionó dándose media vuelta. Indignado. No podía creer que la bondad de Hinata fuera tan inmensa como para perdonar a semejante monstruo de la naturaleza.

—N-No l-lo hagas, Kiba.

—Pero-

—Recuerda la misión —insistió Shino. Dedicándole una mirada sugerente que indicaba que debía calmarse.

Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos de tanto apretar sus puños; sin embargo, fue Hinata esta vez quien lo detuvo de regresar al campamento y golpear al sujeto que la había atacado.

—K-Kiba, n-no debes h-hacerle nada...

—¿A qué te refieres? —masculló irritado.

La joven bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, como habitualmente solía hacer —D-Debo p-permitir que use su G-Genjutsu en mí.

—¡¡¿Qué?!! —chilló. Aparentemente, a diferencia de él, Shino no estaba sorprendido por aquello.

Aún así, la muchacha continuó explicándose —L-La Hokage m-me advirtió que lo haría, y m-me dijo que lo dejara hacerlo. Q-Que me mostraría adonde e-estaba la c-chica desaparecida...

—¡Pero-

—Yo... p-puedo h-hacerlo, K-Kiba. Q-Quiero h-hacerlo —y por un instante miró los dos pequeños orificios amoratados en la palma de su mano—. S-Se q-que puedo...

No tuvo más remedio que asentir, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿derribar la confianza en sí misma que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado construir a lo largo de la misión? ¿negarle la posibilidad de probarse ante sí misma y ante los demás? No podía. Era cierto que Kiba era egoísta, pero no podía dañarla de esa manera. Simplemente no podía. Algo que le costaría aceptar pero que debería hacerlo, tal como había hecho Shino hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Bien —aceptó de mala gana, sonsacando una sonrisa de agradecimiento de la chica y una expresión de aprobación de su amigo. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, entonces ¿por qué no lo sentía de esa forma?

—G-Gracias, Kiba.

A pesar de su renuencia, sonrió —Seguro. ¡Oh! Y lamento lo de tu mano, Hinata. Supongo que ahora deberé ser yo quien te vende —bromeó.

La joven contempló los dos puntos morados y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo —E-Está b-bien Kiba. N-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo s-sola.

Él rió —Supongo que sí; de todas formas, eres mejor que yo en eso.

—Debemos volver al campamento —intervino Shino. Hinata rápidamente asintió y se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas de cualquier resto de tierra y hojas que hubieran quedado en ella.

Y así; los tres se encaminaron de regreso a donde se encontraba Akamaru, aún con el prisionero amarrado a su cuello e ignorando la mirada voraz que dirigía a Hinata; y la expresión de placer en su rostro al confirmar que había empujado, una vez más, al joven castaño a su límite, forzándolo a que reaccionara. Pero Kiba lo ignoró, y decidió hacerlo por el resto de la noche que acamparon en aquel lugar. Forzándose a no cruzar miradas con el sujeto por miedo a perder todo control sobre sí mismo y atacarlo, pues sabía que lo haría, si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero, aún a pesar de su resolución, no durmió en toda la noche –aunque fingió hacerlo-; ¿cómo podría? Sabiendo sus intenciones, conciente de que a su lado Hinata gimoteaba entre sueños siendo presa de las mas perversas fantasías de aquel hombre. Presa de su genjutsu. Y la sola idea de imaginarse lo que estaría sucediendo en su mente lo crispaba; imaginándose como aquel hombre la contaminaba, haciéndole creer que podía tocarla, que podía dañarla y ensuciarla; forzarse sobre ella de la peor forma. Aunque en verdad no pudiera, pues Kiba y Shino nunca lo permitirían, nunca lo dejaría acercarse a ella; ya que, aún Shino, a pesar de su apariencia calma y serena, jamás permitiría que hirieran a Hinata. De ninguna forma. Antes, preferiría perder su vida.

A su lado, Hinata volvió a gemir de terror. Y abriendo los ojos, notó que alguien más la observaba, alguien más no conciliaba el sueño, aunque quizá fuera mejor fingiendo que él. Shino también estaba despierto.


	16. Sin arrepentimientos

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

16/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero que hasta el momento la historia sea de su agrado. Como siempre, gracias a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a mi humilde fic. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer cada capítulo día a día. Y, aún más, gracias a todas esas personas que toman tiempo de su vida para hacerme saber su opinión; se los agradezco. ¡¡Gracias a todos!! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

XVI

"Sin arrepentimientos"

Partieron a primera hora de la mañana, en vistas del largo trecho que aún les quedaba por recorrer. Y era, de hecho, el peor tramo; donde los bosques desaparecían poco a poco y el desierto ocupaba su lugar, inmenso e interminable, hasta la aldea de la arena. Además, el hecho de no haber conciliado el sueño en toda la noche suponía una clara desventaja para ellos. La sola idea de tener que atravesar el desierto en tan solo un día, con las temperaturas extremas que tendrían que soportar, y el absoluto cansancio que sentía, fastidiaba a Kiba. Sin mencionar, indiscutiblemente, las razones obvias que ya de por sí lo tenían fastidiado.

—Estúpido clima del país del viento —masculló luego de un rato cuando ya los últimos árboles espaciados habían quedado atrás y a su alrededor solo se veía arena, dunas y dunas de arena dorada—. ¿Por qué demonios tenía, la aldea, que estar en medio del desierto?

—Por eso se llama aldea oculta de la arena —señaló Shino, inmutable y serio como siempre.

Kiba torció el gesto —Gracias —ironizó—, ya lo había deducido por mi cuenta. Era un pregunta retórica.

El Aburame no dijo nada y simplemente continuó caminando, manos en los bolsillos y vista al frente; como siempre, cubierto de todas aquellas ropas grandes y holgadas que habitualmente usaba. Se preguntó entonces como haría su amigo para siquiera respirar con tanta ropa.

—¡¿No tienes calor con todo eso?! —musitó, jadeando exhausto por el abrasivo calor que parecía quemarle hasta los huesos.

Shino negó con la cabeza —Me protege del sol, el viento y la arena. Además, evito deshidratarme reabsorbiendo mi propio sudor que queda en las ropas.

El castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto —Eso es desagradable —pero, por otro lado, Shino siempre lo era. Después de todo, su cuerpo era una colmena viviente de insectos.

Continuaron, a pesar del calor infernal, caminando por horas y horas a través del desierto. Cruzando las dunas una tras otra, sin sentir que avanzaban. Por momentos, inclusive, tenía la sensación de estar atrapado en un remolino de fuego; simplemente encontraba imposible que tanto calor pudiera arremolinarse a su alrededor de tan cruel manera; sencillamente inhumano. Pero no podían detenerse, aún a pesar de la adversidad, no debían hacerlo, porque la noche en el desierto sería inclusive peor, sabiendo de antemano que las temperaturas descenderían bruscamente hasta alcanzar grados centígrados inferiores a 0, provocando descompensaciones en sus cuerpos difíciles de sobrellevar.

Hinata se acercó entonces con una pequeña cantimplora en mano, la cual ofreció modestamente a su compañero de equipo —Umm... K-Kiba ¿Q-Quieres un p-poco de agua? No es m-mucha pero...

El chico sonrió, arrebatando el objeto de sus manos, feliz de un breve instante de redención —¡¡Gracias Hinata!! —exclamó.

Ella devolvió una suave sonrisa —D-De nada.

Y sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces llevó desesperado el objeto a su boca, vertiendo el contenido fresco y húmedo por su garganta, sintiendo el inmenso placer del agua correr por su boca, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Pensó, entonces, que el agua debía ser la bebida más sabrosa del mundo –aunque aquello fuera claramente imposible dado que una de las características del agua era que era, exactamente, insípida-; aún así la sintió deliciosa.

—Ah... —jadeó con los ánimos renovados. Aunque fuera absurdo pensarlo, pues aún era demasiado pronto, ya se sentía nuevamente hidratado. Revitalizado. Como si pudiera continuar el trayecto sin detenerse una vez más, aunque la sensación de eterna sed no lograra abandonarlo.

De todas formas, continuó; continuaron su camino hacia la aldea oculta de la arena por algunas horas más, horas que le parecieron eternas bajo aquel ardiente sol que quebraba la tierra, horas interminables pero que lograron sobrevivir. A pesar de todo. Y que finalmente se vieron recompensadas cuando las altas murallas de piedra que rodeaban la aldea aparecieron a la vista, allí, a pocos metros, al alcance de todos.

Sin siquiera perder más tiempo se aventuraron a la entrada del lugar, donde inmediatamente fueron detenidos por dos hombres que aparentaban ser guardias de la aldea. Kiba frunció el ceño.

Pero fue Shino quien decidió hablar, dado que él era mas diplomático que su compañero a la hora de expresarse y negociar —Venimos de la aldea de Konoha por orden del Kazekage.

Los hombres los contemplaron de forma suspicaz por un instante antes de responder —¿Por qué motivo?

Shino volvió a hablar, señalando al hombre que traían amarrado del cuello del gran perro blanco —Venimos escoltando a este prisionero.

Una tercera voz, detrás de los dos hombres armados y de pie en la entrada, intervino en la conversación; su tono arrogante y socarrón —Está bien, yo me haré cargo.

Inmediatamente, ambos hombres hicieron una pronunciada –y, en opinión de Kiba, exagerada- reverencia y se hicieron a un lado, permitiendo el paso de los recién llegados.

El recién llegado; Kankuro, sonrió —Mira lo que trajo la tormenta del desierto —ironizó. Contemplando al Inuzuka con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Sigues tan blando como siempre?

Kiba torció el gesto, claramente fastidiado por el comentario de Kankuro. De aquella vez habían transcurrido ya 5 años y no podía creer que aún le restregara en el rostro que había sido incapaz de derrotar a Sakon y Ukon, cuando él lo había logrado en cuestión de minutos. Por supuesto, el factor decisivo en su combate había sido el hecho de que ambos enemigos permanecían debilitados de antes, trabajo que había llevado a cabo Kiba junto con Akamaru, pero eso Kankuro jamás lo admitiría. Jamás le concedería ese crédito en voz alta, su orgullo no lo permitiría. No que a Kiba le importara; de todas formas, estaba agradecido de que hubiera llegado en aquel preciso instante, pues, a pesar de todo, le debía a aquel hombre su vida.

Una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios —Podría ganarte cualquier día —replicó—. ¿Tú sigues jugando con muñecas?

Ante esto, el hermano del Kazekage simplemente rió, comenzando a adentrarse en las calles de la aldea, seguido de los recién llegados shinobi de Konoha —Le debes tu vida a mis "muñecas", chucho.

El Inuzuka se limitó, por el resto del camino, a mirarlo con recelo; ignorando la expresión socarrona y arrogante del shinobi de la aldea de la arena, que caminaba unos metros más adelante, junto a Shino. El Aburame, en cambio, parecía a gusto con la presencia de Kankuro y el respeto que manifestaba su compañero hacia el marionetista parecía ser genuino y puro, además de mutuo, pues Kankuro también parecía manifestar el mismo tipo de respeto hacia el chico. Lo cual mortificaba a Kiba aún más; Kankuro era una de las tantas personas que no lo tomaba en serio. Tal y como a veces solía hacerlo Shino, lo cual supuso los hacía similares. Eso, y el hecho de que ambos eran grandes estrategas y tendían siempre a ir un paso delante de los demás. Como Shikamaru. Él, por otro lado, no lo era. Nunca había sido un gran razonador y no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

Debió haber estado, inconscientemente, frunciendo el ceño porque Hinata, que caminaba a su lado, parecía preocupada —¿Qué?

La joven negó con la cabeza, susurrando con voz gentil y muy suave, bajando la mirada —¿T-Te s-sucede a-algo, Kiba?

La expresión de él inmediatamente se suavizó, sus filosos ojos negros vagando con cautela por Hinata —Nah. Sólo estoy cansado. Cruzar el desierto fue un fastidio. ¿Verdad Akamaru? —el perro, que caminaba junto a la muchacha, con el hombre aún sujeto a su cuello, ladró en respuesta.

Dieron una vuelta más en una de las esquinas y llegaron finalmente al edificio de piedra más grande de la aldea, al cual ingresaron guiados por Kankuro, quien caminaba adelante conversando con Shino sobre el viaje que el equipo 8 había realizado hasta allí y los detalles de la misión, en un tono estrictamente formal. Mientras, Hinata contemplaba distraída las ventanas circulares del corredor que dejaban atrás, observando el exterior con expresión entristecida y ausente. Se preguntó Kiba si su amiga estaría pensando en Naruto. _Probablemente_. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, o decir algo para sacarla de aquel estado melancólico, la voz de Kankuro lo distrajo, anunciando que habían llegado.

—Aquí —señaló, abriendo una puerta rústica que daba a un gran despacho, también de piedra. Adentro, se encontraba Gaara y, de pie, a su lado Temari. Ambos aguardando expectantes la llegada de los shinobi de Konoha.

Kiba pudo jurar, por un momento, que la llamativa y extrovertida rubia de Suna se sintió decepcionada al examinar a los viajeros recién llegados; si bien por un breve intervalo de tiempo, pensó que esperaba ver a alguien más. Alguien quizá un poquito más alto que Kiba, de cabello negro y expresión aburrida. Pero toda decepción, si es que eso era en verdad lo que el Inuzuka había visto en ella, desapareció de su rostro en un instante. Dejándola con aquella expresión adusta y arrogante de siempre.

Su mirada vagó, luego, al hombre alto de intensos cabellos rojizos y ojos cristalinos color turquesa; fijando sus pupilas, durante unos segundos, en las negras ojeras que contorneaban y delineaban su seria mirada. Recordando el terror que aquellos ojos solían producirle años atrás, a él, a Akamaru, quien temblaba con tan solo percibir el instinto asesino que de Gaara solía emanar. Ahora solo emanaba calma. Solemnidad, inclusive. Algo que nunca pensó percibir de alguien como él. Y sabía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que debía atribuir semejante logro a Naruto. Definitivamente el rubio era capaz de cosas irrealizables. Salvar a Gaara de su soledad y un destino asesino casi inevitable había sido una de esas. Debía conceder que reconocía en qué radicaba el poder de atracción de Naruto, ese poder que lo hacía único, el poder de cambiarlo todo. De hacerlo parecer todo posible, a pesar de la adversidad.

—Gaara —anunció, finalmente, Kankuro tras saludar a sus hermanos—. Ellos trajeron al prisionero Yuuma Satou desde Konoha.

El pelirrojo también pareció decepcionado de verlos a ellos, escaneando la habitación con la mirada en busca del rubio chico que tanto había hecho por él y su vida. Sin embargo, la expresión se desvaneció para dejar paso a una de absoluta serenidad —Entiendo. ¿Dónde está ahora?

Shino habló —Afuera de la habitación, sujetado al perro ninja de mi compañero, Kiba.  
El mencionado se envaró, orgulloso —Akamaru lo vigila.

Gaara asintió —Ya veo. ¿Alguna observación que deban hacer al respecto?

Las miradas tanto de Kiba como de Shino se posaron entonces en Hinata, quien parecía meditar retraída sobre sí misma; intentando armarse de valor para confesar lo que había visto, lo que había sentido, en su mente. En los sueños, o pesadillas.

—Y-Yo... —Shino colocó una mano de forma tranquilizadora en el hombre de la chica. Hinata se sobresaltó al contacto repentino pero logró, luego, sobreponerse y serenarse; intentando poner las horribles sensaciones en palabras. Y lograr hacerlo sin tartamudear—. É-Él...

Kankuro presionó —¿Si? —a lo que recibió una mirada de reproche en respuesta, por parte de Kiba.

—Él... —repitió, sin lograr trascender de allí. Simplemente no podía, no encontraba las palabras en su garganta, en su repertorio léxico, para describir las atrocidades que había colocado aquel repulsivo hombre en su mente. Ni siquiera sabía si eran ciertas, o el simple producto de su retorcida y putrefacta mente. Fantasías de un hombre perverso lleno de maldad y con el poder de quebrar a una mujer de la peor forma posible. Sólo de recordarlo se sentía sucia, y la invadían inmensos deseos de llorar. A pesar de la fortaleza que se forzaba en mantener, la abatía el no poder lograr decirlo, pues sabía que estaba fallando. Y fallar, en su mundo, no podía ser una opción. Ya había fallado demasiado en su vida—. Y-Yo...

—Está bien —intervino Temari, para sorpresa de los presentes, quienes se voltearon a verla. Sin embargo, la mujer no manifestó prestar atención a esto; su vista fija únicamente en Hinata—. No tienes que decirlo frente a ellos —los ojos blancos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente—. Acompáñame.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás y sin dejar opción a reproches u objeciones. Simplemente se marchó, aguardando que la kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja la siguiera. Y así lo hizo, dudosa e introvertida, dejando solos a sus compañeros de equipo en compañía del Kazekage y Kankuro.

El pelirrojo habló entonces —Kankuro, llévalos a una habitación donde puedan asearse y refrescarse para el viaje de regreso mientras aguardan el retorno de Temari y su compañera.

Kankuro asintió, envarándose —Está bien —luego se volteó a ambos shinobi de Konoha y les indicó que lo siguieran. Abandonando también la habitación con paso apresurado.

Lo siguieron a través de los pasillos, junto con Akamaru que aún permanecía sujeto al prisionero, girando en las esquinas aquí y allá, dibujando cada recoveco. Contemplando la infraestructura del edificio con curiosidad. Parecía un laberinto y las ventanas circulares daban la sensación de estar viajando por lo pasadizos de un gran hormiguero repleto de personas atareadas. A veces, veían habitantes de Suna, ancianos mayormente, pasarles por al lado, sin siquiera voltearse a verlos.

—Aquí estamos —anunció finalmente deteniéndose frente a una puerta, tras haber pasado una serie de puertas idénticas.

Shino se adelantó un paso y giró la perilla —Gracias.

Kankuro sonrió, volviéndose a Kiba inmediatamente. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver que el castaño no permanecía junto a él como había creído sino que avanzaba ahora con paso decidido hacia Akamaru y, más concretamente, hacia aquel funesto hombre. Una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, sus colmillos asomando sutilmente.

Aún así la expresión de satisfacción de Yuuma no desapareció —Igual a mí —repitió.

Los dedos de su mano derecha se curvaron hacia dentro, crujiendo levemente, cerrándose en puño —No me parezco en nada a ti —y sin mayor preámbulo asestó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en medio del rostro enfermizo y huesudo de aquel hombre, seguro de haberle quebrado la nariz en el proceso —En nada a ti —redundó, y dando media vuelta sacudió su mano en un intento de dispersar el daño que el golpe le había producido. Y aunque sus nudillos parecían arderle y romperse de dolor, no pudo evitar sonreír, ampliamente, viendo la expresión sorprendida de Kankuro y la de indiferencia de Shino, quien probablemente hubiera previsto que Kiba haría algo así y había decidido no detenerlo. Quizá porque él mismo lo hubiera hecho, si su personalidad lo permitiera.

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor —declaró sonriendo ampliamente.

Kankuro rió, liberando a Akamaru de la soga de su cuello que lo mantenía unido al prisionero —Vaya temperamento, chucho.

El Inuzuka no se ofendió por el comentario, esta vez, por el contrario, se sintió orgulloso de lo que había hecho y claramente satisfecho por haberlo golpeado. De hecho, si tuviera que repasar sus acciones, lo habría vuelto a hacer. Una y otra vez. Y, probablemente, Shino tampoco le diría nada entonces. Lo cual lo hacía todo más placentero.


	17. Punto suave

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

17/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas. ¡¡Perdón!! No quise subir el capítulo tan tarde, tuve una serie de inconvenientes y recién ahora pude dignarme a subirlo. Mil, mil perdones. Espero sepan disculparme. Y, como siempre, quiero decirles gracias. Por la paciencia, por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y más aún por hacerme saber su opinión. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

XVII

"Punto suave"

Salió del pequeño baño de la habitación renovado, completamente refrescado; con una toalla sujeta a la cintura y la otra colgada a los hombros mientras diminutas gotas perladas corrían por su cuerpo; sonriendo. En una de las camas, la más próxima a la única ventana circular del cuarto, Shino lo observaba con curiosidad, ambas cejas enarcadas por encima de las gafas oscuras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desinteresado, inclinándose hacia delante y frotando sus alborotados cabellos cobrizos con la toalla que instantes antes había colgado de sus hombros. Ambos ojos cerrados.

El Aburame se encogió de hombros, señalando lo obvio —Estás de buen humor.

Kiba se enderezó y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, la toalla cayéndose de sus hombros desnudos —Ajá. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? La misión ya terminó y al fin pude refrescarme. Este clima es un infierno.

—Aún así...

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que quieres decir? —lo desafió, sin perder la expresión alegre de su rostro.

—Tu alegría trasciende los motivos que argumentas.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer en la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza —¿Otra vez con tus fastidiosas deducciones?

—La camaradería consiste en un intercambio constante de información.

Kiba se sentó de golpe, contemplando al chico indignado —¿Qué "información" se supone que no "intercambié" contigo?

La vista de Shino se volvió a la ventana circular junto a su cabeza —Deberías ponerte algo de ropa, Hinata puede regresar en cualquier momento de hablar con Temari.

—Cierto —masculló, incorporándose de la cama y comenzando a rebuscar en su mochila por una muda de ropa nueva, cuando finalmente la encontró, secó cuidadosamente su cuerpo, escurrió una última vez su corto cabello y se colocó un pantalón seco; tendiéndose una vez más en la cama, descalzo y con el torso al aire—. Me pregunto cuánto más tardará... hace ya tres horas que se fue.

Shino no respondió, por lo que recostó su cabeza contra la almohada y contempló el techo, dejando colgar su brazo izquierdo lánguidamente a un lado de la cama mientras con los dedos extendidos acariciaba la coronilla de Akamaru, que permanecía enroscado junto a la cama de su amo. El perro, complacido por la atención, levantó la cabeza para acercarla a la mano de Kiba.

Éste rió —Eres incorregible, amigo.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y apareció Temari, imponente y erguida, seguida de una figura que modestamente permanecía de pie detrás de ella, mirando hacia abajo. Una vez que la rubia de Suna se hizo a un lado, Hinata surgió a la vista de ambos. Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron desmesuradamente. La muchacha ya no llevaba sus ropas habituales, holgadas y ordinarias, sino que vestía distinto; la Hyuuga llevaba un kimono negro, idéntico al de la hermana del Kazekage, largo hasta los tobillos y ceñido en la cadera y los pechos de la chica, acentuando sus curvas, y sujeto a la pequeña cintura de ella con un obi de color azul oscuro, a diferencia del de Temari que era rojo, armonizando con el color de su largo y lacio cabello.

—L-Lamento h-haber tardado t-tanto. T-Temari m-me ofreció d-darme un b-baño y m-me prestó ropa... —se disculpó, con la mirada fija en su regazo, jugando con sus manos incómoda; ajena a la mirada hambrienta y poco discreta de Kiba. Ante la cual Temari no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, haciendo que el Inuzuka volviera en sí y avergonzado desviara la mirada.

Shino replicó a su disculpa, intentando confortarla, pero contemplando de reojo las reacciones de Kiba, quien parecía alterado —Está bien.

Aprovechando la intervención del Aburame, Temari se despidió y se marchó de la habitación; deseándoles buenas noches y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejando al equipo 8 solo.

Hinata caminó, entonces, hasta su cama; la única que permanecía vacía, y se sentó con las piernas colgando hacia donde se encontraban Shino, Kiba y Akamaru –en medio de ambos lechos-, alisándose el kimono con ambas manos. Solo al levantar la mirada se percató del estado en que se encontraba su compañero de equipo más próximo, y de repente un calor la invadió, sofocándola de pena y vergüenza. Emociones que solían embargarla cuando percibía a alguno de sus dos compañeros de esa forma, semidesnudos, pues no estaba habituada a la imagen desnuda del cuerpo masculino. Y siempre que tal cosa sucedía procuraba por todos los medios ocultar la vergüenza, desviar la mirada, cubrir sus extremadamente rojas mejillas, pues no quería que la creyeran una tonta por tal reacción, que a su edad suponía ella debía ser irracional. Pero no podía evitarlo, la ingenuidad era tal, tan abrumadora, que no podía hacer otra cosa con ello. Y simplemente desviaba la mirada, apenada y atontada, por la imagen delante suyo. Inocencia que ocultaba un poquito, tan solo un poquito de curiosidad.

Y Kiba no ignoraba esto, lo sabía, sabía el porqué del sonrojo de Hinata, y lo disfrutaba. El color rosado de sus mejillas le complacía, sus ojos desviados deliberadamente del torso de él también lo complacían, porque era él la razón de tal reacción. Si bien no era él, concretamente, al menos su cuerpo lo era. Y aquel furtivo rubor nada tenía que ver con Naruto, al menos en ese instante, cualquier pensamiento de Naruto estaría soterrado en lo más profundo de su mente.

Sonriendo, salió de un salto de la cama y se echó una remera al hombro para volver luego a ésta, sobre la cual se dejó caer —Oy, Shino —se volvió al Aburame—. ¿A qué hora partiremos mañana?

—07:30.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan temprano?

El Aburame asintió —Debemos abandonar el desierto antes del mediodía.

—Estúpido clima —maldijo Kiba, sonsacando a Hinata una suave carcajada que inmediatamente lo contagió. Volviéndose a ella le sonrió, sus cabellos caoba esparcidos por la blanca almohada. Cerrando suavemente lo ojos inhaló el aroma que emanaba de Hinata, intoxicándose de ella. Su olor, su esencia, últimamente, se había vuelto narcótica. Adictiva. Tentándolo a cruzar la línea, a traspasar descaradamente el límite instaurado; rozando la línea imaginaria con la yema de los dedos. Y cada vez que ese sentimiento lo embargaba se sentía sobrecogido y debía retraerse, calmarse e intentar controlarse. No quería, no podía dañar las cosas más allá de lo reparable.

Cuando, finalmente, abrió una vez más los ojos notó en primera instancia el ascender y descender agitado de su pecho desnudo. Su respiración, antes pausada, se había transformado ahora en cortos jadeos secos que abandonaban sus labios como pequeños espasmos. No quiso ver a ninguno de los dos lados pues sabía que tanto Shino como Hinata estarían observándolo, la primera preocupada, quizá, el segundo desconcertado; preguntándose que podría haber pasado por su mente en aquel instante para provocar tal reacción de su cuerpo.

—K-Kiba ¿E-Estás b-bien? ¿Puedes respirar?

Él asintió, jadeante, un pensamiento contradictorio cruzando en ese instante su cabeza. _Contigo cerca, no_.

—¿N-Necesitas a-aire? Shino p-puede abrir la ventana ¿V-Verdad? —vio de reojo asentir a su otro compañero de equipo.

Recuperando el aliento, replicó —No, estoy bien —y se incorporó de golpe—. Iré a tomar algo de aire fresco. ¿Akamaru?

El perro respondió inmediatamente al llamado de su amo y sin siquiera dudar se puso de pie, acercándose a Kiba mientras este pasaba una remera por su cuello y se cubría encima con una campera similar a la que había usado cuando tenían 13, solo que color marrón oscura.

—No me esperen despierto —masculló y sin decir más abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás suyo, con Akamaru a su lado.

Caminó por los corredores de piedra sin tener la menor idea de adonde se dirigía, girando aquí y allá en una bifurcación o una esquina, contemplando las ventanas que iba dejando atrás sin el menor interés alguno, hasta que alcanzó la entrada del edificio. Entonces lo abandonó, ignorando el lamento de Akamaru, que lloriqueaba a su lado.

—No te preocupes amigo, no iremos lejos. Supongo... Solo necesito aclarar mi mente —Akamaru soltó un ladrido—. No, no estoy enfadado con ella.

El frío del desierto en la noche azotó su rostro descubierto y retrayendo sus manos del exterior las refugió en el interior de sus bolsillos, rehusándose a regresar a pesar de la baja temperatura que agarrotaba a su cuerpo con ímpetu. A pesar del frío que se colaba por sus labios, descendía cruelmente hasta sus pulmones y regresaba una vez más a su boca en forma de vapor. Pues a pesar del frío, de la oscuridad y de la noche, a pesar de todo, no regresaría. No hasta que aclarara sus ideas y pudiera volver a respirar. Hasta entonces no lo haría.

Inhaló profundamente, agradecido de que la helada quemara su olfato como lo hacía y lo dejara entumecido. No quería percibirla, no quería sentirla llenando cada rincón de su cabeza, ocupando cada esquina de su memoria. Era abrumante.

El gran perro blanco ladró, preocupado por el estado melancólico y caótico de su amo —Estoy bien, Akamaru. Solo un poco cansado.

Y por un largo trecho más continuaron caminando por las calles de la aldea hasta que alcanzaron un pequeño lugar con dos árboles solitarios y enfrentados. Acercándose lentamente, pateando una pequeña piedrita en el trayecto, se dejó caer con la espalda contra la corteza de uno de ellos, su cuerpo de frente al otro. Distraído, sacó un kunai y comenzó a lanzarlo al tronco del otro árbol, clavándolo en el exacto centro. Akamaru devolviéndoselo una vez incrustado en el árbol.

—Gracias —farfulló cuando el animal le alcanzó el cuchillo, sólo para arrojarlo con aguda puntería contra el otro árbol una vez más. Akamaru volvió a alcanzárselo. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de alguien más hasta que esa persona le alcanzó el kunai, atrayéndolo hacia la mano de Kiba, sujeto con un delgado hilo de chakra.

—¿Qué clase de shinobi no presiente una presencia tan próxima? Podría haberte cortado el cuello en un instante —argumentó la persona detrás de él. Kiba no tuvo que voltearse para ver de quien se trataba. Ese tono arrogante era inconfundible.

—Estaba distraído, eso es todo.

Kankuro rió, cruzándose de brazos —¿Distraído?

—Si, distraído —masculló, molesto—. ¿Alguna objeción?

El shinobi de la arena negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, nunca perdiendo su sonrisa, contemplando la hendidura en la corteza del árbol frente a ellos, que Kiba había producido con su kunai.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí, chucho? No me digas que saliste a aullarle a la luna —bromeó.

El castaño lo observó de reojo, claramente fastidiado por los constantes comentarios arrogantes de Kankuro. ¿Acaso no tenía éste un límite? Kiba no estaba de ánimos para tolerar aquello —No es asunto tuyo.

—Oh... —exclamó, regodeándose en las palabras hostiles del chico— pero lo es. Veras... esta es mi aldea. Y tú estás merodeando "sospechosamente" a altas horas de la noche. Tus acciones podrían ser malinterpretadas.

Apretó los dientes —Eres un fastidio.

—Lo dice un chucho temperamental.

—Deja de decirme chucho.

—Como supuse, eres blando. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un chucho cualquiera como tú tendría un punto suave por alguien como ella?

El Inuzuka se puso inmediatamente de pie, como disparado hacia arriba, claramente molesto. Aún más que antes —Esas son estupideces, ya te dije, no soy blando.

Kankuro se incorporó, quedando su rostro a la altura del shinobi de Konoha, una sonrisa pasmada en sus labios —No tienes que decírmelo a mí.

Kiba desvió la mirada, aún más irritado que antes. Kankuro seguía presionando sobre heridas abiertas y temía que pronto estallaría y lo mandaría a volar, por lo que decidió marcharse, mascullando por encima de su hombro —No se de qué demonios hablas —antes de encaminarse de regreso a su habitación. Dejando atrás una carcajada sardónica proveniente del shinobi de la arena, una carcajada que inundó el silencio sepulcral de la noche. A su lado, Akamaru lo seguía.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, el aire helado ya no parecía afectarle tanto, al menos su cuerpo ya no tiritaba exageradamente y sus músculos no se agarrotaban en un desesperado intento de conservar el calor; al parecer, su temperatura corporal se había, parcialmente, adaptado al ambiente. Lo cual encontró agradable ya que le permitió disfrutar del paseo nocturno con más tranquilidad. Aún así, cientos de pensamientos se enmarañaban en su caótica mente. Unos tras otros; superponiéndose, desplazándose, condensándose y enredándose, hasta crear una maraña de la cual no podía diferenciar nada. No podía analizar nada por separado. Todo era un desastre. Él lo era. Un completo y absoluto desastre.

Haciendo un gesto silencioso a Akamaru con la mano, giró la perilla, entornando la puerta levemente, y observó por un breve instante adentro, asomando su cabeza al interior de la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio, apacible. Las camas de ambos extremos de la habitación permanecían ocupadas pero de los que eran sus compañeros de equipo solo pudo diferenciar el bulto debajo de las sábanas. La cama del medio, su cama, se encontraba vacía. Mientras, en sus respectivos lechos, Shino y Hinata dormían, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y el pensamiento le provocó un repentino rebrote de enfado, lo cual no tenía sentido, si lo analizaba tranquilamente, dado que él mismo les había dicho que no lo aguardaran despierto. ¿Qué esperaba, entonces, que hicieran sus amigos? ¿Contradecirlo? No, no tenía sentido.

Ignorando la incoherencia de sus propios deseos y expectativas, ingresó a la habitación; sigilosamente, caminando en puntas de pie; seguido de su gran perro blanco. Cuando se dejó caer sobre el colchón, una voz suave y tímida lo sobresaltó. Alterando su completa calma.

—¿K-Kiba? —preguntó la pequeña voz desde la otra cama, un leve tinte de preocupación opacaba sus palabras.

Girando la cabeza se volvió a verla, el sonido de su voz sonó más ronco y hosco de lo que realmente había deseado —Hinata ¿Por qué estás despierta?

La muchacha se encogió, abrazándose aún más a las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo —N-No p-podía dormir... n-no sabía s-si estabas bien.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua, una vez más, sonando más arisco de lo que realmente desearía —Estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir.

—P-Pero-

—Vuelve a dormir —repitió, dándole la espalda a la chica. Dejando en Hinata la sensación de ser ella la culpable de su malestar, la culpable de que Kiba actuara de forma tan distante con ella. Y ese pensamiento no se disipó aún cuando el Inuzuka se hubo sumido en el más profundo sueño. La idea ni siquiera la abandonó cuando ella misma hubo perdido todo conocimiento. Y soñó con ello. Con que Kiba se marchaba, desaparecía de la vida de ella y la dejaba sola. Una mancha que poco a poco desaparecía en la distancia a medida que la dejaba atrás. Abandonada. Como siempre se había sentido. Como siempre le había sucedido, con todas las personas importantes de su vida. Olvidada.

Y aún cuando despertó al otro día, la idea seguía allí, firme en su cabeza. Enterrada y afianzada sólidamente; y que, poco a poco, empezaba a echar raíces. Enrocándose en su interior. Dándole la sensación de que aquello era un preludio hacia algo peor. Algo que no podía precisar, pero que tampoco podría soportar. Algo que su frágil mente simplemente no toleraría.


	18. Vulnerabilidad y error

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto, obviamente.**

18/20

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como ya saben, este es el penúltimo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten; así como también espero que hayan disfrutado la historia hasta ahora. Por lo demás, gracias por todo. Sonaré reiterativa, lo sé, pero es importante para mi agradecerles, no solo el haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic, sino también la paciencia y amabilidad. Gracias por leer y, con un poquito más de énfasis, gracias a quienes robaron tiempo de su vida en hacerme saber su opinión. ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo este a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

XVIII

"Vulnerabilidad y error"

Contempló de reojo a su compañero de equipo caminar unos pasos más adelante, con Akamaru a su lado. En silencio.

Hacía ya unas cuantas horas desde que habían abandonado Suna y sus habitantes, dejando atrás a Kankuro y a Temari, quienes se habían ofrecido para escoltarlos a la entrada de la aldea. Y se habían despedido de ellos con gran amabilidad, o al menos eso había sentido ella, pues Kiba se había mostrado aún más crispado que antes con la presencia del hermano menor del Kazekage. Mostrándole inclusive, en un par de ocasiones, los dientes de forma amenazante; deteniendo las palabras que Kankuro tenía planeado decir, de salir de sus morados labios. Aunque sabía, por comentarios que había hecho el Inuzuka ocasionalmente, que las palabras de aquel hombre tendían a ser venenosas, como las mismas armas que solía usar en batalla. Ponzoñosas. Peligrosas. Un arma de doble filo. Aunque no entendía realmente a qué se refería su amigo con eso.

Y ahora se encontraban atravesando una vez más el desierto, pero en esta ocasión Kiba no se quejaba del clima, como había hecho durante el viaje de ida y como habría hecho normalmente de no estar enfadado. Como creía, Hinata, que lo estaba. Sino ¿qué otra explicación podía haber para su distante y adusto comportamiento? Además, siempre que lo observaba, o contemplaba su semblante, el castaño parecía amargado. Siempre con el ceño fruncido. Algo que no era muy común en su amigo pues, aún en la adversidad, Kiba siempre parecía sonreír alegre y socarronamente. Desafiando al mundo de derribarlo. Algo que no era fácil de lograrlo.

—Umm... ¿K-Kiba? —se acercó, tanteando el estado de ánimo del chico. El mencionado se volteó a verla y al instante en que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, frunció la nariz, como si su olor le provocara ardor en las fosas nasales—. ¿Q-Quieres a-agua? Cargué un p-poco antes de s-salir.

Él observó el objeto y negó con la cabeza, pasando una mano por su castaño cabello que, ahora, debido al sudor se adhería a su nuca y frente —Estoy bien. Gracias Hinata.

—O-Oh. Está b-bien —susurró, dejando caer la mano que sostenía la cantimplora lánguidamente a un lado de su cuerpo, entristecida. Kiba no había sido brusco como antes, al menos no esta vez, pero la había rechazado. Había rechazado su oferta y algo en el tono de su voz le había indicado que algo por la mente de él había pasado, algo que le había hecho decidir que era mejor mantener su distancia que hacerla desaparecer.

En silencio, continuaron atravesando el desierto. Abrumados y sofocados por el calor infernal que se cernía y curvaba sobre ellos. Arrebatándoles los pocos restos de agua que aún quedaban en sus debilitados cuerpos. Y Quien más parecía sufrir esto era el Inuzuka, pero no se quejó ni una vez, no se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno al respecto, simplemente continuó caminando, con la mirada al frente y una mano en la cabeza de Akamaru, quien jadeaba agitado. Pero Hinata no se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno al respecto, no se atrevió a acercársele de nuevo por miedo a ser nuevamente rechazada por su amigo. Temía que si le decía algo, Kiba fuera a negarla o, peor aún, a ignorarla deliberadamente; lo que comprobaría a la chica la hipótesis que sostenía de que era ella el problema. Era a ella a quien él no quería tener cerca. Y la sola idea de que aquello fuera cierto le provocaba inmensos deseos de llorar. Perderlo, de esa forma, era algo que Hinata no podría soportar. Más aún desconociendo la causa de ello. Si es que había, ella, hecho algo mal tenía que saberlo. Y, quizá, entonces, podría reparar el daño que hubiera hecho.

Cuando los primeros árboles empezaron a aparecer, a medida que dejaban el panorama desértico atrás, se acercó a él otra vez —¿K-Kiba?

El chico se volteó a verla desconcertado, pero la expresión de rechazo hacia ella no parecía desaparecer —¿Uh?

—G-Gracias.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué?

—P-Por d-defenderme... de... —el nombre del hombre se atoró en su garganta. Sin embargo, Kiba supo a quien se refería en un instante y la detuvo de tener que decirlo.

—No hay problema —aún así no sonrió, como habitualmente lo haría; con aquella sonrisa confiada y amplia que solía desplegar—. Shino y yo no permitiríamos que te sucediera algo.

Notó la mención de Shino en la frase como algo sorpresivo, Kiba rara vez compartía sus logros con alguien más. Y el Aburame pareció notarlo también, pues se volteó a verlo con una ceja enarcada; pero el Inuzuka simplemente lo ignoró, volviendo inmediatamente la vista al frente.

Quiso decirle algo más pero simplemente no pudo, no supo que más decir para hacerlo reaccionar con naturalidad, por lo que calló por el resto del viaje. Caminando lentamente junto con su equipo en un nuevo brote de absurdo silencio, silencio que parecía ir contra natura. Kiba no se callaba, nunca.

Finalmente llegaron a Konoha, tres horas después de lo creído, con el sol fundiéndose lentamente con la línea del horizonte, perdiéndose en rayos desesperados de rojos y anaranjados, luchando con la noche por permanecer en el cielo un poquito más. Batalla que finalmente perdió cuando la luna se alzó fría y plateada sobre el casi negro firmamento.

Al atravesar la gran entrada, Shino se detuvo en seco —Aquí me despido yo.

Kiba y Hinata también se detuvieron —Umm... E-Esta b-bien Shino.

—Oy ¿Tú llevarás a Tsunade el informe de la misión? —no obstante era obvio que lo haría, el Aburame era el único que siempre lo hacía. Aunque, en opinión de Kiba, Shino disfrutaba hacerlo. O, al menos, odiaba que él lo hiciera; una vez le había reprochado, inclusive, el ser incapaz de narrar un informe correctamente. Obviamente, él se había mostrado de acuerdo pero se había rehusado a rehacerlo.

Shino asintió y sin decir más dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, caminando tranquilamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la vista en el firmamento, distante. Una vez desapareció de vista, Kiba se dirigió en la dirección opuesta; seguido de Akamaru y Hinata, que caminaba unos metros más atrás. Timorata.

Luego de unos segundos, donde el castaño no se volteó a verla, susurró, llamándolo en el silencio de la noche —K-Kiba. ¿P-Puedo caminar contigo?

Renuente asintió, aunque intentó disimularlo lo mejor posible, en vano —Seguro ¿Por qué no?

—E-Está bien —susurró, entristecida, habiendo percibido el tono del chico en su voz. Estaba segura ahora, era ella el problema.

Aún así continuó caminando, en silencio, intentando seguirle el paso, mantenerse cerca pero cada vez que lo hacía lo sentía alejarse un poquito más. Distanciarse un poquito más de ella, como si su mera presencia le causara disgusto; al menos esa impresión tuvo por la forma en que Kiba seguía frunciendo la nariz cuando ella estaba cerca, como si oliera mal. Y por un instante, estiró su mano hacia él, pero la retrajo inmediatamente, dolida.

Finalmente, rendida, se detuvo. Jadeando —K-Kiba...

Él también se detuvo y se volvió a verla —¿Qué haces allí parada, Hinata?

—Y-Yo...

—¿Sabes? Puedes caminar a mi lado, no muerdo —y aunque las palabras estaban destinadas a ser una broma que rompiera el silencio de la noche, jamás llegaron a ser como tal. Simplemente se perdieron en la oscuridad —¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

Armándose de valor, tomó aire —K-Kiba ¿E-Estás enfadado c-conmigo?

—No —su voz áspera y tajante. No obstante esa no había sido su intención.

Hinata bajó la mirada, llevando ambas manos a su pecho —¿F-Fue algo q-que dije? ¿A-Algo que hice?

Una vez más la respuesta de él fue cortante —No —masculló, podía sentir la frustración apoderarse de todo su ser, vibrar ansiosamente en su interior, pero tendría que controlarse. Tendría que hacerlo. _Mal-dición_, pensó y un instante después enterró sus largos colmillos en la palma de su mano –aquella no vendada.

—N-No —Hinata se apresuró a detenerlo, tomándolo de la muñeca e intentando apartarle la mano de los labios, pero Kiba no cesó—. K-Kiba.

—Aléjate —le advirtió, sintiéndose perder en el oscuro torbellino de pensamientos que era su caótica mente, mientras sus instintos tomaban control de sus acciones. Sus puños temblando.

Aún así, a pesar de la advertencia y el tono asesino de su compañero de equipo, no obedeció y continuó intentando alcanzar la mano ensangrentada del chico —K-Kiba, d-déjame-

—No —gruñó—. Para, Hinata.

—P-Pero... t-tu mano-

—No me importa —suspiró, cansado—. Ven. Vamos, ya es tarde —Pero Hinata no se movió—. Hinata.

Dubitativa, y algo temerosa, negó suavemente con la cabeza —D-Dime que te e-esta m-molestando.

Él caminó hasta donde se encontraba la joven y tomándola por el brazo, bruscamente, tironeó de ella —No presiones. Ya olvídalo ¿Quieres?

—S-Se q-que es por m-mi culpa... Q-Quizá, ¿p-pueda ayudar?

Kiba negó con la cabeza, aún sin soltarla —No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—P-Pero-

—¡Ya olvídalo! —gruñó, bajando luego gradualmente la voz hasta alcanzar un tono de cansancio absoluto—. Por favor.

—L-Lo siento —susurró ella, bajando la mirada, sus ojos abarrotándose de lágrimas sin derramar.

Sin embargo, cuando el aroma a agua y sal quemó sus fosas nasales, lejos de tranquilizarlo –como habría sucedido habitualmente-, disparó su enfado aún más. Haciéndolo perder el control de sí mismo otra vez al punto de no notar que el agarre que mantenía sobre el brazo de ella se había hecho más fuerte y comenzaba a dañarla.

—K-Kiba —balbuceó, asustada. Él notó al instante su reacción y se apartó rápidamente de ella, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y acuclillándose cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Su rostro refugiado en sus grandes manos.

—Lo siento. Creo que deberías irte. No podré acompañarte, Hinata —su voz sofocada en la palma de sus temblorosas y transpiradas manos—. Vete.

Pero ella, una vez más, no se movió —N-No... —susurró, armándose de valor—. K-Kiba, d-dime que te molesta.

Levantando la mirada, masculló —Tú.

Los ojos de ella se atiborraron de lágrimas frías una vez más —L-Lo siento.

Él negó con la cabeza, enderezándose una vez más —¿Por qué te disculpas si ni siquiera sabes por qué lo haces?

—Y-Yo... P-Porque n-no quiero que estés enfadado c-conmigo —su voz suave empezaba a quebrarse—. ¿Q-Qué h-hice mal?

La cabeza del castaño volvió a oscilar de un lado al otro, negando lentamente. Aún así, el temblor de su cuerpo no había cesado y su mente aún era un caos de pensamientos y emociones primitivas —Nada. Solo... olvídalo.

Pero aún así, Hinata insistió, a pesar de empezar a sentir cierta dificultad para respirar —Q-Quiero a-ayudar, K-Kiba.

—No digas eso otra vez —gruñó, finalmente rozando el límite de su propia contención. Sabía que si Hinata repetía aquello u insistía con el asunto lograría hacerle perder completamente el control, lograría liberar todo aquello que el castaño venía reprimiendo por años, y no sabía de qué sería capaz entonces.

El aroma a lavanda y té verde continuaba quemándole el olfato, empujándolo a cada instante un poco más al borde del abismo, abismo al que temía caer y perderse completamente. Abismo de sus instintos más indómitos y primitivos. Y no quería arrastrarla allí a ella, con él. Simplemente no quería. Pero Hinata no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir en ese estado caótico, bien sabía que su naturaleza bondadosa y caritativa no se lo permitiría. Ella jamás lo abandonaría. Y eso era lo que más temía en el momento.

—S-Shino s-siempre d-dice que los camaradas d-deben ayudarse. Y-Yo q-quiero ayudarte, K-Kiba.

Fue entonces que perdió todo su autocontrol, todo resto de cordura olvidado en algún momento vacío entre palabra y palabra; y se lanzó hacia delante, ágil y rápidamente, estrechando sus labios contra los de ella, sujetándola con firmeza contra su cuerpo para aminorar el impacto.

El roce fue brusco, inesperado y demandante; como él. Y, todo el tiempo, ella permaneció inmóvil, envarada y temblorosa, recibiendo el golpe con ambos ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y los labios temblorosos contra los del Inuzuka, mientras los de Kiba permanecían firmes, presionando fuertemente contra los de ella, y sus ojos cerrados.

Luego de unos instantes, la sintió removerse contra él en un intento de apartarlo. Dejando escapar un bajo gruñido, la soltó, comprendiendo finalmente lo que había hecho; cometido el error que tanto había temido cometer.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, jadeando, notoriamente alterado—. Lo siento.

Pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció allí, de pie, contemplándolo con los ojos desorbitados y un par de dedos sobre sus propios labios amoratados por el beso. No sabía qué hacer, que decir. No tenía idea de siquiera como reaccionar. Ella nunca había sido besada, la sensación le había resultado completamente ajena y nueva; extraña, definitivamente no como la imaginaba; como había pensado que sería, su primera vez.

Kiba dio un paso hacia ella pero Hinata simplemente retrocedió, aún pasmada por lo sucedido —¡Oy, Hinata! Di algo...

Pero la muchacha solo volvió a rozar sus labios con sus temblorosos dedos; luego de unos segundos tartamudeó, como nunca antes lo había hecho en la presencia de Kiba, en una voz casi inaudible —E-Ese f-fu-fue m-mi p-primer b-b-beso.

Él volvió a dar un paso hacia ella, admitiendo descaradamente, sin ningún registro de vergüenza alguna en su voz —También el mío.

—P-Pero t-tú...

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que ya tenía bastante experiencia?

Avergonzada, bajó la mirada. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía concebir tal cosa —B-Bueno... a-asumí...

—Asumiste mal —una vez más las palabras sonaron más agresivas de lo realmente deseado— ¡Maldición! Lo siento.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso acercarse a ella ya era tarde. Hinata había dado media vuelta y excusándose con unas breves –y temblorosas- palabras, que Kiba creyó oír similares a "Debo irme", se marchó. Alejándose del lugar rápidamente. Y aunque no corrió, el Inuzuka no se atrevió a seguirla. No quiso ir tras ella, ¿con qué derecho podría hacer tal cosa? Ninguno. Esa era la verdad, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella; y había decidido ignorar ese hecho por completo, arrebatándole algo que, por descontado, sabía era algo valioso para ella. Se había forzado, de alguna forma, sobre ella y aún no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Que la hubiera incomodado de esa forma, más aún siendo conciente de su fragilidad. De su inocencia y de su bondad. Sabiendo que ella lo permitiría.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó, estrellando su puño contra el pavimento, ignorando el dolor en sus nudillos ya magullados. Akamaru, que había permanecido al margen de la situación, lejos, tras unos árboles, se acercó a su amo con la cola entre las patas traseras. Kiba lo contempló perturbado. _Soy un idiota_. Suspiró, _un completo idiota_, extendiendo la mano al pelaje blanco de su perro—. Vamos a casa, amigo. Ya es tarde.

Y de un salto ambos se marcharon, desapareciendo rápidamente en la oscuridad de la noche. En el frío de las sombras. Y cuando llegaron a su casa finalmente ingresaron por la ventana del que era su cuarto, no queriendo despertar al resto de su familia. Y se dejaron caer, vencidos, rendidos, sobre el mullido colchón de la cama, Kiba intentando olvidar lo sucedido, intentando borrar las imágenes de la expresión de su compañera de equipo, en vano. No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Aún en el interior de sus párpados, cuando cerraba sus ojos, podía verla, temblorosa, vulnerable y atónita. Atrapada en una situación que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y aún cuando perdió el conocimiento, soñó con ella. Con sus facciones. Con sus blancos ojos llenos de terror. _Miedo_. Eso había visto en ella esa noche, miedo. _Hinata_.


	19. Hogar

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

19/20

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Ahora sí, penúltimo capítulo (ayer cuando subí el otro tenía la intención de escribir antepenúltimo y por alguna extraña razón mis dedos escribieron otra cosa y no me di cuenta del error hasta hoy). En fin, me alegro que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado y ojalá este les guste tanto como el anterior; así como la historia en general. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos por su amabilidad y paciencia, así como también el haberle dado una oportunidad a mi humilde fic. Y, por supuesto, gracias aún más a quienes se molestan en dejarme un comentario con su opinión. ¡¡Gracias, de verdad!! A todos. En cuanto a mis futuros proyectos... por unas dos o tres semanas estaré afectada por los exámenes parciales de la universidad (ya quisiera yo terminar), pero bueno, es un último esfuerzo y termino el año. Luego vendrán los finales pero no quiero pensar en eso por ahora. De todas formas, una vez que termine de rendir tendré tiempo libre para escribir y probablemente haga un ShikaIno y, como disfruté escribiéndolo, otro KibaHina. Aunque, si la inspiración me acompaña podría intentar hacer un NaruHina, NejiTen o SasuSaku (quien sabe). De todas formas, espero que este capítulo este a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

XIX

"Hogar"

Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, ocultando su rostro contra sus rodillas, vacilante; mientras contemplaba de reojo la puerta de su habitación, como aguardando que alguien la abriera de un instante a otro, buscándola. Nada. No sucedía nada. Hacía ya dos días que permanecía allí encerrada y nadie había acudido a verla, en aquel lóbrego silencio, nadie la visitaba. Aunque no le sorprendía, no realmente, era de esperarse, nadie allí la tenía en cuenta. Su padre, probablemente, ignoraría inclusive que se encontraba en la casa, pensaría que estaría en alguna patética misión de bajo rango, indigna de un Hyuuga, interponiéndose en el camino de los demás y haciendo todo lo posible por fallar, y en el proceso, arrastrar a los demás al fracaso con ella. Esa era la percepción que tenía él de ella, percepción que a pesar de los años y el esfuerzo no había podido cambiar. No importaba qué hiciera, para su padre, ella siempre sería una molestia. La más grande decepción de su vida. Y por ello pretendía no verla, se forzaba a ignorar su existencia, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Neji y Hanabi probablemente estuvieran entrenando con él. Hinata, por otro lado, no tenía ese honor, aunque era algo que había dejado de añorar desde hacía años ya; la mirada blanca, fría y estoica de su padre sobre su pequeña figura le provocaba dolor, dolor del que había huido por mucho tiempo y al que no deseaba regresar. Aún a sus 18 años de edad no podía recordar un instante en que aquella inmensa casa hubiera sido un hogar. De hecho, no recordaba haberlo llamado de esa forma nunca, porque no lo era.

—Hogar... —susurró, suavemente, como temiendo que al oírla las paredes blancas de su insípido cuarto se ofendieran por la denominación de la que carecían. Y al instante en que la palabra abandonó sus labios e inundó el ambiente, su voz se hizo ajena a sí misma, tanto que le sonó como impropia; como si aquella voz frágil, suave y fácilmente quebradiza, no fuera suya. Como si la palabra no le perteneciera y, en todo caso, no lo hacía. Hinata no conocía lo que "hogar" significaba, solo tenía una escasa y remota idea de lo que era, basada en lo que había oído decir a los demás y sus propias impresiones y expectativas.

Sabía que se trataba de un lugar, pero había entendido que no se trataba de un lugar físico. Podía serlo, como no. No importaba, hogar era un lugar; de eso estaba segura, "Un lugar al que regresar", eso había dicho Naruto, y ella le creía, fervientemente, porque él sabía, tan bien como ella, lo que el dolor de no pertenecer significaba. Lo que el sufrimiento de la soledad provocaba, cuanto dolían: el rechazo, la indiferencia, las miradas de desprecio y de decepción. El dolor de no ser _nadie_ para _alguien_. De no existir, de ser invisible en el mundo.

Por ello, Hinata había aprendido, de Naruto, que ese lugar era el lugar que uno ocupaba en la vida de los demás, la importancia que cobraba en la vida de otras personas, ese pedacito del otro, ese fragmento irremplazable, que le era reservado solo a uno y a nadie más. Como Sasuke, Sasuke era irremplazable en el mundo que Naruto había creado por sí mismo en su interior, y por ende nunca dejaría de existir. Allí, nunca sería olvidado, aún con la venida de la muerte, él sería recordado. Por siempre, tendría un lugar al que regresar.

Había entendido, entonces, que un hogar se construye con lazos. Inquebrantables e indestructibles, aún con el paso del tiempo. Y que, una vez que ese lugar se encuentra, que ese hogar es hallado, todo encaja perfectamente. Pieza por pieza, como un rompecabezas. Todo cae en su lugar. Y el sentimiento de pertenecer es abrumador, tanto que uno no quiere dejarlo ir. No quiere olvidarse como se siente, ni perder un instante de él. Pertenecer. Ser alguien. Existir. Eso es todo lo que importa. Ser importante para alguien.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, Hinata había comprendido el porque Naruto arriesgaba su vida una y otra vez -intentando traer a Sasuke de regreso- y se exponía a ser dañado sin miedo a que el dolor lo aplastara y destruyera por completo. Por ese lugar, ese hogar, que era para él el Uchiha, y viceversa. Por ese sentimiento de pertenencia en el mundo que valía más que una vida vacía de significado y llena de miedos, indiferencia y soledad. Naruto había encontrado su hogar en Sasuke, al igual que Sakura, y Hinata podía atreverse a afirmar que lo mismo sucedía a la inversa, Sakura y Sasuke, daban significado a Naruto. Así como el rubio lo había hecho con ella, y Gaara. Salvándolos a ambos de la desolación y el completo abandono. Hecho por el que le estaría eternamente agradecida, aunque él lo ignorara.

Para Hinata, él siempre tendría un lugar en su pequeño mundo. Ella siempre sería, para Naruto, un lugar al que regresar; aunque el sentimiento no fuera mutuo. Porque lo amaba. Y probablemente siempre lo hiciera, como quien ama el rayo de esquiva luz que ilumina tras años de absoluta oscuridad y enceguece más por la necesidad que por su propia belleza, o el sorbo de agua pura tras días de sequía y agobiante sed, que nunca se olvida y se sigue saboreando como si fuera la primera vez aún después de tantos años. Eso era Naruto, necesidad que se colmaba por sí misma. Luz que se enroscaba alrededor de su oscuridad y agua que le devolvía la vitalidad y la hacía desear continuar hacia delante. Ero era él para ella; una necesidad, la innegable sensación de carencia ligada al desesperante deseo de satisfacerla. Y Naruto colmaba gran parte de sus necesidades, aún sin saberlo, pero no lograba colmarla toda. Porque ahora entendía que la necesidad de pertenencia era, por encima de todas, aún de las necesidades vitales –como respirar-, la más importante. Porque respirar no tenía sentido sin tener ese lugar al que regresar, porque el mundo era un lugar vacío sin que alguien reconociera esa existencia. Reconocimiento más importante que el mismo aire, el agua o la comida. Necesidad de reconocimiento que Naruto no podía colmar porque, a pesar de reconocerla en gran medida, no podía ser ese lugar que ella necesitaba. No podía ser ese hogar que ella buscaba porque en su mundo, en el mundo de Naruto, ella no existía como lo hacían Sasuke o Sakura. Ella no era una pieza esencial de su rompecabezas, solo un elemento accesorio; valioso, seguramente, pero accesorio. Y el solo descubrimiento provocaba en ella un gran dolor, como un vacío, que difícilmente podría llenar.

Aún así, Hinata no ignoraba la razón de su fracaso. Era inocente, si, ingenua, pero no al extremo de fingir no ver el porque de su dolor. El porque de su derrota. Y lo sabía muy bien.

Hinata era imperfecta, desde que tenía memoria lo había sido, y se odiaba por ello. Por no ser nunca suficiente, su padre lo había dejado muy en claro; ella nunca lo era, nunca era lo que deseaba ser. Nunca lograba alcanzar el otro lado. Sus expectativas lejos distaban de la realidad y sus fallas y fracasos constantemente la devoraban por dentro. Consumiéndola lentamente, debilitándola, ahogándola suavemente en sus defectos. En su triste realidad, realidad que la dejaba vulnerable y expuesta a ser aplastada con gran facilidad. Como a un insecto, pequeño e indefenso, como a una luciérnaga; como Shino le había dicho que era. Solo que Hinata no estaba segura de tener la luz que sus compañeros de equipo aseguraban que tenía, de hecho, dudaba siquiera de tenerla. ¿Y cómo podía? Siendo tan incompleta, tan perfectible. ¿Quién podía tomarla siquiera en consideración? Nadie quería algo dañado, estropeado, roto. Su padre no lo había hecho. Ella no había sido suficiente para él ¿Por qué debía suponer que podía serlo para alguien más? Quizá, por esa misma razón, nunca le había dicho nada a Naruto; porque temía no ser suficiente tampoco para él. Al menos no aún, pues Hinata seguía intentándolo. Intentando mejorar, cada día, se esforzaba un poco más. Aún si sus pálidos nudillos luego sangraran. Aún si cuerpo se desgastara. No importaba. Bien sabía que el camino no era fácil. Que no había atajos para hacerse fuerte, Naruto lo había dicho siempre, y ella le creía. Porque lo sabía. Para alguien como ella, alguien como él, como ellos, no había ventajas en la vida ni privilegios que pudieran salvarlos, que pudieran mantenerlos en pie; no, ellos dependían de sí mismos. Se valían por su cuenta, y lo hacían silenciosamente y con mucho esfuerzo, e intentaban mantenerse en pie, volver a pararse cuando eran derribados, porque lo eran, una y otra vez eran derrumbados por la vida, por la adversidad, y había aprendido que lo único que podía hacer ante ello era volverse a parar, limpiarse las lágrimas, la sangre y el sudor, y continuar. Pretendiendo todo el tiempo que nada había pasado, aún si eso significaba una cicatriz más en su magullado, fragmentado y quebrado interior. Un daño menor que debería soportar de por vida.

Aún así, no lo comprendía. No podía entenderlo, ¿cómo alguien podía querer a alguien tan imperfecto como lo era ella? La situación no le era familiar, tampoco la sensación. ¿Se suponía que debía sentirse así? ¿Tan perdida y desorientada, tan aterrada? No lo sabía. Nunca antes alguien se había acercado tanto a ella, más aún conociéndola, sabiendo de ante mano cómo era. Y Kiba sabía, pues era una de las pocas personas en su vida, junto con Kurenai y Shino, que sabían cuan quebrada estaba ella. Cuan rota y dañada, cuan imperfecta era. Las únicas personas que sabían de su dolor, de su esfuerzo, sus temores y sueños. Las únicas personas que significaban algo en su vida. Lo más valioso que tenía. Lo más parecido que había tenido a un hogar. Y no podía permitirse perderlo, porque era lo único que la mantenía en pie. Con ellos, podía ser ella misma, olvidarse de todo y sonreír por momentos. Los pocos instantes de genuina felicidad que había tenido habían sido con su equipo. Eran ellos quienes la mantenían unida y evitaban que, por momentos, se desmoronara.

Y, Kiba, de todos era quien mejor la hacía sentirse. Consigo misma y con los demás. Su desbordante demostración de confianza y energía le hacían desear ser más, siempre un poquito más. Más fuerte, más valiente, más comunicativa; como él. Lo envidiaba, un poquito –debía admitir. Siempre lo había hecho pues Kiba era todo lo que ella no era y no podía ser; valiente, determinado y enérgico. Constantemente emanando osadía de su persona. Sin miedo a nada y siempre dispuesto a todo. Y debajo del áspero y rudo exterior que aparentaba llevar, era una buena persona; compasiva y fiel. Y capaz de dar su vida, sin siquiera vacilar, por las personas que consideraba importantes para él, aunque no lo demostrara; no quisiera hacerlo, Hinata lo sabía.

Kiba era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida. Una de las pocas que la apreciaba y se preocupaba por ella, una de las personas –junto con Shino y Kurenai- que reconocían su existencia. Una de las pocas personas que ella realmente necesitaba, porque lo hacía; aún si no lo tuviera presente constantemente lo hacía, lo necesitaba. Él la mantenía en pie, la alentaba a seguir, la hacía reír y la atrapaba cuando caía. En sus momentos más oscuros, él había estado allí. Animándola. Ayudándola a sobrevivir. Y ahora comprendía finalmente cuan indispensable se había vuelto para ella, como el aire.

Pero ¿Lo amaba? No como a Naruto, no. De eso estaba segura. El sentimiento no era el mismo, pero no por ello menor. Una vez más se preguntó, ¿lo amaba? Lo necesitaba, y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. No podría soportarlo, su frágil alma no lo toleraría. No quería que él se fuera. Que se alejara de ella por no era capaz de responderle como él quería, y sabía que eso era lo que sucedería. Tarde o temprano lo perdería, porque ya no había vuelta atrás. Ni para él ni para ella.

Aún así, no estaba segura. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo. No sin una respuesta. No quería ofenderlo, su naturaleza bondadosa y complaciente no se lo permitía. Pero, ¿cuál era la respuesta correcta? Si es que acaso había una, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba.

—K-Kiba... —murmuró, pasando la yema de sus dedos inconscientemente por sus labios y cerrando sus ojos. Comprendiendo que le aterraba más perder a su amigo y compañero de equipo que ceder a sus demandas. De todas formas, ella ya no tenía nada que perder. Nada que entregar. Y aunque no entendiera cómo alguien como Kiba podía querer a alguien como ella, lo haría. Cedería cada pedazo, cada fragmento de sí misma para mantenerlo cerca. Mantenerlo con ella.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Era egoísta querer hacerlo feliz, aún a costo de su propio sacrificio? ¿Querer tenerlo cerca, aún si ella no era suficiente? Porque no lo era. Y él tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y se aburriría de ella. Porque Hinata no era nada especial, al menos no lo era la imagen que el espejo de su habitación devolvía, y ella eso bien lo comprendía. Aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente valiente o completa, o perfecta, para alguien más. Aún debía esforzarse, aún debía mejorar y seguir creyendo que algún día lo lograría. Mientras tanto ¿Era algo malo querer complacer a Kiba? Complacer era lo único que ella sabía. Entonces, ¿no tenía sentido hacerlo?.

De todas formas, Naruto no la quería. Imperfecta como era no era suficiente para él. Para Kiba tampoco, eso ella lo sabía, pero eso a él no parecía importarle; al menos no de momento. En tal caso, ¿qué podía hacer? Perderlo no era una opción, ya había perdido demasiado a lo largo de su vida; y él era lo más parecido a un hogar que tenía, junto con el resto de su equipo. _K-Kiba..._


	20. Perfección

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Obviamente.**

**20/20**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Finalmente, el capítulo final (como prometido). Y, si no significa un abuso de su bondad, me gustaría saber qué les pareció tanto el capítulo (y por ende el final) en particular como la historia en general; solo si no es demasiada molestia. Espero, de todas formas, que este a la altura de sus espectativas y no haya resultado demasiado cursi. Y, por supuesto, como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores de la historia; por haber pensado que -quizá- valía la pena leerla y seguirla a lo largo de todos sus capítulos. **Gracias a todos**. Obviamente, gracias también -y con un poquito más de énfasis- a aquellos que me hicieron saber su opinión. Espero poder usar a futuro sus opiniones para seguir mejorando. Gracias, de verdad. A todos les estoy eternamente agradecida. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Imperfección**

XX

"Perfección"

Caminó en círculos aguardando la llegada de su compañero de equipo, inquieto. Shino había dicho que llegaría a las 12 del mediodía, y él nunca llegaba tarde. Nunca. De hecho, solía enfadarse cuando él –Kiba- lo hacía.

Sabía, también, que su amigo pasaría por la casa de Hinata antes de acudir al entrenamiento, desde la repentina desaparición de la muchacha, una semana atrás, siempre lo hacía. Y él siempre aguardaba ansioso la llegada de una noticia junto con la llegada de su amigo, pero nunca aparecía. No que él preguntara. De hecho, ni siquiera había explicado lo sucedido aquel día a Shino pero sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Él lo sabía, no sabía cómo pero lo hacía. Y esa era una de las cualidades de su compañero de equipo que más apreciaba. Con Shino, las palabras sobraban, no había necesidad de llenar los silencios con vanas conversaciones. No tenía que hablar abiertamente de sus problemas para que él los supiera. Afortunadamente para él, pues Kiba no era del tipo sentimental que gusta de compartir lo que pasa por su cabeza. Él prefería seguir con el acto de tipo duro, fingiendo que nada de lo sucedido le afectaba o llegaba a tocar alguna cuerda suya en su interior. De esa forma, era más fácil.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?! —rugió, tras detenerse un instante, alborotando sus cabellos cobrizos. Akamaru soltó un sonoro ladrido, contemplando a su amo caminar agitado, sentado debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. Kiba se volvió a verlo, frustrado —No te preocupes Akamaru, solo estoy algo inquieto. Lo único que necesito es entrenar.

El perro soltó un gemido y se echó sobre la hierba, cerrando los ojos y con la lengua afuera. El Inuzuka lo contempló algo más calmado.

—Tienes razón, quizá debería sentarme e intentar aprovechar el tiempo... —Akamaru ladró y la expresión de su amo se tornó una de amargura—. No lo sé. No creo que Hinata venga hoy tampoco, amigo. De todas formas, tú y yo podemos entrenar juntos. Aunque claro, no es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es —murmuró una voz detrás suyo haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara. Fastidiado, se volteó a ver al recién llegado miembro del clan Aburame. Había estado tan ensimismado en su conversación con Akamaru que no había sentido cuando había llegado allí.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?!

Aún debajo de toda esa ropa pudo verlo encogerse de hombros —Recién.

Kiba frunció el ceño —¿Por qué te demoraste? Tú no sueles llegar tarde...

—Lo siento, me demoré en el complejo del clan Hyuuga.

La expresión del castaño se tornó una de culpa y remordimiento. Se atrevió, por primera vez, a preguntar sobre ella —¿Cómo está... Hinata?

Shino contempló el cielo, meditabundo —Esta entrenando duro.

La frustración pasó a ocupar todo el lugar que antes llenaba la culpa. Lo que su amigo había dicho no respondía a su pregunta y sabía bien que Shino lo sabía —¿Dijo algo?

El Aburame enarcó una ceja —No.

—Maldición —jadeó, sus manos cerrándose en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su postura envarándose y sus colmillos asomándose inconscientemente.

Shino observó el gesto con curiosidad y el semblante serio —La calma es un don.

Kiba soltó un gruñido —¡No me digas que me calme! —para luego recomponer su expresión, una vez pasado el impulso—. No me hagas caso.

Su compañero simplemente lo rodeó caminando con calma hasta donde se encontraba Akamaru, luego se volteó a verlo —Entrenemos, más tarde parto en una misión.

El castaño lo contempló indignado, hacía demasiado que no tenía una misión y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Una misión. Algo con que aclarar su mente, calmarse y despejarse, olvidarse de todo, lejos de Konoha. Aún así, el destino parecía querer jugarle una mala pasada pues aún permanecía allí, estancado. Forzado a tolerar con paciencia la engorrosa rutina, un día tras otro, y él no era un hombre paciente; nunca lo había sido.

—¡¿Por qué Tsunade no tiene una misión para mí?!

Shino permaneció de pie, frente a su compañero de equipo y amigo —Huir no te llevará a ningún lado.

Kiba pareció ofendido —¡¿Quién dijo que quiero huir?! —protestó—. No tengo nada de qué huir, y no soy un cobarde.

El Aburame encontró entonces prudente no decir nada más referente al asunto, por lo que se limitó simplemente a aguardar a que su compañero tomara posición ofensiva y diera así por iniciado el entrenamiento.

Kiba, entonces, decidió no hacerlo esperar más y juntando sus manos delante de su pecho comenzó a hacer circular su chakra a lo largo de su cuerpo, una y otra vez, murmurando— Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu —mientras sus garras y colmillos se prolongaban lentamente y su expresión se tornaba aún más feroz de lo normal.

Shino lo imitó, haciendo surgir de las mangas de su abrigo cientos de insectos de chakra, que rápidamente su ubicaron a su alrededor y colmaron el campo de entrenamiento.

Kiba arremetió, sin siquiera dar tiempo al Aburame de prepararse para el impacto. Aún así, a pesar de la velocidad del chico, Shino logró esquivarlo sin mayores dificultades, haciéndose a un lado y frenando la patada de su amigo con el brazo; el cual evitó caer contra el suelo cayendo sobre sus manos y volviendo a intentar asestar un golpe con el pie, golpe que, una vez más, Shino lo detuvo. Pero Kiba lo intentó una vez más, cayendo sobre pies y manos y arremetiendo contra él, haciendo que Shino tuviera que defenderse con un espeso enjambre de insectos. Insectos que comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de él y lentamente fueron alimentándose de su chakra.

Kiba rugió, molesto, haciendo girar su cuerpo a gran velocidad, destruyendo todos los insectos a su paso —Tsuuga!! —pero Shino envió más—. ¡¡Maldición!! Estúpidos insectos... ¡¡Tsuuga!!

Uno a uno, los pequeños bichos negros cayeron inertes al suelo. Jadeando, arremetió contra su amigo una vez más. Molesto por no poder asestar un golpe certero, y aún más fastidiado por no ser todavía suficiente la adrenalina que corría por la sangre en sus venas. Por no ser suficiente la dosis en su cuerpo. Necesitaba más, un poquito más, para sentirse libre y fuera de control. Solo un poquito más, para sentirse bien.

¡¡Aaarrrggggg!! —bramó, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Shino con el puño alzado y las garras afiladas; impactando de lleno en la mejilla de su amigo, haciendo que su rostro virara a un lado violentamente y sus gafas salieran volando y cayeran contra el suelo.

Shino, aún sin inmutarse, caminó hasta donde se encontraban sus antejos oscuros y volvió a colocarlos sobre el puente de su nariz, acomodándolos con caución antes de volverse a su compañero de equipo con ambas cejas alzadas. Fue entonces que Kiba vio el efecto de su impacto contra el rostro del chico, su mejilla se encontraba inflamada, ennegrecida, y cuatro cortes, producidos por sus garras, sangraban superficialmente.

El Aburame se limpió con la manga de su gran abrigo, contemplando el carmesí de la mancha pensativo; luego se volvió a Kiba, justo en el instante en que este se iba a disculpar —Creo que por hoy terminamos.

El Inuzuka se envaró y contempló su puño con culpa. Había perdido el control, se había olvidado por completo que aquello se trataba de una simple práctica y había golpeado a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo había atacado con toda su voluntad. Y Shino no lo había esquivado, deliberadamente; eso Kiba bien lo sabía. Quizá para hacerle ver, quizá para probarle algo, pues así era él.

—Eh... —quiso disculparse, quiso hacerlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió ya que hacerlo significaba admitir que tenía un problema. Que verdaderamente el asunto con Hinata lo estaba alterando, y él quería pensar que no era así. Que estaba bien, que seguía siendo la misma orgullosa, impulsiva y despreocupada persona que siempre había sido. Que ella, Hinata, no había logrado colarse debajo de su piel, de sus defensas. Pero ese no era el caso.

—Todos necesitan algo de espacio y algo de tiempo —murmuró, a su lado, palmeándole el hombro. Kiba nunca supo cuando su amigo llegó allí ni porque volvió a repetir aquello que le había dicho hacía un tiempo atrás, pero eso dejó de tener sentido cuando Shino volvió a hablar; mirando serio hacia donde apuntaba la espalda de Kiba—. Buenos días, Hinata.

El castaño se envaró y Shino sintió la tensión del hombro de él debajo de sus dedos. Dándole una casi imperceptible palmada más, volvió a hablar; esta vez para despedirse —Yo debo irme, tengo una misión. Adiós, Hinata.

La voz suave y vacilante de ella, replicó —A-A-Adiós, Shino... —sin embargo; Kiba permaneció de espaldas a la joven, con ambos ojos cerrados, percibiendo el aroma a lavanda y té verde que lo intoxicaba y desconcertaba tanto. Sin atreverse a decir nada.

Viendo esto, Hinata decidió hablar, armándose de todo el valor que podía conseguir en un instante como aquel, aunque sin poder evitar balbucear torpemente —K-Ki-Kiba.

Pero él no respondió, por lo que decidió intentarlo una vez más, aún si su voz parecía perder fuerza a cada segundo —¿K-Kiba? —lo llamó, tímidamente.

Finalmente, el castaño se giró a verla. Su expresión una mezcla de culpa, cansancio, confusión y frustración —Hey...

La joven permanecía mirando sus pies —H-Hola.

Viendo esto, decidió avanzar un paso hacia ella pero al ver lo incómoda que la muchacha se sentía en su presencia volvió a retroceder. Intentando alivianar la tensión, bromeó —¿Sabes? Puedes acercarte a mi, no te morderé. Lo prometo.

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de ella pero su expresión rápidamente se tornó seria, una vez más —L-Lo siento.

Él rascó su nuca, desconcertado —¿Por qué? Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada; en todo caso, soy yo quien debería disculparse —sonrió, hablando con firmeza—. Pero no lo haré —añadió.

Los ojos blancos de ella se posaron rápidamente en los de él. Kiba permanecía de pie, firme, sonriendo con orgullo —¿Q-Qué?

El chico se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia ella, aún con aquella sonrisa plasmada en los labios —Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento. Al menos no lo último, aunque si lamento haberte gritado. Lamento haber hecho eso.

—Y-Yo... n-n-no es-estoy enfadada...

Él parpadeó, sorprendido —¿No? Deberías, fui un idiota.

—E-Esta b-bien, K-Kiba. N-No importa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios —Entonces admites que fui un idiota.

—¡N-No! —exclamó abochornada—. N-No q-quise de-decir eso.

Kiba rió, sonora y estrepitosamente —¡Solo bromeaba, Hinata!

La vista de la joven volvió a posarse en sus pies —Oh...

—Pero... deberías decirme si realmente estás enfadada, no tienes que ser amable conmigo. Soy fuerte ¿Recuerdas?

—Umm... Y-Yo...

Él dio otro paso hacia ella, quedando frente a frente con la muchacha. El rostro de Hinata a la altura de su pecho; y aún a pesar de la proximidad, no la tocó —No tienes que decir nada si no quieres.

—P-Pero q-quiero...

La expresión de él se tornó una de expectativa, no había esperado que Hinata decidiera confrontarlo, menos aún que deseara hacerlo —¡¿De verdad?!

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza, intentando armarse de valor para decir todo lo que había pensado durante aquellos días; pero no podía. No podía transponer ningún pensamiento en palabras, era como si estuvieran estancados y alguien le hubiera robado la voz, o esta se hubiera atorado en su garganta —Uh... Y-Yo...

Kiba se inclinó hasta quedar su rostro a la altura del de ella —¿Ajá?

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron repentinamente por la proximidad —Uh...

Al notar esto, decidió dar un paso hacia atrás; en parte satisfecho de poder lograr un efecto similar al que Naruto solía provocar en ella —Te hice sonrojar, eso es nuevo —bromeó.

Hinata levantó la mirada apenada —L-Lo, s-siento...

—¡Y otra vez disculpándote por tonterías sin sentido! Ya deberías dejar de hacerlo. Te dije, no tienes que disculparte por todo.

—L-Lo- —sonrió débilmente— Esta bien.

Kiba rió —¡Así esta mejor!

Y sin previo aviso, Hinata dio el paso restante que los separaba y se aferró a su remera, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico. Avergonzada y sonrojada. Temblando suavemente.

Kiba bajó la mirada, completamente desconcertado, y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella —Hey ¿Qué sucede? —Hinata murmuró algo contra el pecho de él que el castaño no logró entender —¡¿Qué?!

Hinata solo se aferró más, intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que le estaba intentando demostrar —Umm...

Los ojos negros de él se abrieron desmesuradamente, finalmente comprendiendo, o creyendo comprender, lo que Hinata quería dar a entender, entre titubeos y tímidas acciones. Su expresión se tornó una de emoción, sin embargo, no quería tener demasiadas expectativas; y tampoco quería malinterpretarla, sus impulsos ya le habían jugado malas pasadas en otras ocasiones —¿Quieres decir...? ¿...que quieres...?

Ella volvió a asentir, con la mirada oculta contra la remera de él.

—¿Y Naruto?

Al oír su nombre, Hinata vaciló y esto Kiba lo percibió al instante; forzándose a sí mismo a apartarla de él, a arrancar el agarre que la muchacha tenía sobre su ropa, molesto. Sus ojos oscureciéndose repentinamente —No quiero que aceptes por lástima, Hinata. No necesito tu lástima.

Una lágrima amenazó con escapar de sus blancos ojos —¡N-No! —exclamó, elevando la voz todo lo posible. Sin embargo, sonó quebrada y tan débil, o más, que antes.

Kiba negó con la cabeza, soltándola —No tienes que hacer esto. No tienes que complacer a todo el mundo, todo el tiempo. No tienes que complacerme a mí, y no tienes que pensar que es tu deber hacerlo Hinata. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por los demás, ocúpate de ti.

Y dando media vuelta comenzó a marcharse, pero una vez más, ella lo detuvo; aferrándose a la espalda de él con todas sus fuerzas, como si de ello dependiera su vida —K-Kiba... N-No t-te v-va-vayas —hipó—. C-Con S-Shino, s-son las ú-únicas personas q-que m-me aceptan, n-no quiero q-que te vayas.

—¿Irme? —exclamó, deteniéndose y dándose media vuelta para enfrentarla—. ¿A dónde crees que me iré? No iré a ningún lado, Hinata.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, pequeñas lágrimas oscilando al filo de sus níveos ojos —¿N-No?

Él rió —¡¡No!! Además, tengo mucho tiempo. No me rendiré así de fácil, ya me conoces. Puedo ser muy obstinado cuando me lo propongo.

Una vez más, ella lo contempló confundida —¿P-Por qué? —no podía entenderlo. Simplemente no podía.

—¿Por qué quiero insistir contigo? —preguntó, Hinata asintió—. Pues, porque te quiero, quizá más... —replicó con soltura y sin la menor vergüenza.

Hinata lo miró atónita, con los ojos desbordados y el corazón latiéndole violentamente contra el pecho. Finalmente acababa de comprender lo que Kiba había estado intentando decirle —¿T-Tú m-me a-amas?

—Pensé que eso había quedado claro cuando te besé.

—P-Pero... ¿P-Por qué? ¿P-Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué Naruto?

La joven bajó la mirada, dolida y apenada —P-Porque... P-Porque él es como yo...

Kiba enarcó una ceja —¿Crees que yo no se cómo eres, Hinata? Sé más que ese tonto de Naruto sobre ti. Se que cuando caminas sola te miras los pies, solo cuando te acompañamos Shino y yo alzas la mirada. Se que te esfuerzas y te escabulles para entrenar, porque te he visto, y se que lo haces pensando en él —su voz se tornó amarga—. Se que haces lo imposible por retrasar el regreso a tu casa al final de cada día. Siempre crees que todo es culpa tuya y te disculpas interminables veces por tonterías. Te preocupas más por los demás que por ti misma y quieres ser amable y complaciente con todos, aunque sacrifiques tu propia felicidad. ¡Oh! Y te ves a ti misma como alguien imperfecto.

—P-Pero...

—Te tengo noticias Hinata, nadie es perfecto. No tienes que serlo, no para mí.

—P-Pero t-tu siempre dices q-que n-no d-debo ser t-tímida.

—Solo porque tú no quieres serlo. Pero por mí, estás bien tal y como estas. No hay nada malo contigo, pero nunca me crees cuando te lo digo.

—Y-Yo...

—¡Bah! Ni siquiera tienes que responderme, solo... no te molestes porque siga intentándolo ¿Si? Lo haré siempre que no te moleste mi compañía.

—¡N-No, K-Kiba! —bajó tímidamente la mirada—. M-Me a-agrada tu compañía... m-mucho.

Él sonrió, amplia y alegremente, sus largos colmillos asomando por debajo de su labio superior —¡Genial! Entonces seré asombrosamente persistente. Me conoces, no acepto un no por respuesta.

—P-Pero... N-Naruto...

Kiba extendió la mano y tomó con obstinación la de ella, ignorando la mención del rubio de los labios de Hinata —Que haga esto... ¿Te molesta?

La Hyuuga negó suavemente con la cabeza. La sensación era agradable, debía admitir, bastante, pero sabía que no debía decir aquello —N-No...

El chico sonrió, estrechándole la mano con más fuerza y atrayéndola hacia él descaradamente —Esto tampoco ¿Verdad?

Hinata vaciló —N-No.

Una vez más, con desfachatez, enterró su rostro en los largos cabellos oscuros de ella. Inspirando profundamente su intoxicante y abrumador aroma, que aunque suave alertaba todos sus sentidos —¿Esto? ¿Te molesta?

Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió cuando Kiba susurró aquellas palabras en su oído y su cálido aliento chocó contra la desnuda piel de su cuello —Umm...

—Detenme si algo te molesta —suspiró una vez más contra la pálida piel de ella, ascendiendo su otra mano hasta sujetarla por la nuca y acercarla hacia él. Hinata tembló.

Y sin darle tiempo a objetar o detenerlo la besó, no brusca y firmemente como lo había hecho la última vez, sino más suave y despacio. Tomándose todo su tiempo para saborear sus labios, aún si por dentro deseaba aumentar la intensidad del beso, devorarla, se contuvo. Aguardando, esperando una reacción de ella. Reacción que no esperaba pero que tras unos segundos llegó, tímida y suave, como lo era ella. Temerosa, quizá de estar haciéndolo mal. Y, conociéndola, probablemente eso fuera lo que estaría pensando. Aún así, no la soltó, la estrechó contra él aún más, aferrándola como temiendo que de un instante al otro se fuera a arrepentir o fuera a escapar, y continuó besándola. Esta vez con un poquito más de vigor, pero permitiéndole a ella mantener el ritmo del beso. Percibiendo la suavidad de los labios de Hinata y deteniéndose a inspirar el aroma abrumador que trepaba sin piedad por su nariz, provocándole ardor y deseo. Asegurándose que fuera ella quien deseaba continuar con aquello y, pasados unos minutos, decidió profundizar el gesto aún más, escabulléndose por entre sus labios hasta el interior de su boca, sonsacándole a la muchacha un débil jadeo.

Temeroso de haberla ofendido, se apartó; a pesar de no desear hacerlo —Bien, bien. Me detendré —jadeó.

Hinata bajó la mirada, apenada. Su corazón palpitando violentamente contra sus costillas, una y otra vez, como si quisiera romper la caja toráxica que lo contenía, quebrarla, pareciendo oprimir a la vez sus pulmones, arrebatándole todo el aire que le quedaba.

Kiba la contempló preocupado, aún sin soltarla —¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Ella asintió —S-Supongo...

—Podemos parar si quieres, puedo detenerme —aunque aquello no era necesariamente cierto—. Lo siento —sonrió—. Te dije que era malo resignándome. No entiendo muy bien eso del no por respuesta —bromeó.

Hinata sonrió, débilmente —L-Lo se.

Había algo extraño en todo aquello, la forma en que Kiba la había besado había sido diferente; como si lo hubiera hecho teniéndola en consideración a ella, como si deseara que entendiera algo que había intentado decirle desde la primera vez. Como si ella fuera para él lo más importante. Nunca antes nadie la había antepuesto a sí mismo, nunca antes nadie había considerado las necesidades de ella como más importantes sobre las propias. Nunca antes nadie la había tratado como lo había hecho Kiba, nadie le había dado el lugar que él le había dado. _L-Lugar..._

El Inuzuka la contempló aguardando, algo impaciente, una respuesta —¿Hinata?

—U-Un l-lugar... —susurró, absorta en sus pensamientos; sin percatarse que Kiba aún la sostenía posesivamente por la cintura.

—¿De qué hablas? —la cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

Hinata negó con la cabeza —N-Nada... —aunque aún permanecía insegura; y deseaba que Kiba lo intentara de nuevo, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo y tomar la iniciativa quedaba descartado pues temía hacerlo mal—. Umm...

—¿Qué? Dímelo. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Pero ella no estaba tan segura de ser capaz de hacerlo —Uh...

Aún así, él pareció comprender sus intenciones o, quizá, no pudo controlar sus impulsos propios y volvió a reclamar los labios de ella como propios, besándolos con deseo renovado, mordiéndolos y succionándolos como deseando marcarlos como si de su propiedad se tratara. Queriendo hacerle sentir a través de la carne lo que él sentía en aquel instante. El placer y éxtasis del momento, y los sentimientos y sensaciones por tantos años acumulados. Y lo hizo, supo al instante en que ella devolvió suavemente el gesto, que lo sintió, que pudo percibirlo a él a pesar de la brusquedad y la exigencia. Y lo aceptó, aunque vacilante y temerosa lo hizo. Sintiendo por primera vez algo que había deseado sentir en mucho tiempo, algo que había buscado toda su vida. Pertenencia. Un lugar propio en el mundo. Nadie antes le había dado ese lugar, ni siquiera Naruto. Y aunque no estaba segura del todo, pues nunca se podía estarlo, lo sentía como correcto. Como siempre había pensado que se sentiría hallar ese lugar al que regresar, ese lugar llamado hogar, eso que tanto había anhelado y había pensado que nunca encontraría. Aunque no fuera lo que había pensado que sería, o había esperado. Pues siempre había pensado que ese lugar estaba en otro lugar, valga la redundancia, y con otra persona. Con alguien que no era Kiba, y nunca lo sería. Y, aunque siempre amaría a Naruto, pues le debía demasiado, su vida. Quizá, solo quizá, no sería él el indicado. No era él su lugar. Sino alguien más... quizá. Solo quizá.

—Estás toda roja —se burló, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios—. Me pregunto si tendré algo que ver en eso.

El color de las mejillas de ella se tornó aún más intenso, si es que acaso aquello era remotamente posible —¡K-Kiba!

Una carcajada estridente ascendió por la garganta del chico —Oy, no tienes de que avergonzarte, Hinata. Solo bromeaba. Además, me gusta verte así.

Las palabras de él, sin embargo, no resultaron consuelo alguno sino que ayudaron a hacerla sentir aún más abochornada que antes; forzándola a ocultar su rostro con sus manos de la vergüenza.

Kiba volvió a reír, plantando un beso en las manos de ella; rozándole la piel con los filosos colmillos —¡Bien! ¡Bien! Prometo no decir más nada.

Ella se asomó por entre sus dedos —¿D-De v-verdad?

Él fingió seriedad —De verdad —sus facciones rompieron en una sonrisa—. Aunque no puedo prometerte nada a largo plazo.

—¡K-Kiba!

—Bromeaba... solo bromeaba.

Ella asintió, y recostó su cabeza contra él. Apoyando su mejilla contra su pecho, sintiendo el latido errático de su corazón. Lo cual arrebató de la muchacha una suave sonrisa, pues él también estaba confundido, y nervioso y desconcertado, como ella, por dentro; a pesar del firme y seguro exterior, él tampoco sabía. No tenía idea de qué hacer, tal y como no la tenía ella; y por primera vez en su vida no importaba. Nada importaba. Ni siquiera la soledad que había tenido que sobrevivir a lo largo de su vida, o la decepción o la debilidad. Porque ahora, todo parecía tener sentido, aunque las cosas no fueran como siempre había pensado que serían. No importaba, no lo cambiaría por nada.

—K-Kiba... —susurró.

Toda su atención se centró en ella —¿Si?

—C-Creo... q-que quiero i-intentarlo...

Los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente —¡¿De verdad?!

Hinata asintió, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios —S-Si.. eso c-creo.

Y, por tercera vez, no pudo evitar arrebatarle un beso. Demandante y a la vez lento. Suave e intenso. Como siempre había deseado hacerlo. Y ella no se opuso, lo cual provocó en él aún más placer; y, súbitamente, las palabras de Shino asaltaron su cabeza. _Todos necesitan algo de espacio y algo de tiempo_, había dicho; recordó. Pensando todo el tiempo que se había referido a dejar algo atrás, como sus sentimientos por Hinata o la angustia que la chica había sentido tras aquella funesta misión, pero, ahora pensaba que quizá, solo quizá, Shino se había referido a algo más. Pero, claro, era solo una teoría, ya que Shino nunca se lo diría.

Al fin y al cabo, Hinata era imperfecta y ahora veía que él también lo era, imperfecto. Incompleto. Dependiente, como nunca antes lo había sido. Jamás, en su vida, había necesitado a alguien más; y ahora estaba enredado. Embrollado en ella, y eso a Kiba poco le importaba. Poco le afectaba.

Después de todo, él nunca había buscado la perfección.

FIN

* * *

Agradecimientos a: hyuuga, daphne-gabycoco, Lizirien, LennaParis, daniela, okashira janet, anau, rubi_uchiha, Kedra 85, Yakumo2112, Kotorii-Chan, girl-hatake95, yo95-catblack- y pilar.

Perdón si me olvidé de alguien, no fue mi intención. ¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
